Team HRMY
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)
1. Melody and Harper's Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- So this had to be reedited due to sloppy editing, the downsides to editing when your tired as, well, a tired person to be honest.

A/N- For those of you who are a fan of my works this is basically a reboot of an old RWBY fan fiction I had, basically I didn't really like how I had three weapons similar to actual RWBY characters (written all in the early first season so I didn't know that those weapons were already taken, and while purple's weapon is a parasol, I think it's different enough to keep it, though some others had to go. Anyways the plot was only okay, I felt like I needed to restart.

* * *

><p>Melody and Harper's trailer-<p>

*The scene fades in to show Duplica Harper and Angel Melody walking into what seemed to be a sparring arena

_Duplica was seventeen years old, she was rather skinny, around five foot five, had long cyan hair, and a blue flower clip in her hair. For body wear she wore a short sleeved black mini dress with what appeared to be some cyan highlights, those being on the sides of the dress, and there was little cyan flowers on the skirt part, there was brown belt that she wore around her stomach, there was a sword hilt on the belt, but instead of a blade there was a chain that snaked down her left leg and into her left sneaker, she wore black sneakers with blue lightening on the sides of the shoe._

_Angel was eighteen years old, she was more physically built then Duplica, though she is still kind of frail, she's around five foot ten, had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. For body wear Angel wore a purple dress that ended around her knee length, a black leather jacket, steel armlets, and black leather boots.*_

"And now, the new comers are approaching the arena, nothing's really known about the challengers, except half the audience seems to think they are going to be on the next trip to the hospital." Duplica looked over to Angel as the two continued to walk. Angel smiled over to Duplica.

"They are brave though, two girls of unknown skill, are about to face this arenas best fighter." Duplica frowned.

"Come now, a frown should be the last thing you want your enemy to see on your face." Angel remarked.

"Why?"

"It shows weakness." Duplica nodded.

"Okay." The two walked out to the actual arena.

"Here they are now, introducing Duplica Harper and Angel Melody!" The two walked into the arena.

"Oh man." Duplica sighed out.

"And now, the defender of the arena, you all know him well, introducing, the unstoppable wall, the infinite caliber, the man you watchd send people to the hospital on multiple occasions, the one, the only, Mo, Rot, Aatma!" The crowd roared in excitement. Duplica gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Angel asked. Duplica frowned.

"I, I don't know, I just don't get a good vibe from this guy." The two watched as the man walked into the ring.

_Mo was eighteen years old, he was quite muscular, he was six foot five, and had short red hair. He wore quite literal body armor, though he wore normal black pants and metal boots._

"This won't take long at all." Mo said confidently.

"You wish." Angel replied as she took out her parasol, pulling the ring which opened the closed the parasol down. A metal blade extended from the top of the parasol's base. She looked over to Duplica.

"Don't forget your aura, it's the whole reason why the boss wanted us to fight here." Duplica nodded.

"Well, let the match, begin!" Mo smirked as he pressed a button on his armlets. They stretched down to his elbow, then the blades extended.

Duplica took out her bow as Angel charged forward.

Angel slashed at Mo, who blocked and attacked with his free hand. Angel ducked and hit Mo with an uppercut before jumping back to dodge another slash he sent her way.

Mo slashed once more, spinning his body so he could kick Angel across the face. Duplica fired an arrow at Mo, though he easily dodged it.

He turned to face Duplica, a few chambers in his armlets spun. He slashed forward, sending a wave of frost at Duplica, a wave of fire was soon to pursue.

"Duplica watch out!" Angel shouted.

Duplica rolled out of the way. The ice wave froze the wall behind Duplica, then the fire wave melted the ice. Angel noticed what was going on.

"Duplica, take point."

"I'll try!" Duplica grabbed the hilt of her bow and turned, she then pulled, the metal string cut at the middle and sharpened the edges of the bow, turning them into two daggers.

Duplica charged, not allowing Mo to continue his tactic.

"Let's see how invincible you really are." Angel commented as she put away her weapon.

She turned to face the water. She put both hands up, and conducted the water, turning it into a ball. She looked over to Mo and Duplica.

"Face it girl, your friend is much stronger." Mo commented as he kicked Duplica to the floor.

"You know, it's not nice to hit girls." Angel said, throwing the water ball at Mo, encasing him in it.

"Duplica, I'll take point now." Angel fired a thunderbolt at the water, then let Mo go. Duplica got up, though she didn't look to happy.

"Are you okay?" Duplica didn't respond, something kicked up in her, something she never really knew, but, for some reason she was more than confident to fight.

What was giving her this strength?

She never had it when she was fighting before. Well, she and Angel barely remember anything about each other, let alone themselves, did she know this guy?

"No, I want to fight." Angel paused.

"Okay, though if you get to hurt I'll have to take that privilege away from you." Duplica smiled.

"I wouldn't even be able to fight at that point." Duplica turned her daggers back into a bow.

She loaded an arrow, a red dust crystal on her bow was glowing. She sighed, letting her aura flow into the crystal.

Mo sighed.

"I tire of this, no more playing around." Mo charged, though instead was knocked back by thirty fire arrows.

Duplica charged forward, getting up close.

"You seem to be missing a melee weapon." Though Duplica could care less, she was running off of instinct at this point.

Mo spun and kicked towards Duplica, though she used her semblance to dodge the attack.

Duplica got behind Mo, forcing her bow onto Mo, trapping him inside it, his elbow blades were useless.

Mo returned the favor by kicking Duplica a good few times before Angel jumped in and slashed at him.

"You will not harm Omega anymore!" Duplica jumped back as Angel jumped forward.

She used her aura to hit Mo across the face with some wind magic. Mo and Angel spun and jumped at the same time, both kicks sent collided with each other. Duplica took the hilt on her belt and ripped it off, the chain went flying off of her shoe and figure.

Duplica pressed the button on her hilt, the chains turned into parts of a sword. Duplica pressed one more button and the chains locked, making a sword.

"Duplica!" Duplica looked to see Angel fly back.

"Such a shame, you girls would have won by now if you weren't so frail." Duplica frowned.

"If I'm so frail how come you haven't defeated me yet? I guess you're just a wimp." Mo was the one to frown now.

"Oh really?" Mo deformed the blades and raised his arms, slipping the bow off of him. He tossed it and kicked it at Duplica.

Duplica kicked it to the side and back flipped from an attack Mo sent her way. Mo kicked forward before spinning to slash at Duplica, he kicked upwards right after. Duplica blocked the first two hits before being knocked back into Angel.

"Tsk tsk, pathetic." Angel got up.

"Shit, how are you holding up Duplica?"

"Ouch." Angel frowned.

"How about we show this kid whose boss? Duplica, use your semblance." Duplica paused.

"Which one?"

"You know which one." Duplica nodded. Angel took out her parasol once more.

"Come here you!" Angel shouted as she put the impact behind Mo.

Mo flew forwards, flipping and blocking Angel's attack with a kick. He moved to swipe with his elbow blade, though something strange happened, another elbow blade blocked his.

"What the?" Mo was interrupted by a swift kick across the face and a rock to the stomach.

He was knocked back, though the kicks kept coming. Eventually he was slammed up against a wall.

"Copy confirmed." Duplica commented.

Mo blocked a slash from Duplica, and parried a stab from Angel. Both girls attacked at one, though Mo used his aura to create a visible barrier in front of him. Both girls slammed into it and the auras force rebounded them to the other side of the arena.

"For the love of Oum." Duplica got up and looked over to Angel.

"Copy confirmed." Duplica's gauntlets changed and formed into a direct copy of Angel's parasol.

She opened the parasol, revealing the trigger and magazine in the base. Duplica kneeled down to cover herself fully.

Angel got back up and charged forward. Mo fired a wind slash at Angel, though Angel stomped on the ground and jumped upwards, pumping a fist into the air.

The ground in front of Angel rose, blocking the wind. Angel landed on the rock wall and punched it.

The rock wall fell down to the floor, though the ground around it rose upwards. Mo was launched into the air, though a few bullets infused with slowing magic slowed him down.

"Angel, now!" Angel ran over to Duplica and out stretched her hands. Duplica jumped onto her hands, then Angel launched Duplica into the air.

Duplica spun her blade, cutting it into two, the bottom part turned into an elbow blade, though she still had the sword part of Lily's parasol.

Mo attacked once Duplica was at his elevation, though Duplica blocked with her elbow blade. She soared upward, blocking an attack once more with the parasol blade.

She used some wind magic to punch Mo, pointing the punch towards the ground. Sense Mo was flying upwards being punched with high velocity, he's aura was almost broken, though the slowing magic stopped working.

Mo started to spin, his blades where making it difficult to hit him, though he was still falling. Duplica managed to land right onto Mo's family jewel area, then used some wind magic to propel her self away from Mo.

Duplica freely fell.

"Duplica!" Angel ran forward and jumped. Angel caught Duplica as Mo slammed into the ground.

"Duplica." Duplica cutely smiled.

"Did I do good?"

"You forgot to use my, um, your impact magic."

"Aw, but, but."

"But what?"

"You were here to catch me."

"You should not rely on me to save you all the time, what happens if I'm not there to help you?" Duplica paused, then snuggled in Angel's arms, eyes drooping.

"But, you told me last time that if the going gets tough I should let you handle it."

"Fighting some pompous kid isn't?"

"Well falling to my death sure is more important, right?" Angel paused, then sighed before smiling down at Duplica.

"You did well Duplica." Duplica smiled.

"Thank Oum, so, we won, right?" Angel nodded.

Duplica smiled before yawning.

"Well, I'm taking a nap." Angel blushed a little.

"No, wait, Duplica you simply shouldn't, we," Angel sighed as she heard Duplica's deep breathing.

"Need to go back to the locker room so I can heal any injuries you got…" Angel watched Duplica sleep in her arms.

"So cute." Angel murmured.

"And it seems like the two newcomers have won the match, somehow, it was very impressive, so, it's pretty obvious who the victors are, Duplica Melody, and Angel Harper!" Angel smiled down to Duplica's 'napping' figure.

Duplica however was not fully asleep yet, one thing was keeping her up, just who was that man, and why did she feel like she knew him?


	2. Rapture and Yox's Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- So this trailer introduces the last two in the team, the reason why I introduced two characters per trailer was sense it made the most sense in my head.

* * *

><p>Rapture's and Yox's Trailer<p>

_*The scene shows Jennifer Yox and Rachel Rapture in the Forest of Evermore,_

_Jennifer Yox was seventeen years old, she was rather average, though her bones were pretty dense, around five foot eight, had long grass green hair, it was tied into a pony tail with her red headband. For body wear she wore a lime tank top, green short shorts, green fingerless gloves, and green combat boots._

_Rachel Rapture was seventeen years old, she was more muscular then Jen, though still average, she was six foot two, had medium length messy brown hair, though most of it was covered by a grey beanie hat, she also wore bracelets, the 'gems' inside of them was really shards of dust crystals the right bracelet had impact and water dust crystals, while the left bracelet had electric and attract crystals. For clothing she wore an orange t-shirt, black pants, and orange shoes.*_

"Rachel, wait, stop!" Jen shouted after Rachel.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around.

"Jen, please…" Jen stopped walking.

"Rachel… why?" Rachel sighed.

"You know why." Jen paused.

"Was it because of, well, him?" Rachel nodded.

"And to think I thought I had a chance." Rachel sighed before hitting a tree.

"Rachel." Rachel looked over to Jen.

"Why did this happen?" Rachel looked back at the tree.

"You know why…" Jen paused, then walked up to Rachel.

"I told you this wasn't the right thing to do." Rachel allowed Jen to remove the beanie.

"Have you no shame?" Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"Have I no shame? Showing these are the shame." Rachel pointed to her puma ears.

Jen sighed, and then shook her head.

"You seriously think that your ears are the shameful part of this?"

"You think it isn't?"

"No, you covering it up is the problem." Jen tossed the beanie away into total darkness.

"You know, you look a lot better without the beanie." Rachel sighed.

"He didn't think so…" Jen nodded.

"Well, he's an asshole now isn't he?" Rachel sighed.

"Yeah." Jen nodded, then hugged Rachel. Rachel sighed.

"It's okay, let it all out." Rachel nodded, though before anything else could happen a loud roar was heard. The two girls looked over to where the roar was heard.

"Someone denied a sister?" Jen uneasily looked over to Rachel.

"A sister?" There was a chuckle, then another faunas appeared out from behind a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Rachel asked.

Jen took one look at the man's attire.

"White Fang?" Rachel studied the icon as well.

"No, that's not the symbol, there is something different about it." The male faunas nodded.

"You're a member yes?" Rachel shook her head.

"I used to be, though nothing really worked, things didn't clear up." The man sighed.

"I understand your pain dear sister." The man looked over to Jen.

"Whose she?"

"My best friend." The man paused.

"Your friends with the enemy?"

"Excuse me?" Jen asked.

"Oh like you don't know, your kind is horrible to us, like I will believe you are this close friend that sister believes. What if you told her to say so?" The man took off his gloves, revealing some sharp scales.

"Why should I not believe that you are like all other humans?" The man jumped at Jen. He punched, sending Jen flying backwards into a wall.

"Jen!" Rachel shouted. The man jumped forward and punched a tree.

The tree splintered, then snapped. Jen started to get up, though the tree fell down.

"Jen!" Rachel took out her bo staff she spun it around, firing a grenade at the man, knocking him backwards into a tree.

Rachel back flipped up to the man and lunged forward with the weapon, grenade barrel pointing right into the man's chest.

"Stop attacking my friend." The man frowned.

"You think she is your friend?" Rachel frowned.

"I know she's my friend, who are you to tell me the girl who saved my life a few years back is not my friend?" Rachel looked over to the tree.

"Jen." Rachel went to get the tree, though movement behind her made her turn and kicked. She hti the man, and the man hit her at the same time.

Rachel was confused.

"What the fuck?"

"Your clearly not a proud faunas, the only kind of faunas that deserve to live around here are proud faunas." Rachel frowned.

"Just because I'm friends with a human means I'm not proud?" The man sighed.

"Oh girl, you have so much more to learn." Before the man could attack there was a pair of sharp claws blocking his punch.

"What?" A quick upper cut and a kick onto the floor answered his question.

"You okay Rachel?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, are you? You had a whole tree land on you." Jen smirked.

"Remember what my semblance is?" Rachel paused.

"Go kick this guys ass." Jen nodded as the man got back up.

"You're going to regret this girl." The man roared once more.

A few Grimm showed up. The man roared once more before smirking.

"Have fun with my little friends won't you? I'll warn you though, they haven't eaten in quite a while." With that the man walked off.

"Shit, he can control Grimm?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea, maybe he's a Grimm trainer?"

"Those things exist?"

"I have no clue, maybe they do in Grimm territory? Come on, we need to get out of this forest."

"Right!" Jen jumped forward, slashing at the group of Grimm with the claws that came out of her fingerless gloves. Rachel started to spin her bo staff, whenever a monster got close enough Rachel would hit them, using the explosions of her bo staff to knock back the Grimm.

"Are we even going back to the city at this point!?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. Just keep fighting, unless you want to be killed in Grimm territory. I suggest against it sense our bodies wouldn't be able to be buried." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Shit, this part of the forest is pretty thick. I think we are making our way back."

"Though climbing through trees will give these things time for the kill." Jen paused.

"Well, use your semblance."

"Why?"

"The trees, get them out of the way." Rachel paused, then nodded.

"Alright, cover me!" Jen turned and slashed at a charging Ursa.

"Whoa!" Jen was knocked back, though her semblance made it so she was barely harmed.

She slipped out of the Ursa's grasp and slashed it on the chest. Jen rolled to the side, then got up. She looked to see two more Ursi running at her.

Jen pointed both claws at the two, then gripped the gloves. Squeezing the palms, then the claws fired out of the glove.

The blades shot at the Ursi, spinning all the while. The blades tore through the Ursi once, then flew back to the gloves, ripping through the Ursi once more.

"Rachel."

"Hold on." Rachel spun her bo staff, it started to turn into a grenade launcher.

"It might take a while."

"All the more reason to hurry up you know!" Rachel turned around.

"Do you want to do this or something?"

"If I had the semblance I would." Rachel sighed.

"Just let me do my work." Rachel turned once more and fired. With the power of Rachel's semblance the grenade was able to explode like a mini nuke.

"Hey, I can see the sky again!" Jen was finally able to parry an attack.

"Finally!" Rachel fired once more.

"Awesome, even though this is not good for the environment, keep blasting!" Rachel nodded.

"Well, this forest is forsaken, so I doubt exploding half of it in order to escape both this weird faunas man and the Grimm is exactly something we'll be arrested for." Jen paused.

"Good point."

"Oh well speak of the devil." The man jumped out from a tree, spear at the ready. He landed, slamming the dull end on Jen's head.

Jen was able to withstand the hit without taking too much damage, though she still stumbled backwards.

The man stabbed forwards, Jen blocked with her gloves, kicking up at the man's face. The man stepped back a bit, Jen used this time to turn her left glove into a pistol.

When the man came back he swiped the spear towards Jen. Jen ducked underneath the attack, then tripped the man.

Jen opened fire, though the man rolled out of the way and tripped Jen in the process with his spear. Rachel frowned.

"Stop picking on my friend!" Rachel put the grenade launcher on her back, then pressed a button on both of her bracelets. She raised her arms, both bracelets flew off her arms, and turned into nun-chucks.

Rachel grabbed the white and black crystal sided handles. Rachel swung at the man, hitting him with the blue crystal. The crystal glowed. Rachel jumped and kicked the man across the face, then swung her blue crystal nun-chuck at the man's face.

The crystal glowed, then some water splashed across the man's chest. Rachel ducked under a slash, then hit the man with her second nun-chuck. The yellow crystal began to glow.

Rachel kicked the spear, then attacked the man with both of her nun-chucks at the same time. The water and the electricity of the weapons shocked the man for quite some powerful damage. The man jumped back. He roared once more.

"Time to say goodbye girls." The man looked at Rachel.

"I'll see you never, faunas fake." With that the man jumped back into the shadows. Rachel's brows furrowed.

"You son of a bitch." Rachel threw down her bracelet chucks and grabbed her grenade launcher. She fired in the man's direction. Jen quickly finished off the Grimm, then, it was silent.

"Fake, fake?" Jen frowned, then picked up Rachel's nun-chucks.

"Just because I'm not part of the White Fang, doesn't mean I'm a fake." Jen walked up to Rachel.

"Rachel…" Rachel sighed.

"I guess I really am just a useless faunas." Jen shook her head.

"No you're not, the White Fang has been acting weird lately, you know this negative aura is a side effect, and well, humans were always jerks to you." Rachel paused, though Jen silently hugging her surprised her.

"For what it's worth, I would never ask for a different friend, you know Kory and Zoey would agree with me." Rachel paused, then sighed.

"I guess so, lets just get back to Atlas..." The two began to walk through the tree maze, soon leveling half of it just to find their way home.


	3. A Slight Malfunction

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The story kicks off in this chapter, and the four girls go about their day, what mission is Duplica and Angel on, what's ailing poor Rachel, and more importantly, is Venus going to be an all girl school? I don't think that's very important, though for some people that might be important, anyways I'll be posting this story as soon as I get the chapters done, though I hope I can finish before my inspiration fates away.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A Slight Malfunction<p>

"Wake up Duplica, wake up, come on, we're going to be late." Angel lightly nudged her close friend and her mission.

Angel didn't really know much about her and Duplica before this event, or, really anything about herself or Duplica even before that fateful day Master Platinum, had saved their lives.

"Urgh, Angel…" Duplica sleepily whined.

"We don't have any time for that."

"Why not? I wanna sleep."

"You can't, we're doing something very important today."

"Like winning a sparring match this weekend wasn't?" Angel sighed.

"Did you forget what we are doing tomorrow?" Duplica lightly grumbled before putting the covers over her once more. Angel rolled her eyes before throwing the covers off of Duplica.

"Come on lady ass." Angel commented as she picked Duplica up, holding her bridal style.

"My ass isn't what's lazy." Duplica commented. Angel laughed.

"What are you talking about, the only thing you use it for is to sit, or nap, l-a-z-y, lazy ass." Duplica lightly slapped Angel's left arm.

"Jerk." Angel laughed.

"Keep up the smack talk and your carrying yourself." Duplica laughed a little.

"Alright, you're a horrible body guard." Angel paused.

"I am?" Duplica laughed.

"No, I was kidding, I was doing what you called 'calling a person's bluff,' I'm not carrying myself yet now am I?" Angel paused.

"Well, at least your learning." Duplica smiled.

"Now come on, we need to get to the hanger." Duplica sighed.

"Why? I wanna sleep." Angel rolled her eyes.

"So whiney, we're going to the hanger sense we are being dropped off to the city of Atlas." Duplica's eye widened.

"Oh, do you think there are any beds on the airship?" Angel sighed, then laughed.

"What's with you and beds?" Duplica smiled.

"I'm sleepy." Angel rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you need a body guard." Duplica shifted a little in Angel's hands.

"Hey whoa wait a minute stop moving so fast!" Duplica giggled a little as she continued to move.

"Duplica seriously, stop that!" Duplica openly laughed as the Angel walked into the hanger area.

"Sir, the girls are here!" Platinum Prime looked over to the entrance.

_Platinum Prime was roughly twenty eight years old, he was pretty muscular, had short messy gray hair. For body wear he wore a black suit, the bottoms of the pants had a few grey gears, and the sleeves had the same design, a gray backpack rested on his back, though the backpack had a few extra pockets compared to the average backpack, and grey boots._

He smirked a little when he saw Duplica's shenanigans.

'She never grew up...' He thought to himself before walking down to the girls.

"Good morning little flowers." Prime managed to choke out, saying anything remotely cute made him die inside.

Both girls looked up to Platinum as he walked up to them.

"Good morning Mr. Prime." Angel said as she bowed, accidentally dropping Duplica.

"Ouch, Angel." Duplica got up. She looked up to Platinum.

"Oh, good morning Prime sir!" Duplica got up and saluted.

"What where you girls doing?" Duplica paused.

"I was wondering if there were any beds on the airship." Prime smirked.

"So looking like you were having a seizure in Angel's arms is what you do when you are curious?" Duplica paused.

"Maybe?" Prime rolled his eyes.

"In any case, the answer is yes, there is a bed in the airship." Duplica's eyes widened as she began to smile.

"There is?" Prime masked his annoyance with a smile of his own. He generally would shout at anyone who has asked him this many questions, though not even Platinum Prime was able to withstand Duplica's very cute childlike attitude.

"Why do you need so much sleep anyways?" Duplica paused, thinking of a response.

"I don't know, all I know is the more I use my semblance thing, the more tired I get, and for some weird reason the more semblance I copy, the more sleep I need every night." Prime paused.

"That makes sense, you need to work out your spirit chi more before you can use your semblance more." Duplica nodded.

"Right, Angel, bring Duplica to the nearest bedroom that you can find."

"Yes sir!" Angel picked up Duplica once more.

"Whoa, Angel I don't think you need to carry me anymore." Angel blushed a little.

"I thought you would be too lazy to walk to the bedroom." Duplica paused.

"Eh, I guess…"

"Exactly." Angel turned and started to walk off.

"Oh, and before you leave." Angel turned.

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to drop Duplica when bowing, you know your job, don't go and do the opposite of it." Angel paused.

"I'm sorry sir." Prime nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about, just remember, there is no point to a goal if you do things that are opposite to your objective." Angel nodded before walking off to the airship.

"Platinum." Prime looked over to two more faunas walk up to him.

"Ah, there you are Gold Gibbon, Copper Chim, where's Silver?"

"What, you talking about Spider?" Gold asked.

"Yes." Copper paused.

"Well, I think Silver said something about fixing Ape, where's Bronze?"

"That Bab's in the airship already, go get Silver right now."

"What's the rush sir?" Prime rolled his eyes.

"Must your memory be so horrible? We are exporting Omega and Gamma to Atlas today remember?" Copper nodded.

"Right, sorry sir." Prime rolled his eyes.

"Just go get Silver."

"Yes sir!"

…

"Come on Rachel, wake up!" Jen shouted as she slammed Rachel's bedroom door open.

Rachel sprang up out of bed, landing right on her left foot and spinning, attacking Jen with her normally non visible tail.

"Gah!" Jen stepped back, both fists are the ready.

"Oh, sorry Jen." Rachel commented.

"Sheesh I know you were always a light and jumpy sleeper, but I didn't think you would use your tail." Rachel frowned, tail now lazily moving about.

"Sorry, but you surprised me, why did you shout at me anyways?" Jen frowned before sitting down on Rachel's bed.

"Today's the day." Rachel paused, tail motionless.

"Oh." She walked over and sat down next to Jen.

"But, we can't go." Jen nodded.

"I know, though we need to talk to Headmaster Thordin about this remember?" Rachel sighed.

"Can't I just stay at home?"

"No, you can't, come on get your clothing on, and this time, no beanie hat, no hiding your tail in your pants, nothing of the sorts, you are going to show the fact that you are a Faunas, and that you are proud." Rachel frowned.

"According to that man I'm not." Jen put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Enough of that, are you seriously going to take what that man said more serious then what I say?" Rachel paused.

"You don't understand Jen, I know you're trying to help, though you just don't understand."

"I understand you are taking this man's insult a lot harder then you should."

"If you were a Faunas you would understand." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to be a Faunas to understand?" Rachel lightly pushed Jen off the bed before putting the covers over herself.

"How else could you understand the constant pain and ridicule these horrendous inhuman appendages I have causes me." Jen paused before sitting next to Rachel's figure.

"Don't make me drag you out as you are right now, cause if I do I think quite a few faunas will have their heads turning, this g string looks really good on you." Rachel blushed a bit, though she knew Jen was not going to stop pestering her until she did what Jen wanted, so she lightly pushed Jen off once more in order to get up herself.

"Okay, okay, fine. Though you better allow me to curl up in a ball in my bed when we are done." Jen chuckled as Rachel slapped on her clothing.

"Come on, let's go." Jen lightly held onto Rachel's right hand.

"And just so you know, Faunas or not, as the second member of the remaining Team, I want you to know that being a Faunas isn't your problem, it's how you fear everyone else will react about it." Rachel sighed.

"Jen, please, seriously, drop it."

…

"Good day to you Mr. Prime, how may we help you today?" A Faunas asked as Prime walked out of the airship.

"I'm just dropping off some cargo that's all." The half bear nodded his head.

"Mind if I ask which cargo sir?"

"Cargo OG1718." The other's eyes widened before going back to a normal expression.

"Ah, well, you may go about your day sir, have a nice one." Prime nodded, though as he turned the others spoke.

"Good luck sir, please show these humans their mistakes." Prime chuckled a little.

"That was the plan all along my brother." Prime walked back to the airship, Duplica and Angel were walking out.

"Alright girls, are you ready to receive your next mission?" Both girls nodded.

"Okay, your current objective is to find these two girls." Prime gave Duplica and Angel two pictures.

"We would like you to confront these two, peacefully, they are not aware of us, though they are going to be our allies, we need you to team up with these two so you can get into the school of Venus. While you two are at the school there are two things we need you to do. One, Duplica, we need you to duplicate as many people's semblance as you can, do you remember how to do that?"

"Let them hit me a few times, then unleash my semblance once I got a good enough lock on them."

"And how do you get that lock?"

"The physical contact helps boost it, the more interaction I get the more likely I can identify the enemies aura, and then I can use their weapons and semblance."

"Now why can you copy their weapons as well?" Duplica paused.

"Well, their weapons are just their external ways to express themselves, a weapon is as much as their aura as their semblance." Prime smirked a little.

"At least you understand that much. Well, you two know your duty, you should go do them, and don't worry, we will be in the city, if anything bothers you please feel free to come back." Prime frowned in a 'please don't actually come back' kind of way. Angel nodded.

"Yes sir, we will get to work immediately." Angel lightly held onto Duplica's hand. Though before she could guide Duplica to wherever these possible allies were Prime stopped her.

"Though before you go on your mission." Both Angel and Duplica looked over to Prime.

"Yes sir?" Angel asked.

"My bank account has been updated to your scrolls for your meals, and possibly for a hotel room if Duplica somehow still needs some more sleep." Angel nodded.

"Thank you for informing us sir, we will complete your job as soon as we can, with minimum cost to your wallet that we can." With that Angel guided Duplica away from the cargo bay.

"Okay, we should go look for the girls from the photograph right now, if you're not tired that is." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"I'm not tired." Angel nodded.

"Good, then how about we go find out who these two girls are." Duplica sighed.

"Fine." Angel paused.

"What's wrong Duplica?"

"I dunno, I wish we could just get a day off, I want to know more about something."

"About what?" Angel asked. Duplica paused.

"I want to know more about the Battle of the Blitz." Angel paused.

"Yeah, I have no clue what that is." Duplica frowned.

"If we had the time to stop by the library I would rent a book that might have some knowledge on the matter." Angel nodded.

"Maybe we can request that from Prime after we find these girls." Duplica frowned.

"But, I wanna learn about this whole thing right now, I feel like it's important." Angel nodded.

"We can, just, after we find these girls." Duplica sighed.

"Okay, though how will be find them, what do they even look like?" Angel looked down at the photos.

"Well, this is what they look alike. So, all we need to do is look for darker hair colors and faunas, not to difficult right?" Duplica sighed.

"If it allows me to find out more about this dream, I'll do it."

…

"Do you think it's not out of the question to try and find some freelancers to join our team?" Jen asked.

"The whole reason why we are withdrawing is because we don't have the others anymore. We could get two new people, though that would create more problems then it would solve." Rachel stated. Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes in order for things to get better you need to make more problems if it solves the current one." Rachel sighed as she stirred her coffee, the two were currently sitting down in a coffee shop.

"I don't think that will help our place at all." Jen sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, well, if there is no other better way to go about this, we will resign." Rachel knew Jen was unhappy with the thought.

"You know you can go without me, I don't want to be a burden." Jen looked shocked before shaking her head.

"No, it's fine, after what happened I don't blame you for wanting to just forget about it all. But do you think constantly repressing these thoughts will help you out at all?" Rachel frowned, looking off to the front of the shop. Some blonde and what Rachel assumed was her date sense they were holding hands had just walked in.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Jen sighed a little.

"No need to get defensive and lie to me you know." Rachel frowned.

"I'm not lying." Rachel looked to the crowd, the same couple where ordering some coffee it seemed.

"Rachel, as your closest friend, I understand you won't be happy to hear the truth, but I know your lying." Rachel paused, it was true, though she didn't want to talk about it.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Jen paused.

"Well when are we going to talk about this then?" Rachel looked over to Jen, who was visibly upset, not mad, not exactly sad, just plain upset.

"I've had to repress this for to long because you didn't want to talk about it, I think it's about time that you humor me don't you think?" Rachel frowned.

"Humor you?"

"It's a saying, basically can we just talk about the event?" Rachel frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it Jen, please, just leave it at that." Jen sighed.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but seriously, this is eating both of us away, we have to at least tell the Headmaster about this." Rachel sighed.

"Do we have to?" Jen lightly put her hand over one of Rachel's.

"Unless you want to mope around for the rest of your life yes, we have to."

"Excuse me." Both girls look up. Rachel noted that it was the two girls she saw earlier.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we sit here? There are two seats open, and the other tables are full." Jen paused, she saw one table that was open."

"Uh sure." Rachel answered.

"You have Puma ears?" The cyan haired girl commented.

"Duplica, that's not something to just blurt out."

"But Angel, it's true." Rachel awkwardly looked at her coffee.

"What's your name Ms?"

"Duplica, come on let's not to be direct, she doesn't seem to want to talk."

"Rachel." Rachel said.

"Oh, well I think your ears are cute." Rachel looked at Duplica curiously.

"What? I just said your ears look cute on you, do you have a tail as well?" Rachel slowly nodded.

"Aw, that's adorable." The other girls smiled.

"Th,thank you." Rachel was stunned, this girl was really nice.

"Well, now that we have broken the ice." Angel extended her hand to Rachel.

"Hello, my name is Angel Melody, what's yours?"

"My name is Rachel Rapture, and this is my teammate Jennifer Yox." Rachel replied as she shook Angel's hand.

"You only have one teammate?" Rachel paused.

"Well," "yes." Jen paused, Rachel had just cut her off.

"Oh, but don't you need four in order to form a team."

"Yeah, though sadly we can't find two people to join us…" Rachel wasn't sure if having these two joining them was a good idea, Duplica was rather nice, and Angel seemed to be very polite, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well, this is weird to ask sense we just met, though do you think that we can join you?"

"I don't know, do you two have any combat experience?" Jen asked.

"Course we do, we don't have these for nothing." Angel showed the two her parasol and Duplica's katana. Jen nodded.

"Well, how does Rachel feel about this?" Rachel looked over to Angel, she was patently waiting, Duplica was smiling with a 'come on, please?' kind of look on her face, Jen was looking hopeful, though she was trying not to show it.

Rachel sighed, if it would make Jen happy, Rachel would do it…

"I don't see why not." Angel smiled while Duplica looked ecstatic.

"Well, that settles it I guess, I hope you two are ready, cause we are going to Venus right now." Duplica looked puzzled.

"Where is that again?" Jen took her cup.

"Come on, we'll show you." The four got up. Angel lightly holding onto Duplica's right hand with her left hand.

"So, I mean I shouldn't get into your business like this, but uh, are you two dating or something?" Rachel asked.

"It's only fair sense we kind of pointed something out about you, and no. I am Duplica's bodyguard, I'm simply holding her hand as to make sure I will not lose her in this dense crowd." Angel wasn't trying to only convince Rachel though. Rachel nodded.

"You're her bodyguard?"

"Yes I am."

"Mind if I ask what you are guarding her from?" Angel paused.

"Why, from the world really." Rachel looked curious.

"I was hired by some sources that I am not to name aloud in order to keep Duplica safe from harm."

"Why, is she this important or something?" Jen asked.

"Well, let's just say her semblance is." Both Jen and Rachel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, we'll see soon enough in the entry test." Now it was Duplica and Angel's turn to look confused.

"There's an entry test?"

"Yup, you two didn't know?" Both shook their heads.

"Well, welcome to Venus."


	4. All In

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The girls attempt to get into the school, though something gets in the way.

* * *

><p>"So, what does this test entail?" Angel asked Rachel as the four walked through the gates of the school of Venus.<p>

"Well, I think it's some kind of tournament." Jen replied.

"Some kind of tournament?" Duplica asked.

"Yes, those are a series of matches to make sure all of us are qualified to get into the school itself." Duplica nervously looked at Angel.

"Are we fighting as a team?"

"For a couple of them I think." Rachel replied.

"I heard it was mostly in pairs of two, though some of them is by ourselves as well." Duplica's fear increased.

"You know how to fight by yourself, right?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I mean I do, but Angel generally does the fighting for me."

"Why?"

"Duplica is a pacifist." Both Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"But, she still fights people."

"Maybe Angel means Duplica prefers to do anything else but fight." Duplica nodded.

"Why else would she need a body guard, her semblance is powerful enough to make her an unstoppable one girl army, if she wants to fight that is." Both Jen and Rachel curiously looked at Duplica.

"Well, I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." The four walked over to a sparing arena.

It seemed like there was a lot of people, they were in a large group, though with some looked it seemed like they were surrounding some guy.

"Who's he?" Angel asked.

"That might be the headmaster." Jen answered.

Duplica looked over to see the man was walking up to them.

"Ah, you must be Rachel Rapture, leader of Team RMDY." Rachel shook her head, then awkwardly looked away.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Well, Team RMDY is kind of disbanded, me and Jen Yox are the only two left who are still in the team." The man paused.

"Then who are these two?" Angel stepped forward.

"My name is Angel Melody, and the other new addition is Duplica Harper." The man nodded.

"So, you're looking to form a new team?"

"Yes." Rachel stated, hoping that the man wasn't about to just turn them away because they were not a team at that point. The man nodded, then smiled.

"Well, I don't want to sound conceded, but you made a good decision of choosing this school. The testing course is starting soon, what's your team name?" The others looked at each other.

"So, team names are based off of what again?" Angel asked.

"Well, just about anything really, we could do last names if you want, we did that last time."

"So, we have Harper, Rapture, Melody, and Yox, what could we make with that? What kind of four letter word has a H, R, M, and a Y?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a four letter word, for example our old team was team remedy. So we can try to find a word that has those four letters."

"Like, Harmony?" Angel suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea." Rachel agreed.

"So, I guess that settles it, we are team HRMY, or harmony really." The man nodded.

"The test should start very soon, I wish you girls the best of luck." The man turned.

"Wait, does that mean I'm the leader?" Duplica asked.

"Indeed it does, it's a lengthy responsibility, though it is also a great one, I hope you will become a strong leader while learning at our academy." With that the man walked off.

"Okay, we should probably get in the building now." Rachel and Jen began to walk off.

Angel joined them, though stopped when she noticed Duplica was not by her side. Duplica was kind of just standing there.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as she walked up.

"I'm the leader of the group?" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"But, why, why am I the leader?"

"I don't know, though I can see you as a great leader."

"How do you figure that? I can barely fight by myself, what makes me such a good leader?"

"Well, fighting isn't everything when it comes to leading you know, if anything the leader should be better at telling their allies to fight for them." Duplica paused.

"I don't know about that…"

"Hey, you two, what's the hold up?" Jen asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Duplica ran over, Angel quick on her heels.

"We were just talking about stuff that's all."

"Oh, what were you talking about?" Rachel asked as the four walked to the bleachers of the arena.

"That coffee place." Angel replied.

"Oh, they had nice coffee didn't they?"

"Yeah that was what I was saying." Angel agreed.

"Alright new comers, take your seats." The four looked to the other side of the arena, the man they were talking to was standing in the middle of the arena.

"I, am Headmaster Thordin. Today all of you have enlisted yourself to help in your studying to become the finest huntsmen our kingdom can offer. There will be many ups and downs of your education, though before we start off with that, there is the inauguration exam. There is nothing too much to it, we are just going to put some huntsmen with borderline skills against each other to make sure that their skills are adequate to join, though before you worry too much I'll let it be known now, losing doesn't mean you are not going to pass the test, just give it your all, if you show us your full power, we will allow you in, sense we will know you are a hard worker. Okay, so the first match is going to be Angel Melody from team HRMY versus Star Sapphire from team SEAL."

"Good luck." Duplica said to Angel as Angel stood up.

"I think you should be saying so to this poor soul." Angel ran to the end of the bleachers and jumped, landing into the ring with a good trimmer being sent around her.

"So, you will be my first victim?" Star asked as she jumped down as well, pike at the ready.

"Oh, I hope she'll be fine."

"She'll be fine, she looks like a tough girl." Jen reassured, though Duplica wasn't convinced.

"Let the match, begin!" Star started the fight by stabbing at Angel.

Angel moved to her right, quickly using the stick of her parasol to knock the pike upwards, then kicked it with some wind magic. The pike was slammed to the other side of Star, though Star used this to her advantage.

She jumped upwards, launching herself into the air with the momentum. Star spun her pike around, turning it into its automatic shotgun form.

Star landed onto the ground and fired a shell. Angel noticed and easily opened her parasol.

The fragments of the shell hit the parasol, soon landing back onto the ground. Star continued to fire, the shells were hitting the parasol, though they didn't look like they were scratching.

Star frowned, then took the magazine out of the gun. She put in an orange one, bullets fused with fire dust.

"Come on out of hiding won't you?" Angel noticed, and reloaded the magazine of her parasol's as well.

Star fired, a huge burst of flame shot out of the barrel, it flew forward, determined to melt Angel's riot parasol. The tip of Angel's parasol was glowing blue, gun barrel ready to fire.

"Two can play that game girl." Angel pressed the trigger button, a barrage of water bubbles was shot out of the parasol's gun barrel.

Star continued firing, the fire and water managing to cancel each other, creating a lot of steam. Star ran out of bullets, then loaded a normal clip into her auto shotgun. Angel was standing on the other side of the steam, waiting. It wasn't a smart idea though, sense a pike flew out of the mist and knocked Angel to the floor.

Angel closed her parasol, revealing the base's blade. Angel was knocked down once more, then was knocked to the edge of the steam cloud.

"Son of a," she was cut off by a fierce stab. Angel flew backwards, though she landed on her feet.

"Okay, enough of this." Angel fired a large gust of wind, completely getting rid of the steam cloud's existence near the ground.

Angel noticed Star was charging forward, then fired a purple bolt at her. Star rolled to the right, though was knocked up by a rising pillar of earth.

Angel used some fire magic to turn her bullets into flaming bullets, then let them rip.

Star noticed, and switched her magazine to an ice dust magazine. Star jumped down, unloading as to make the ice melt into water and have the water extinguish the flames.

Star landed, though she ended up being knocked to the other side of the arena by a quick kick by Angel, which was aided by some wind magic.

Star got up, shotgun at the ready.

"I think that's enough, Star's aura is rather low, the winner is Angel Melody, and both of you are ready to face the hardships of this job, you two pass the test." Angel turned.

"Alright, now it's Duplica versus Amber Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli." Duplica's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, it's a two versus one?" Jen asked Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but what!?" Angel asked as she got up to her seat once more.

Duplica got up, then jumped down like Angel did, though she used some wind dust to lighten her fall.

"This should be very easy." Amber said confidently as she readied her barb wired baseball bat.

"I wouldn't be too cocky Amber, if it's two versus one it probably means this girl is as skilled as the two of us combined." Lapis stated, readying her Halberd and riot shield. Angel shook her head.

"Look at how she's built, I can easily crush her." Lapis sighed, why was she paired with this lard head?

"Never mind, just attack." Amber nodded, then charged forward.

Lapis guarded herself, making sure she would not be hurt when studying the enemy.

Amber swung at Duplica. Duplica blocked with her katana, then punched Amber across the face.

"Brave are we?" Amber asked as she grabbed Duplica's hand.

Duplica blocked another clubbing. Duplica smirked.

"You'll see why soon enough." Amber wasn't fazed, and hit Duplica in the stomach.

Duplica shouted in surprise before being clubbed to the floor.

"Duplica." Angel gasped. Amber smirked.

"I told you she was weaker Lapis." Angel kicked Duplica up into the air, then clubbed her into Lapis's shield.

"I have to help." Jen looked over to Angel.

"No, don't, Duplica will be disqualified, and she might not be able to join us." Angel frowned.

"If this gets out of hand I am going down there to help, it's in my duty to not even supposed to be allowing this to happen." Jen nodded.

"Just, try not to interfere." Angel sighed.

"This Amber fellow seems to be rather violent." Duplica slowly got up.

Lapis stepped back. Duplica smirked.

"You really need to think things through Ms. Amethyst." With that Duplica's weapon changed into Amber's.

There was a murmur in the crowd, then Duplica hit the ground, a few rocks flew up, then formed a vaguely humanoid figure from them.

"Attack her." Duplica pointed at Lapis.

The stone golem turned and charged. Duplica pressed a button on the bat, the barbs started to unravel, the wood was opened, showing a container of fire dust, and the other parts of the bat turned into a dustblower (basically a flamethrower.) Duplica fired at Amber, slowly taking her approach.

"Wow, what did she just do?" Rachel asked.

"Did she just copy Amber's aura?" Jen and Rachel looked over to Angel, for answers."

"I told you her semblance was a powerful one." The three looked back to the action.

The stone golem went to fight Amber, and Duplica was attacking Lapis.

"I don't see what Duplica was worried about, she's doing pretty good." Angel said aloud.

Duplica stepped backwards sense some spikes where shot out of the riot shield. Duplica changed over to Angel's fighting style in order to block the spikes.

Duplica formed an impact under Lapis, though she was quickly knocked into Lapis's shield by a back attack from Amber. Lapis lifted her shield into the air, then both girls were launched into the air due to Duplica's impact magic.

"Your finished." Lapis pointed the shield downward, then fired. Duplica was hit by the spikes, then was slammed into a wall by Amber's club.

"Duplica!" Angel stood up.

"Angel." Angel turned.

"Fuck the rules Jen I'm failing my duty." With that Angel jumped into the arena once more.

"Headmaster, Angel seems to be interrupting, should we stop her?" A woman asked Thordin.

Thordin in turn smirked, then waved a hand to his left.

"Ah, alright then."

"Angel, move in!"

"Yes ma'am!" Angel ran forward, stabbing at Amber. Amber parried with her bat, though she was knocked back by a wind arrow, Duplica had changed auras again.

"What kind of semblance is that?" Rachel asked Jen.

"I haven't the slightest idea." The two looked back down at the arena.

"Angel attack Lapis, I got Amber."

"Not so fast." The battle stopped for a second when Kat Emerald, their final member, jumped into the arena.

"Sir." Thordin lightly moved his left hand once more.

"Oh no you don't, not right when it was a fair fight!" Rachel jumped into the arena as well, knocking Kat's flail away from Duplica.

A loud spark was heard once the weapons collided.

"Ouch!" Duplica noticed.

"Angel, keep Kat away from us."

"Coming right up!" Angel ducked under Amber's bat.

Angel turned to face Kat, though thankfully Rachel blocked Amber's next attack, like she expected. Kat swung forward, flail taser sparking to it's max output.

Angel formed a shield in front of her. The head of the flail broke the shield, though Kat was quickly knocked back by a wind arrow Duplica sent Kat's way.

"How many elements does that bow have?" Rachel asked.

"Well, fire, ice, water, electric or whatever you call it, wind, impact, attract, and thanks to Angel, some of her magic, every type of arrow has a second way of attacking thanks to this semblance and the arrow itself can turn into thirty arrow, a cluster arrow I dubbed it. The best part is that it can also have a dust crystal effect what element it is, imagine thirty fire arrows being launched at you. The only downside is that it takes a lot of my spirit chi to fire one cluster arrow out." Duplica explained as she had to dodge several attack from Lapis's halberd.

"How many more auras do you have?"

"So far, I think I have like, what, five?"

"No, you forgot about James Xiav Haywood." Duplica paused.

"What was that name?"

"James Xiav Haywood." Duplica stopped fighting completely, there was some weird feeling overcoming her.

She felt dizzy, clearly something was wrong.

"Lapis, now!" Amber shouted. Lapis frowned.

"If I must, I don't really want to though." Lapis lunged.

"NO!" Angel jumped forward and took the hit.

Amber ran in and swung. Duplica shouted in pain, the bat had some wind dust of it's own, then the impact slammed Duplica into a wall.

"Duplica!" Angel's eyes were ready to burst out hot flames.

"Stop that at once!" Jen shouted before she jumped in. The woman next to Thordin looked over to him, he was frowning.

"Sir." Thordin shook his head.

"That poor girl is seriously injured, are we not going to help her?" Thordin sighed, then sat back, looking at Angel.

"Hold it right there." Star commented as she jumped back in, though everyone was plastered to a wall soon enough, Angel looked pissed. She jumped at Amber, quickly disarming her and putting the parasol's blade at her throat.

"You will stop this nonsense at once! Striking a docile target, how dare you!" Star ran over, though Rachel shooting at her with a grenade amplified by her power semblance stopped her, Kat, and sadly Jen.

"Jen!" Jen landed, bounced off the ground slightly, then landed on her feet. The seven were going to continue, though clapping stopped them.

"Excellent." Thordin looked pleased.

"Huh?" The remaining part of Team HRMY asked.

"You passed the test." The three looked to see team SEAL put away their weapons, looking pleased with the result.

"Wait, what?" Jen asked.

"The test was to see what your new comers were made out of, and more importantly how you would act as a team, Angel stepping in and evening the odds was actually what I was hoping for."

"Really, but, isn't that against the rules?" Rachel asked.

"You girls showed that when the situation looks ugly you are willing to help each other, rules or not, and you passed with flying colors, though before we continued with everyone else's test, which are all different, we should probably get your leader some help." Angel's eyes widened.

"Duplica!" Amber walked up to Rachel as Angel ran off.

"Sorry about hurting your friend." Rachel frowned.

"I know it was because of the test, but I'm still kind of annoyed with you." Amber nodded.

"Understandable." The six looked over to Angel, who had Duplica in her arms.

"Can one of you hold onto her for me?" Rachel nodded, then walked over and held Duplica.

"She isn't heavy." Rachel commented.

"That's not why I want you to hold her, I can hold her easily myself."

"Then why have me hold her?" Angel put her hands together, though there was a space in the middle of her palms.

A white light began to glow and Angel blinked, her green iris's beginning to glow. She hover her hands are certain parts of Duplica. Duplica's breaths became for relaxed once Angel did so.

"There, she should be fine now." Angel noted as the white light and iris glow faded away.

"What was that?" Jen asked as a few staff walked up to escort the four to the medical wing.

"Oh, just some healing magic." Both Jen and Rachel looked confused.

"Healing magic?"

"My semblance is basically like dust except that it has more elements, and so far I managed to fuse my dress and jacket with many of the elements, healing isn't a dust, or not to my knowledge anyways."

"Come on, we should get Duplica somewhere to rest."

"Right."


	5. Back in Time

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group tries to learn more about Duplica's sudden black out, was it a memory, or was it just a nightmare?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Back in Time<p>

A slash, a scream, an explosive, and a bright flash of light, this was something new Duplica remembered as she woke up screaming in some place she didn't know.

"Duplica!" Angel put a hand on Duplica's left hand.

"Angel!?" Angel smiled a little.

"Your fine, everything is fine." Duplica paused, soon relaxing when she realized her friend was still here.

"Where, where am I?"

"You're in the medical wing, we were worried sick." Duplica frowned.

"How long was I out?"

"Roughly eleven hours." Jen replied.

Angel made a hushing noise, though it wasn't loud enough to drown out Jen's voice.

"I was out for how long!?" Duplica was stunned.

"Yes, but it's okay Duplica, nothing important happened in the last eleven hours." Duplica sighed, getting comfortable under the covers.

"Okay."

"Though if you don't mind me asking, what was that all about, did you run out of spirit chi or something?" Duplica shook her head.

"No, no, I had some sort of nightmare or something." Angel looked confused.

"A nightmare caused that?"

"I don't know, all I remember was you saying a name at me, then next thing I know I feel light headed, and then I woke up here." The other three looked at each other.

"Well, while you were resting we got our room number, and the other two moved everything in." Duplica raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't help?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"We agreed that someone should stay with you, and sense I am your bodyguard it would only be fair if I stayed back to look after you." Duplica nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired I guess."

"You should get some more rest then." Duplica shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get the same nightmare again." Angel sighed.

"You won't get the same nightmare again, you were awake long enough to have a different dream."

"I don't think that's even true," "In any case you copied two more auras, you simply must be tired." Duplica paused, and then yawned.

"Is the room clean?" Angel smiled.

"Yes ma'am, clean as a whistle."

"What about," "Your bed is made and as warm as you normally like it." Duplica paused.

"I'll sleep if we can go to the room." Angel nodded.

"It's a deal then." Duplica went to get up, though her legs gave way.

Duplica made a soft groan noise before collapsing onto the bed once more.

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing is going on doctor, were just going to get our leader to our dorm." The doctor paused.

"Alright, just make sure she gets enough rest."

"Of course." Angel noted as she picked Duplica up.

"So, are we allowed into Venus?" Duplica asked.

"Sure are, starting tomorrow we are doing to be starting our schooling carrier." Duplica smiled as Jen opened the door to their dorm room.

"Spin around a little, I wanna look." Angel did so.

"Not that fast, I still need to see smart ass." Angel laughed a little, then slowed down.

The room was rather large, much to Duplica's surprise, there was one clothing closet for each girl, one desk for each girl, a window opposite the door, as for the beds there was a bed on each side of the window, those were Jen's and Rachel's. Duplica's and Angel's bed were put in a bunk form on the right side of the door.

Angel laid Duplica down on the bottom bunk and tucked her in.

"There, better?" Duplica smiled as she snuggled under the covers.

"So warm." Angel smiled before lightly ruffling Duplica's hair.

"Aw, Angel your ruining my hair." Duplica whined. Angel laughed.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Duplica playfully retorted.

"Oh, go to sleep you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"We made a deal."

"We never shook hands." Angel paused.

"That's playing dirty." Duplica laughed, eyes drooping.

"Night night." Angel smiled.

"Good morning Duplica." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Listen here missy."

"Well, it is the morning." Duplica paused.

"Smart ass." Lily smiled a little.

"I'm not the only one."

"Takes one to know one." Duplica playfully retorted, then fell asleep.

"Those two are cute together." Jen whispered to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement.

Angel turned.

"Welp, we've got situated, so now what else is there to do today, any other business, or is there some down time?" Jen paused.

"Well, sense our leader is asleep I would think we have some free time right now." Angel nodded.

"Alright, that's good to know." Angel poked Duplica.

"What?" Duplica sleepily asked.

"At least take your shoes off when in bed Duplica." Duplica sighed, then lightly kicked her shoes to the floor.

"Now we need to change the sheets." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Later."

"But."

"Later." There was a pause.

"Alright, good night."

"Morning Melody." Angel sighed.

"Alright, you win." Duplica smiled a little.

"Now I'll go to sleep."

"It's technically a nap."

"Oh bite me." Angel paused.

"You're getting a face full of fire magic if you actually do so." Angel laughed.

"Would never dream of it."

"Riiiiiiiight, well, morning."

"Napping." With that Duplica fell asleep.

"So, are you related or something?" Angel turned, confused by Rachel's question.

"Huh?"

"Are you two related?"

"No, I'm just her bodyguard."

"How did you two meet?" Jen asked.

Angel paused.

"We can't remember."

"Huh?"

"Neither of us can remember a thing."

"You both have amnesia?" Angel paused.

"Whatever that means, sure." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"So you two don't remember anything, other than your names and that fact that you were her bodyguard?" Angel nodded her head.

"That's weird, I wonder what happened to you two." Jen wondered aloud.

"I tell Duplica that we will remember in due time, though I wish we could remember quicker." Angel's voice trailed off as she looked outside.

"So, how did you and Jen meet up?" Rachel frowned at Jen.

"Well, me and her have been friends sense we were young, so we decided to come here and learn how to be a unstoppable pair, then we kind of realized we needed to be a team of four."

"So basically we came right on time?" Jen nodded.

"Sure did."

"Well that was lucky, so how about you two, you dating or anything?"

"Nah, we're close friends sure, though we are not dating." Angel nodded.

"Do you have any idea as to why Duplica had blacked out in the middle of our match?" Angel frowned.

"I don't have the slightest idea to be honest with you. She's not the one to just randomly black out."

"Wait, didn't she say something about blacking out after you said some name to her?"

"Yeah, Rachel has a point Angel, didn't that happen?" Angel nodded.

"Hm, I remember that to, though I don't understand why a name would get Duplica to pass out."

"Maybe it triggered a flash back?" Angel paused.

"It's a possibility…"

"To be fair why else would a name make someone pass out."

"Well, either way we won't be able to ask her until she wakes up, so until then… what should we do?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we don't really have anything mandatory, so right now is really just a time to relax and stuff."

"I've got cards if you want to play some." Rachel offered.

"Maybe, what game are we going to play?"

"Um, how about Grimm shit?" Angel smiled.

"Sweet, I love that game."

"Best be good at it, me and Rachel play it a little too often." Jen noted as she put the card deck on the floor.

The girls sat down around the deck.

"I'm better off at Vale Poker to be honest."

"Really, but, we live in Atlas."

"I know, I'm not sure, but I've always been good at Vale Poker, not sure how I got the skill for it."

"Maybe you'll find out sometime down the road?" Angel nodded.

"Well, I guess I go first." Angel noted as she put down her first two cards.

"So, do you two have a family life, friends?" Rachel tensed up.

"How about you start." Jen suggested.

Angel paused, nothing came back to her.

"Well, um…"

"You don't remember, do you?" Angel frowned, then shook her head.

Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"It must suck to not remember basically anything." Angel sighed.

"You have no idea." Jen nodded, then put down some cards of her own.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about that before asking you that question." Angel waved a hand.

"It's fine, I call bull shit Jen."

"Aw." Jen took the deck, adding all the pile back into her hand.

"That was a good call." Angel smiled at Rachel's comment.

"Yes, you better be on your toes girls, cause before you know it I'll beat both of you at your own game." Jen and Rachel both shared a smirk.

"Oh we'll just see about that Angel."

…

"Copper, report." Copper walked into Platinum's room.

Copper bowed.

"Duplica and Angel are officially part of the school, now Duplica will be able to freely copy everyone's auras." Prime smirked.

"Excellent, then everything is going according to plan, alright, you know what needs to be done next."

"Yes sir, I'll go alert the others right now." Copper turned.

"Oh, and Copper." Copper paused, then turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Remember to tell Bronze, you two are recon, nothing else, that kid's always trigger happy." Copper bowed.

"Will do sir." Copper turned, then walked off.

Prime smirked.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan…"

…

"Grim shit."

"Best take my final card Jen, looks like I win again!"

"Nice going Angel, this is your fifth victory." Angel smiled.

"I guess I'm good at all card games."

"Every card game? I think we will have to put that statement to the test." Angel laughed.

"We can if you want, what game should we play next then?"

"Not sure, how about Potshot?" Angel nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." Angel looked over to Duplica's bed.

"Never mind, let's put that on hold." Angel got up and walked over to Duplica.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Duplica yawned, then snuggled under the covers.

"I'm sleepy." Duplica replied.

"Even after that nap? It's been at least an hour." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you going to take another nap?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders again.

Angel smiled.

"Come on lazy, we're playing cards, you wanna join?" Duplica paused.

"But, the floors cold." Angel rolled her eyes, then took her jacket off and put it on the floor, flattening it out and evenly folding it before gesturing for Duplica to sit.

Duplica sighed.

"Can I still lie down? I'm comfy…" Angel looked at the other girls.

"We can move closer, pull up a table or something." Jen suggested.

Angel nodded.

Once the three got the other stuff ready they sat around the table and Angel gave Duplica seven cards.

"What game are we playing?" Duplica asked through a yawn.

"Potshot." Angel replied.

"Huh, is that the guessing one?"

"It is indeed that one." Duplica nodded.

"Alright, who starts?"

"You decide, this will be your first decision as the leader." Duplica paused.

"Hey Angel, got any fives?" Angel frowned.

"Sorry Duplica, but it looks like you are going to have to take a potshot." Duplica sighed.

"Aw man." Duplica took a card from the deck, then put two cards down.

"Lucky." Angel complemented.

"Alright Jen, your next." Jen nodded.

"Do you have a six Duplica?"

"Oh man…" Duplica pouted as she gave Jen a six.

"Aces."

"Potshot."

"No, I meant aces as in, well, it's like a phrase I use. Basically Aces means 'awesome,' or 'that's great,' kind of like that."

"Oh, it's like your catchphrase or something?" Jen awkwardly looked at Rachel.

"Basically." Rachel replied.

"That's really cool, I always wanted one of my own, but I'm terrible at making them."

"You're not as bad as you tell." Angel argued.

"You heard my last one, so embarrassing." Duplica commented before hiding herself under the covers.

"Oh, you're over reacting." Angel said as she pulled Duplica's blanket down to reveal her face again.

"You can use Aces if you want." Jen offered.

Duplica shook her head.

"I want my own catchphrase. It's not as cool when someone else uses the catchphrase I use. It's not unique." Jen nodded in understanding.

"Well, what kind of catchphrase are you looking for, like are you looking for a catchphrase that you would use in battle, or perhaps one that you can use at any time, like Aces for example." Duplica paused.

"Can I have both?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet."

"Do you have any ideas?" Duplica then frowned.

"I've got none at the moment."

"How about, hm, I don't know, making catchphrases is hard when you are actually trying to make one."

"I know right?"

Rachel looked over to Lily while Jen and Joann continued their conversation.

"We're going to have to wait for a bit I think." Rachel commented.

Angel smiled.

"I think so to."

"So, I was wondering…" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Are you always doing this kind of thing?" Angel paused.

"Are you referring to me putting a table up to the bed?"

"Well, that and the fact that you put the deck close enough for Duplica to grab without having to shift or get out of bed." Angel nodded.

"Whatever burden I can remove from Duplica's life I am supposed to, and will gladly, remove them myself." Rachel nodded.

"Would you do the same if you weren't her bodyguard?" Angel paused.

"I think I would."

"Why?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember not doing so."

"Good point."

"So, how often do we spar in this school?" Rachel paused.

"Well, I think we can spar during Fridays and the weekends if we want to, why?"

"Duplica's semblance can only copy others by her actually fighting people."

"Which I would rather not do." Duplica responded.

"Why?"

"Because, fighting is scary." Angel nodded.

"I understand, though remember, you can't be stronger if you do not copy other's auras."

"Their whole aura?" Jen asked.

"Yes, because not only is the semblance unique to the person, so is their weapon, or it's supposed to be anyways, there are some copies. In a way both are connected to the person in question because they are unique to them, therefore Duplica can copy both the person's weapon and semblance."

"But not their appearance?" Angel paused at Rachel's question.

"I think she willingly chooses not to copy that."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to be a dude." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh! I see what you mean now, yeah, I wouldn't want that if I were her."

"Yeah, no one else's body, I want to keep mine. Even though I'm fragile, I was told I look cute, which seems like a complement, so I would like to keep it."

"Makes sense." Jen agreed.

"So, do you know why that name got you so worked up?" Angel asked.

Duplica paused.

A slash, a scream, an explosion, a bright flash of light…

"I'm not sure, I had some kind of flashback, though I can't make heads or butts of it, or tail if you are a faunas."

"Ha ha." Rachel replied.

"Sorry about her comment." Rachel smiled at Angel.

"It's fine, I know she was kidding."

"But on a serious note, you can't remember what the flashback was?" Duplica shook her head.

"Not at all, it was nothing good that's for sure." The other three grew silent.

"Do you think you will know better if you fall asleep again?" Duplica shook her head.

"I didn't get the flashback again, I tried, but nothing showed up." Angel nodded.

"Maybe it will come back to you?"

"Maybe, anyways I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." With that Duplica put her hand down, then snuggled back under the blankets, and was promptly asleep right after.

"Do you think I will have flashbacks like Duplica did?" Angel asked the other two.

"Maybe, who knows, it would be nice so you two can remember who you are." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's time to move the table back."


	6. The Fallen

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N-The group has the day off, and they spend the time trying to improve their skills, though apparently Headmaster Thordin has a meeting with Ozpin, what is the meeting about?

A/N- A new team is being mentioned in this chapter, and some of them are introduced next chapter, the only reason why I say this is that they play a bigger role to the story then, say, SEAL does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- The Fallen<p>

"Come on, you need to block quicker than that." Angel commented as Duplica was knocked back by an attack.

"Sheesh, you make it sound so easy." Duplica said unhappily as she changed from Jen's aura to James's aura.

It had been roughly a couple weeks sense the group was accepted into the school, and Duplica was able to copy some more auras.

She was currently sparing with Angel in the sparring arena, they okayed it with Thordin so they had the arena for the day to train.

Jen and Rachel were sitting on the bleachers, a few other teams were watching as well.

"It's not too difficult, I'm just defending." Duplica frowned, pointing her bow at Angel's feet.

She fired, an impact was formed under Angel.

Angel quickly noticed and jumped backward, forming an attract in front of her.

Duplica quickly formed an impact in between her and Angel.

She was pulled forward by the attract as her first impact went off. Duplica was right over her second impact right when it went off as well.

Angel's attract deactivated as she had to block a stab from Duplica.

Duplica kicked to Angel's left, connecting the kick and swiftly following up with a fire arrow.

Angel back flipped, landing and quickly shooting a wind slash at Duplica.

Duplica quickly changed auras and rose a wall of rock in front of her. She kicked it at Angel.

"Nice one!" Angel complemented as she broke the wall of rock with a single punch.

Duplica took a step back, clearly surprised.

Angel raised a wall of her own, then punched it at Duplica.

Duplica panicked, then jumped, sadly her foot was caught and she tripped over the wall, falling right on her back.

"Ouch!" Angel frowned, then put her parasol back on her back.

"My head." Angel walked over, iris's glowing.

She lightly lifted Duplica's head, and healed her.

"There, feeling better?" Duplica frowned, then looked away.

"I failed to win, again." Angel sighed.

"The key to being a good leader isn't necessarily being the best fighter, if anything it's better to know how to command others to fight, rather than to fight yourself." Duplica paused.

"But, I still need to be able to protect myself just in case, and if I can't at least equal you there is no way I will be able to protect myself." Angel helped Duplica up.

"Don't be crazy, you just need some more practice, okay, so this time hit me with everything you've got." Duplica paused.

"Isn't that unfair?"

"Not really, just use what you have." Duplica nodded.

"Alright, if you want me to…"

"I hope Angel goes easy on Duplica." Rachel commented.

"If she does then Duplica will be lead in a false direction, sense she might believe that Angel isn't going easy on her." Star replied, after a few weeks team SEAL became friends with HRMY.

"Knowing Angel Duplica must know that she is going very easy on her." Jen argued.

"Good point."

"Keep your focus." Angel reminded as she was able to trip Duplica.

"I could have done some serious damage right there." Duplica frowned, slowly getting back up.

"If I go all out like you want me to this is going to be our last match." Angel nodded.

"Up to you Duplica." Duplica nodded.

Angel went to stab forward, though Duplica changed to Lapis's aura, blocking with her shield.

Duplica used her halberd to knock Angel backwards, then she changed to Amber's aura to use the bat to knock the parasol out of Angel's hands and used some wind dust from within to knock her against a wall.

Angel fell to the ground.

Angel went to get back up, though Duplica putting Star's shotgun to her stomach stopped her.

"See, you just need to use your semblance more often." Duplica frowned.

"But I get more tired more often." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"You can use it more if you tire yourself out more often, that's how you build up your spirit chi." Angel gestured for Jen and Rachel to walk down.

"Oh no." Duplica groaned.

"Come on, let's not act like you didn't expect us to do this." Angel reasoned.

"If you are going to be able to protect yourself you will need to be able to hold off more than one person." Duplica pouted.

"We'll go one by one, and we'll go easy on you." Duplica shook her head.

The others paused.

"If you are going to train me in this, you might as well actually train me." Duplica paused halfway through, everyone could tell she wasn't comfortable with this idea.

"Um, I think it's better off we start easy on you." Duplica frowned.

"If I'm that weak." Angel shook her head.

"We all started easy Duplica, even me." Duplica paused.

"Fine."

"Well thank god Angel can convince Duplica." Jen muttered over to Rachel.

"Alright, you ready Duplica?"

"About as much as I will ever be I guess." Angel nodded, then Jen ran forward.

Duplica changed auras, grabbing two tonfa out of thin air and blocking a couple slashes Jen sent her way.

Duplica back flipped, landing and quickly blocking two more swipes. Duplica managed to kick Jen in the face.

Duplica spun the tonfa, a hidden dust barrel moving inside the base as Duplica swung at Angel, knocking Angel up in the air with some wind magic.

Rachel jumped forward, though Duplica rolled out of the way, turning the tonfa over to Rachel's weapons.

Duplica spun and threw the bo staff at Rachel, then used the dust chucks to block an attack from Jen, the black crystal glowed.

Duplica jumped back and hit the floor, creating an attract.

Duplica quickly changed over to Angel's aura as to create an impact in front of her to prevent her falling into the attract.

Rachel shot at the ground with her grenade, which sent her flying at Duplica.

Jen was pulled forward, and Angel landed on her.

"Sheesh, she's smart." Jen commented as Angel jumped off her.

"Now if only she had bigger confidence." Angel noted.

Rachel knocked Duplica into a wall.

"Ouch." Duplica collapsed to the floor.

"Whoops." Rachel dropped her weapon.

"Do you use your semblance?" Rachel nodded.

Duplica got back up, new semblance in hand.

"Duplica, are you okay?" Duplica paused.

"I guess? We are so done after this match though." Angel nodded.

Jen started forward, though Duplica threw some kind of hammer at her.

It hit Jen's head and Jen went flying backwards. The hammer rebounded and flew back at Duplica.

Duplica was too scared and ducked under it.

Rachel noticed the weakness and lunged forward with her bo staff.

Duplica noticed and changed into another new aura.

Both Jen and Rachel stopped fighting, Rachel's bo staff barely missing Duplica.

"Um, Duplica no offense, but what is a book going to do for you?" Duplica smiled, then opened the book.

Both Jen and Rachel noticed a pen on top of Duplica's right ear.

Duplica put a hand on the first page, then ripped it off.

"Wait, is that book not important?" Duplica got the paper to rise with some wind dust that was now infused in her dress.

The two watched in confusion as the ink started to glow.

Duplica pushed forward, sending several ice spears to fly out of the page. Both girls were knocked back, though Angel jumped forward. Duplica ripped out one more page and before Angel struck, she vanished.

"What?" Angel turned only to get hit by a bo staff, Duplica had used the auras semblance to teleport behind Angel.

Duplica knocked Angel into the air, though before she could continue Jen knocked her back.

Duplica landed, though as she got up Rachel knocked her down once more.

"Urgh, I yield." Duplica commented.

Angel nodded.

"Rachel."

"On it." Rachel picked Duplica up.

"So, how did I do?" Duplica asked.

"Based on?"

"I guess compared to everyone else." The three paused.

"Well, you managed to hold us off for a few minutes." Jen said sheepishly.

"I knew it, I'm hopeless." Duplica groaned.

"Don't think like that Duplica, you just need some more time to practice, once your spirit chi grows you can change auras and use semblances more often." Duplica sighed.

"Is there an easier way to do this?"

"I think so." Duplica looked over to Jen.

"What is it?" Jen paused.

"Well, I have a recipe for some kind of tea me and my mother used to make, that's how my spirit chi basically never runs out." Duplica nodded.

"Do you think you can make any?" Jen paused.

"Well, maybe, though I think we might need to go into the city for some of the ingredients." Duplica nodded before getting out of Rachel's hands.

"Does this work for certain?" Jen nodded her head.

"Alright, well, could we get it today?"

"I don't see why not." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet, then let's go."

…

"So, you wished to talk to me Ozpin?" Thordin asked, he and Ozpin were currently talking in Beacon.

"Hm, yes there is a pressing matter that I wished to speak to you about." Thordin paused.

"It's nothing dire, I would normally talk to Ironwood about that kind of stuff." Thordin nodded.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?"

"It's regarding our transfer students."

"Ah yes, so how many teams are moving? I have the list of my transfers." Thordin took out his scroll.

"They are right here." Ozpin took out his scroll.

The two put the scrolls next to each other, and the lists moved to the other's phone.

The two started to read their lists.

"So, where is Glenda anyways?"

"Some of our students are apparently rough housing in the dining hall."

"As in they are having a food fight?" Ozpin's smirk said it all.

Thordin chuckled.

"Oh, the glory days." Thordin paused at one of the names.

"Team DFNC, they are moving to Venus?"

"Unless you have something to say about the matter." Thordin quickly shook his head.

"No, I was just surprised that's all. Especially sense you personally got Nathaniel and Fu out of jail." Ozpin shrugged his shoulders.

"Every person has their decisions, it doesn't matter if they are trained here or at Beacon, they will still be raised to do their jobs, and in the end that's what really matters." Thordin nodded.

"Yes, of course, still I was kind of surprised."

"It's understandable." Opzin looked outside.

"I've been meaning to ask you about Ironwood, how is he doing recently?" Thordin rose an eyebrow.

"Are you referring to the idea that was presented to him recently?"

"I was hoping you had some more information on the matter yes." Thordin paused.

"I'm going to assume you have already asked him personally?"

"Ironwood is a little stuck in his ways, I doubt he would tell me a non biased story." Thordin nodded.

"Well, you know how Ironwood feels about using androids in the battlefield right?" Opzin smiled.

"I already know that part of the story, I want to know more about what he was offered." Thordin paused.

"He has refused to talk about it, it might be horribly inhumane or something, but I do know it has to do with Androids."

"It would make sense, our friend Ironwood isn't really one for using robots." Thordin sighed.

"I wish I could find out more about what the offer was, it took a long time to get Ironwood to use the Ak-130's, so how extreme was the project? I doubt it was something like the spider droid, though I'm not sure what else could be the problem." Ozpin hummed in thought.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready to think about it again." Thordin nodded.

"Alright, well, I best go, you know, to get the transfer students." Ozpin nodded.

"Good bye old friend, remember to keep in touch."

"Of course, oh, and tell Glenda about this conversation will you, I think she would like to know about Ironwoods recent military debacles." Opzin smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

…

"This should be the right herb." Jen commented as she picked out a packet of seeds.

"Are you sure, how can you tell?" Jen paused.

"Well, you can tell by the hue to the plant on the packet, it's just the right shade, don't worry Angel I'm not going to poison your girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." Jen walked by Angel and over to one more package of seeds.

"Where is Duplica anyways?" Jen asked.

"Oh, she wanted to go clothing shopping, and Rachel tagged along I believe." Jen nodded.

"Well, this is the last of the herbs I need, now we just need pots and dirt, and time." Angel nodded.

"I guess we should go get that right now then."

"Indeed."

…

"So remind me why I let you drag me into this graveyard?" Duplica asked uneasily as she and Rachel walked deeper into the landscape of tombstones.

"Sense I got you that blue dress you wanted sense you didn't have any money with you." Duplica sighed.

"Right."

"Don't worry, zombies aren't real, anyways it'll be real quick." Duplica frowned.

"Fine." The two walked up to a pair of tombs.

"Who are these two?" Rachel sighed before knelling down to the stones.

"Are these two related to you?" Duplica knelt down as well.

She read the tombstones.

"Jake Matriarch and Amy Damper, are they friends of yours?"

"Used to be." Duplica nodded.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Duplica stood back up.

"Where they a part of the old team you were in?" Rachel paused.

"How did you…" Duplica waited for a moment before responding.

"It was simple really, you and Jen were applying to a huntress school that requires you go to another school before joining, unless you went through a test to get in." Rachel looked curious.

"I did some reading into the test on the ride over to the city, me and Angel had our suspicions, so, RMDY I'm going to assume."

"Yeah." Duplica frowned at Rachel's tone.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have thought about what I said before I said it."

Rachel nodded.

"It's fine, it just happened recently that's all."

"What happened?"

"The fatal mission." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah."

"That's rough, I can't imagine losing a friend, let alone two."

"You've never had hardships before?"

"None that I can remember… no, that might be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"When I passed out I had some sort of… flashback if you will."

"About what?"

"I can't remember, there is only a few things I can remember."

"Like?"

"A slash, a scream, an explosive, and a bright flash of light. I don't know what any of that means, but I feel like I know who was screaming."

"Who was it?"

"That's just the problem, I don't know who it was."

"Huh, that's weird."

"I know right?"

"Well, in any case we should probably leave, I don't think it's best for me to stay here for too long."

"You're telling me." Rachel smiled a little.

"What Duplica, you afraid of some flesh eating zombies?" Duplica nervously looked around.

"You said those are a myth, anyways they can die by bullets, right?" Rachel sighed.

"Fun ruiner." Duplica pouted.

"Zombies aren't fun either."

"Eh, good point, we don't seem to fun huh?"

"We need the other two, I wonder if they are done herb shopping yet."

"Well, we can go find out now if you want."

"Whatever gets us out of this graveyard quicker." Rachel laughed.

"Oh no, there's a spooky scary skeleton!" Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me drag you to a fabric store." It was Rachel's turn to pout.

"Oh that's cold."

"No, I thought it would give you warm feelings, I'll even buy you some yarn." Rachel smiled a little.

"But you don't have any money with you, remember?" Duplica paused.

"We'll go to the others and Angel can buy you some yarn." Rachel's pout returned.

"Spooky scary skeleton…"


	7. Research

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Duplica and friends attempt to find out more about how she and Angel can get their memories back, while making friends along the way, well, 'friends' and friends.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Research<p>

"I can't believe you did that." Duplica laughed.

"Was that spooky enough for you?" Jen sighed as she continued to walk, Rachel clinging to her right arm in embarrassment.

"Duplica next time, please don't do that in public, Rachel will get embarrassed again."

"Only in public?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it was pretty amusing Rachel. I didn't think you could jump that far." Rachel groaned at Angel's comment.

"But on the other side of the coin, Duplica you shouldn't do something like that in general, that's demining to Faunas alike." Duplica frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Angel put an arm around Duplica.

"We understand you were just joking around, though please try not to do that in public again."

"Wait, why just in public?" Rachael asked.

"Well, it's kind of amusing."

"It's also kind of cute." Jen added.

Duplica shook her head.

"I won't do that again, I didn't know or think about the reaction, I'm really sorry Rachel." Rachel paused, she was still annoyed with Duplica, though she didn't want to keep her leader and friend upset, it was strange, but Duplica's emotions seemed to affect people a lot more than other people's emotions do, was that perhaps a semblance to an aura she had?

But, then where is her weapon at the moment?

Maybe she was hiding it under her skirt?

It was a possibility, though that would be awkward if it was like two daggers or something.

Judged by Duplica's actions so far Rachel was almost convinced that Duplica would end up cutting off her legs, so she doubted it was an aura.

The other argument was, well, what the hell kind of semblance is using your feelings as a weapon?

What kind of useless semblance is that?

Rachel figured it was probably something to do with Duplica's personality, though now wasn't the time to think about that.

"It's fine Duplica, just don't do that again, especially not in public, okay?" Duplica hung her head in shame.

"Okay." Rachel sighed, then put her hand on Duplica's shoulder.

"It's okay Duplica, I'm not mad with you."

"I guess…"

"So, do you want to go to the library?" Angel decided to change the conversation as to get Duplica in a better mood.

"What for?"

"You know, to look up more about the Battle of the Blitz?" Duplica paused, then her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Come on let's go." Duplica started at a brisk walk, though it turned into a jog.

"Hey, wait for us!"

"What's got her in a rush?"

"Duplica recently had a memory come to her, it was something about a Battle of some sorts."

"What kind of battle?"

"No clue, neither of us know, we were hoping that the library would have something on the subject."

"What's the name of the battle?" Rachel asked.

"Um, the Battle of the Blitz I'm pretty sure."

The other three followed through the Library's double doors and into the hallways of books.

"Hm, let's see here." Duplica thought aloud as she walked through the library.

"Books about cooking, about guns, about clowns, ew, ah, here we are!" Duplica said victoriously as she pulled out a book.

"Hey, quiet it down won't you?" Duplica looked over to see some angry girl was looking at her.

_This is girl was seventeen years old, five foot five with short black hair, her bangs were longer and purple. She was still wearing her school uniform. Though her gauntlets and backpack was resting on the table next to her._

"I'm sorry."

"It's called a library for a reason you know, if you wanted to talk so loudly you should have went to the park." The girl snapped.

Duplica frowned.

"I'm really sorry."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Angel asked as she and the other two walked up.

"Your friend deciding that shouting in a library is a good idea that's what's wrong." Angel frowned.

"So she made a mistake, it's fine, it won't happen again." The girl frowned.

"It better not." Duplica worriedly went to hug Angel's left arm.

"Can we just go?" Angel put her right hand on Duplica's left arm.

"Sure, you get the book you needed?"

"I think?"

"Okay, then let's go."

The four walked over to a different part of the library.

"What was her problem?" Jen asked at a whisper.

"No clue, I mean Duplica was a bit loud, though that reaction was a bit harsh." Duplica held onto Angel's left arm a little tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"She was scary." Angel sighed.

"She was a bit irritated, though I doubt she would stay sour at you if we met her again."

"Would we?"

"It's a possibility, after all she was wearing our school's uniform." Duplica nodded.

"Come on, let's just get to business." Duplica sat down and opened the book, she skimmed the table of contents.

She sighed.

"Nothing?" Duplica shook her head in response to Jen's question."

"Well, I guess it's time to find another book." Duplica shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want that girl to get mad at me again." Angel sighed.

"Fine, me and the others will go find some more books then."

The girls went at it for four hours, though nothing came out of the search.

"Not this one either?" Duplica asked in an exasperated tone.

"I guess not, are you sure that this battle is real?" Duplica huffed in annoyance.

"I don't even know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, well, I kind of heard that name in a dream I had a little while back, and I wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe it was just a random thing in some random dream? I don't know." Duplica put her head in her hands.

"It's really annoying when the only way I remember stuff is through sleep, half the time I can't tell if it was a memory, or just a dream." The others looked to each other.

"Should we stop searching on the matter?" Duplica sighed unhappily.

"I guess, the Battle of the Blitz is probably just some figment of my imagination."

"You don't know, it could be a real war."

"Then how come it's not in any of these history text books?" The other three paused.

Duplica sighed in annoyance.

"I just want to know about who I used to be, does it have to be this difficult?" Angel sat next to Duplica.

"You need to give it some time, we'll remember everything soon enough." Duplica sighed.

"You said that like two months ago, and now what've I got to show? One made up battle and a single memory that makes absolutely no difference."

"You just need to give it more time."

"Just face it, I don't think we are ever going to get our memories back." Jen and Rachel looked worriedly at each other.

Normally Angel would at least attempt to comfort Duplica with a smile on her face, though at that moment even Angel was frowning, she was personally worried as well.

Truth is told, she hasn't remembered anything at all. The matter was bothering her to, bothering her to the point where she couldn't even try to comfort Duplica in the matter.

"Angel?" Duplica asked.

Angel fully hugged Duplica.

"Angel?"

"I'm sorry Duplica, I know you are tired of hearing this, but you have to give it some time."

"Bull shit, do you even remember anything?" Angel paused.

"I'll say it again, we are not getting our memories back." Angel tightened the hug.

"Stop talking like that, we are getting our memories back, even if you don't believe it." Duplica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then how are we going to wait Angel? A week, a month, a year, cause I'll tell you something, I'm not willing to wait that long." Angel paused.

"I, I, I'll think of something." Duplica sighed.

"I hope so." Before Jen or Rachel could offer a solution there was a light thunk on the table.

"Huh?" The four looked.

"Next time use your eyes when you are looking, or possibly your brains." Rachel frowned.

Duplica looked at the book.

"Wow, thanks friend!"

"Seriously, stop shouting it's a library."

"Oh, sorry!"

The girl sighed before walking off.

"So, what kind of book is it?" Duplica asked.

"Memories and you, a quick and relatively easy way to recover from loss of memory…" Angel's voice trailed off as she flipped the book open.

"What does it say?" The others asked.

"Hm, we should rent this book."

"Sounds like a good idea." Jen agreed.

"I don't think there is anything on the Battle of the Blitz, though to be fair if it is a real battle we will know what it is when we get Duplica to remember more about it." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet, let's do this!"

…

Devlin sighed as he returned from the mechanic shop.

_Devlin is eighteen years old, five ten with medium black hair, he was a Dragon Faunas, his scales were showing on the back of his neck. He had visible scars on his forehead. He wore a black overcoat with blue lining, jeans, and black boots._

"How could they not have the parts I was looking for, now how am I going to upgrade Naga and Wyvern? Oh well, I guess I'll just check back tomorrow or something…" Devlin continued to walk until something caught his attention.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." There was some cute cyan haired girl, though she was doing something rather odd.

"What the fuck?" Devlin walked up to the girl.

"Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes? Ow, ow, ow."

"Um, why exactly are you slamming your head against a brick wall?"

"Trying, to, remember, something, ow."

"So smashing your head against a wall is a good idea how?"

"I read it in a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, Memories and you, a quick and relatively easy way to recover from loss of memory, chapter one basically told me that severe trauma might give you back your memories." Devlin sighed.

"I think that book seemed to have confused its causes for remedies, how the hell would hitting your head on a wall help recover memories?"

"Um… I don't know, but the book says it could work."

"Do you have any proof that it works?"

"… I've seen it happen in a videogame?" Devlin sighed.

"Well what else does this book tell you to do, any more bodily harm?" Duplica thought about it.

"I think so?" Devlin sighed before looking away.

"Just as I thought, this book seems more like a set of rules of how to murder yourself, not recover your memories." Duplica frowned.

"Aw, but, but, it took me and my friends four hours to find this book, please don't let those hours of searching be for nothing." Devlin sighed.

He felt bad, looking for four hours for some useless book?

"Well, I don't know much about the subject sadly, did you check the entire library?"

"Um, well some girl who gets really angry kind of gave me and my friends the book after we looked for roughly four hours." Devlin paused.

"Some girl who gets really angry? Hm… oh, you mean Fu?"

"She's really scary, is she always that angry?"

"Eh, kinda… yeah she's always like that." Duplica frowned.

"How can you talk to someone like that, people are scary when they are angry, and if she is always that angry, how are you not terrified of her?" Devlin chuckled.

"Well, I got use to her I guess…"

"Got used to her?"

"Well, sure she may threaten to kill us daily, but in the end I think she just genuinely hates us." Duplica paused.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

"Anyways, where is your team? I don't think they would approve of you slamming your head against the wall."

"Actually, they were who told me to do it in the first place." Devlin's mouth dropped.

"And you say Fu is crazy, your teammates ARE trying to kill you!" Duplica's eyes widened.

"No they're not, we just thought it was something that could work."

"Why would they think that, let alone allow you to try it out."

"The book said it would help."

"… Right, well, where are they? I don't think they should have left you to slam your head against a wall by yourself."

"Um, I think Angel is in the café down the street, Jen went to restock her ammo supply, and Rachel said something about getting a match and burning down a fabric store, I don't know why." Duplica innocently smiled.

Devlin nodded, he was kind of weirded out about Duplica's calmness towards his being, let alone her teammate wanting to burn down a fabric store. Sure, a faunas isn't too rare, though a dragon faunas?

"Hey, Duplica!" Devlin looked over to see Angel run up to them.

"Oh, hey Angel."

"Did what the book say work?"

"I don't know."

"Oh shit, you lost memories, not gained them." Duplica shook her head.

"No, I remember everything."

"You do? Sweet! So, what were we like when we were younger?" Duplica shook her head again.

"No, I didn't remember anything new, but I didn't forget anything."

"So basically nothing happened?"

"Pretty much." Angel sighed in annoyance.

"I TOLD Jen that this book was a fraud, it was written like forty years ago."

"So I smashed my head against a wall for nothing?"

"I guess?" Devlin listened in with a look on his face that basically said that he was very concerned, and weirded out at the same time.

Angel turned, then stepped back.

"Whoa!" Devlin smiled a little inside, finally, the normal response.

"A dragon faunas?" Duplica looked confused.

"What do you mean by a," Duplica looked, then noticed the tail.

"Um, Duplica?" Both Devlin and Angel asked.

Duplica was not saying anything, the two didn't know what her reaction was going to be.

"Wait, you don't have wings?" Devlin's jaw dropped once more.

"Huh, he doesn't." Devlin sighed, it was either these girls where very brave, or incredibly stupid, and at that point he was willing to bet the answer was both.

"No, that's one of my team mates, she's a phoenix faunas." Both Duplica and Angel looked at each other.

"Did you have any idea that there was that breed of Faunas?" Duplica asked.

"Um, I might have read about it somewhere, no wait, that was a dragon faunas."

"How did you confuse the two?"

"One breathes fire and one is made out of fire?" Angel turned back and out stretched her hand.

"Anyways, I'm going to assume you are a new friend of Duplica's my name is Angel Melody, what's yours?"

"Devlin Midnight." They shook hands.

"So, are you a team member of Duplica's team?"

"Yup, both teammate and body guard." Devlin paused.

"Wait, body guard?"

"Sure am."

"Then why the fuck did you allow her to slam her head against a brick wall?" Angel paused.

"Well, this book said that's what we needed to do to get her memories back, that and I needed to make sure that Rachel didn't burn down the fabric store that we were at a few hours ago." Duplica frowned.

"She actually tried burning it down?"

"Well, no, but she was very tempted to, apparently she hates yarn."

"What about a laser pointer?"

"That to."

"… puppies?"

"She said to not even get her started about those."

"Wait, one more question."

"Is it about mice?"

"Maybe…"

"She hates them with a burning passion."

"The very same passion she tried to use to burn down the fabric store?"

"Yes, if not a lot more, I think she would actually burn the mice if she got the chance."

"Huh." Duplica turned back to Devlin.

"So, besides Fu, where is the rest of your team?"

"Well, Nathanial is probably at the gym as usual, and Cassidy is probably stuffing her face in the café again." Duplica tilted her head out of confusion.

"Does she eat a lot?"

"You could say that." Duplica nodded.

"So, the first chapter didn't work, what did chapter two say Angel?"

"I think it said something about shock therapy."

"As in I need to be shocked a lot?"

"Basically, though I'm not sure how we are going to,"

"Maybe you two should consider a different source." Devlin cut in.

"Why?" Duplica asked.

"Well, to be far I don't think a book that says to make yourself lose several brain cells is a book worth considering."

"But, we don't have any other ideas." Devlin sighed.

"Why don't we go to the café, you two can meet Cassidy, and we can try to help you two get your memories back."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Angel agreed.

"Might as well, sure, let's go." The three started to walk off.

"So, burn down a fabric store?" Angel sighed.

"It's kind of a long story…"


	8. Small Talk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- We get to meet the rest of Team DFNC, and learn a tiny bit more about Duplica's past.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Small Talk<p>

"Wait, so that's why your team member wanted to burn down a fabric store?" Devlin asked.

"It was a spur of the moment." Duplica said, trying to hide under Angel's jacket, to which Angel allowed her to borrow for said purpose.

Currently she and Angel where hanging out with Devlin and Cassidy.

_Cassidy was seventeen years old. She was about 5' 9" and had long blond hair. She wore a black leather jacket with red lining, dark jeans and combat boots._

Duplica was worried what Cassidy's reaction was going to be, she was a Faunas after all, and if what Angel said was true, if it really would offend other Faunas…

Duplica's worried feelings where soon dispelled when she heard Cassidy laugh.

"That's, genius… what was her action? How far did she jump?"

"Uh, she, oh I dunno, pretty far I would say." Cassidy's laugh continued.

"Was she annoyed?" Devlin asked.

"Kind of, I don't know she said it was fine, though she still looked kind of annoyed." Angel sighed.

"I think we should go return this book." Duplica turned to look at Angel.

"Oh, yeah."

"What book?" Angel handed the book over to Cassidy.

"A memory retrieving book, why would you guys need this?"

"Duplica's lost her memories and they are trying to get them back."

"Angel's lost her memories to." Duplica added.

"Oh, and Angel's lost- wait what?"

"We both lost our memories." Devlin paused, then nodded.

"Alright, both of them have lost their memories, and now they are trying to get it back." Cassidy paused, quickly skimming through the first two chapters.

"Extreme trauma? What like smashing your head against a brick wall?" Angel laughed nervously.

"Wait, did you actually try this out?"

"My head." Duplica said unhappily as she held onto her head.

Cassidy frowned.

"Did you remember anything?" Duplica shook her head.

"That book is a lie." Angel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if the book is a lie, why not do the exact opposite that the book tells you to?" Cassidy asked.

"What do you mean? The opposite is just not hurting ourselves, right?" Angel reasoned.

"No, you know how it tells you to give extreme trauma to yourself and you will remember something? Well, if that was a lie, why not cause extreme trauma to someone else, maybe that will give you back some memories?"

"Do you think that would work?" Duplica asked.

"Of course not."

"Aw." Duplica sighed out.

"Don't mind Devlin, he's just joking around, of course it will work, if one thing was a lie, then the opposite has to be the truth, right?"

"Are you sure?" Angel was skeptical.

"Well, I guess we won't know until we try it out." Cassidy reasoned.

"Wait, who am I going to beat up?" Cassidy hummed, while slowly looking over to Devlin.

"Um…" Devlin knew where this was headed, and though he was perfectly ready for a fight, he didn't really want to fight Duplica.

It just felt bad to fight a very timid opponent sense they most likely didn't want to fight.

"I don't think we can, may I remind you that beating the crap out of people isn't exactly something that is legal in a café, or anywhere other than a sparing arena." Cassidy paused.

"Well, we can use the sparring arena at the school." Cassidy offered.

"Wait wait whoa whoa hold on a second." The three looked over to Duplica.

"What's up Duplica?" Angel asked.

"Two things, one, I don't want to hurt Devlin at all, hurting anyone that badly is not my thing, two, I'm pretty sure Devlin would kick my ass."

"Well, that's only to be determined if you fight him or not." Duplica shook her head.

"No way, I don't want to hurt someone that much."

"You said you wanted your memories right?"

"Girls calm down, if Duplica doesn't want to fight we shouldn't force her to, I doubt that would help her remember anything." Devlin pointed out.

"Yeah, Devlin's got a good point." Angel agreed.

"Well what else would help?" Cassidy asked.

"Um, well I got some kind of flashback when Angel mentioned a name to me." Devlin and Cassidy looked at each other.

"Let's see here." Cassidy flipped through the book.

"It says nothing about it in the book, therefore it has to be true."

"Let me see." Devlin took the book.

"Hm, Cassidy I think you might want to check your eyes."

"Why Devlin?"

"Because using words and names to spark memories is chapter four."

"Oh, well I wasn't looking at the title names, who does that anyways?" Both Devlin and Angel rose their hands.

"See, Duplica doesn't."

"I don't read a lot of books." Duplica commented.

"Oh, are you more of a tv watcher?"

"I'm more of a sleeper." Cassidy rose an eyebrow.

"You sleep a lot?"

"Yup."

"You're not the kind of person I would normally think would do such a thing." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"She means actually sleeping, not what you are thinking." Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you sleep so much?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I mean, Jen and Angel say it has to do with my semblance."

"What's your semblance."

Duplica drew her katana.

"Watch." Duplica stood up, then the katana glowed in a bright light, morphing into a book, then a hammer, then two tonfa, then back to a katana.

"What the fuck?" Duplica smiled sheepishly as she sheathed her weapon.

"I can copy other people's auras."

"Wow, that's really cool actually, how do you do that?"

"Well, I kind of am only able to do so while in combat. So all the auras I have copied I have got by fighting someone in the life I led before I forgot it."

"Could we possibly use this to help you remember who you used to be?"

"I don't know…"

"That's a really good idea." Duplica turned to Angel.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, think about it, if you had fought James Rot Xiav before, this obviously means you have met him before, but is he friend or foe?" Duplica paused.

"Why does that matter?"

"If we can find more of the Xiav family maybe we can ask about him?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a lot of work for a simple weekend." Both girls were interrupted when Cassidy clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" Both girls looked over to her.

"Me and Devlin have thought of an excellent full proof plan to help you two."

"We have?" Devlin asked.

"It's simple, we will say a lot of names ending with Xiav, and see if you remember any of them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Devlin and Angel responded.

"How about, Michael Jay Xiav?" Duplica shook her head.

"Nope, I can't remember anything from that name."

"How about Melinda Johnson Xiav?" Duplica shook her head once again.

"Harold Jake Xiav?"

"Nope." Both Devlin and Angel looked over to each other.

"Is Duplica your team's leader?" Angel laughed a little.

"She doesn't seem like the type huh?" Devlin paused.

"No offence, but not at all." Angel smiled a little.

"She's better at telling us to do stuff, rather than fight herself."

"Really…"

"Just because she is too timid to fight by herself doesn't mean she isn't good at planning strategy and telling us how to fight." Devlin nodded.

"Fair enough, though now it seems like we are going to be waiting for these two." Angel laughed a little.

"Well, why not tell Cassidy to stop? You are the leader of your group, right?" Devlin paused.

"How did you know, I didn't tell you or Duplica." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, lucky guess? Anyways I think our remaining teammates should be joining us later, they are just finishing something important apparently."

"Tell them not to worry or to rush what they are doing, with your leader and Cassidy's little guessing game we are going to be here all day." Angel sighed.

"To true, to true."

…

"Come on, just a little more."

"I don't think, that I can do this, Jen."

"I want no excuses like that, just keep going at it."

"This is too much, way too much."

"Oh quit whining, that's not going to help out at all."

"But, I,"

"But nothing, just keep at it."

"But, this is, to heavy."

"This is so not heavy enough, the bar isn't even bending all that much."

"Though that's with my semblance."

"Then use your semblance." Rachel sighed.

"Fine." Rachel's iris glowed a little, then she was able to put the bar back up to the rest.

"It looks like you still need some work." Jen commented.

"Still need some work? My goodness Jen you are going to make me lift the whole set up and still not be satisfied." Rachel said through some deep breaths.

"Well, if you could do that eventually that would be nice." Rachel sighed.

"Good lord Jen, this whole set up is way too much weight, it would crush me, even with my semblance."

"Then we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?" Rachel shook her head.

"No way, I'm done for today." Jen pouted as she continued to sit on the bar that Rachel was lifting.

"Aw, though we are only half way through the list I compiled." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't think we should use you as extra weight." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"What, an extra hundred something pounds too much for you?"

"No, but we can put in weights in place, anyways something I'm not sure you were aware of, but your ass was basically in my face the whole time." Jen paused.

"But the bar was filled as much as it could be with weights, how else was I going to put more weight on the bar so you could break your old max?" Rachel paused.

"Well next time please don't sit on the bar, not only is your ass in my face, but you looked like you were going to fall over a good few times." Jen sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Why don't you lift some weights?" Jen shook her head.

"No thanks, I've already done my workout for today."

"What was it, sitting on a bar?" Jen shook her head.

"While you were busy with your other workouts I was meditating."

"Okay, but how is that working out again?"

"It helps me power up my semblance, yours is power, so lifting weights helps you, meditating helps me power up my defense semblance." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"You were hitting your head against the wall in the bathroom so you could make sure your semblance is powerful enough, didn't you?"

There was a pause between the two.

"In the end I could feel nothing." Rachel sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you Jen, sometimes I worry about you." Jen frowned.

"Well, this is how you power up your semblance, this is how I power up mine."

"I wonder how Angel and Duplica power up their semblances."

"For Angel I'm assuming that she meditates or reads a lot, maybe Duplica charges and trains her semblance, or semblances in this case, by sleeping?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought she slept a lot was because her spirit chi isn't enough to handle all of the semblances she's copied."

"Who knows, even she doesn't know."

"Amnesia tends to do such things to people yes."

"Thanks captain obvious, well anyways I am going to go use the bathroom."

"Don't go bonking your head again."

"No worries, I won't." With that Jen walked off.

Rachel sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Rachel looked around the gym, though something caught her eye.

Some man was lifting quite a lot of weight.

Rachel sighed.

"I wonder how much he could lift if he had my semblance." The guy looked up, and noticed Rachel looking at him.

Rachel quickly looked away, hoping she wasn't noticed.

"Hey." Rachel paused, then slowly looked up.

"Um, hi."

"What's up, I saw you looking over here, the name's Nathaniel by the way, what's yours?" Rachel paused, getting a better look at the guy.

_Nathanial is about 6'3", muscular build with broad shoulders. He has short red hair and has small scars running the length of both arms. His outfit is a white shirt and pants with orange lining around the shoulders and knees. He has a short sleeve zip up over the shirt and white and orange combat boots._

"My name is Rachel." Nathanial nodded, then smiled.

"So, was there any reason why you where looking over to me?" Rachel paused.

"I was wondering how much you can lift is all."

"I can lift quite a lot, wanna see?"

"Um,"

"Come on, let me show you." Nathanial walked back to where he was working out.

Rachel sighed before walking over.

"So, this is how much I can lift." Rachel nodded.

"Impressive."

"So, how much can you lift? Should I take a few of these plates off?" Rachel shook her head.

"Put a couple more plates on if anything." Nathanial paused.

"Well okay, if you insist." Nathanial put some more plates on.

"Are you sure you can lift all of this weight?"

"I'm positive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you think you can lift this much, then go ahead, just let it be known that if you cannot lift this much, I can't really lift it back up to help you sense its more weight than I can lift."

"I'm well aware of this."

"Alright, well if you think you are ready, then go ahead." Rachel lifted the bar, the bar went down to her chest area.

"That went down faster than it should have." Nathanial commented.

"Well, this is really heavy."

"I told you not to put that much weight onto the bar, I mean look at how much the bar is bending." Rachel sighed, iris's beginning to glow.

"Huh?" With that Rachel was lifting the bar, no problem.

"Wow, impressive, does your semblance help you with this?" Rachel nodded.

Nathanial chuckled.

"Of course it would, my semblance is similar, mine is all about strength, I'm assuming yours is the same?"

"Kind of, it makes sure that I can lift a lot, my hits are stronger, but also makes sure that I can take even the heaviest of hits without moving, doesn't make it not hurt though, cause it still kills." Nathanial nodded.

"That's interesting."

"Hey." Both looked to see Jen walk up to them.

"I thought you said you were done lifting for today." Rachel paused, then put the bar back up.

"Yeah, sorry I got into a conversation." Jen paused, then looked over to Nathanial.

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's fine, the name's Nathanial by the way, you can just call me Nate if you want." Jen nodded.

"Okay." Jen looked over to the bar.

"So, can you lift as much as Rachel?"

"We lift similar amounts yes." Jen nodded.

"Well, looks like Rachel's got herself someone to lift with now." Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You're not lifting weights with her?" Jen shook her head.

"I don't really lift." Nate rose an eyebrow.

"Well now, maybe we should help change that?"

"As long as no one sits on the bar we'll be good."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, it's kind of a long story…"

…

"Maybe, oh, how about…"

"Give it up Cassidy, it's been at least a couple hours." Devlin insisted.

"The fact that you never said the same guess twice was very impressive though, I would have said the same thing roughly ten times, and that would be after three guesses in between each of them." Angel commented.

"Oh, how about Lop Dan Xiav?" Duplica shook her head, now finishing her sixth cup of coffee.

"Damn it, I'm running out of ideas."

"Then stop."

"Come on Devlin, we need to help these two, so about Frank Gorm Xiav?" Duplica paused.

"Wait, say that middle name again?"

"Gorm?"

"… I think I know that name."

"Sweet, we're getting somewhere! How about Karl Gorm Xiav?" Duplica shook her head, though that name was somehow very familiar to her.

"I think that name is enough for me right now, thanks Cassidy." Cassidy nodded.

"Glad to help, so, do you normally drink that much coffee?" Both Devlin and Angel looked at each other.

"That actually helped?" Devlin asked Angel.

Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"To be far it was in the book."

"But so was hurting yourselves."

"Well, not everything works for everyone."

"Fair enough." The two looked back to Cassidy and Duplica.

"Oh man, be right back, bathroom!" Duplica got up and quickly walked off.

"How much coffee did she drink?" Devlin asked.

"Roughly six cups." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"She told me so anyways."

"Oh man, she's going to be in the bathroom for a while then."

"Yup." Angel nodded.

She was pleased that Duplica knew something about the name Gorm, though now was the process of trying to find out exactly what about the name did she remember?

Was it because it was someone she knew and loved?

Or was it maybe the exact opposite of love?

Angel sighed.

"Something wrong Angel?" Angel looked over to Devlin

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Angel said, soon smiling and shaking her head.

Devlin nodded, then went back to talking to Cassidy.

'I hope Gorm is a good memory for Duplica, if it's a bad one I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for this "Gorm" character.'


	9. Spirit Chi

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- While classes are in order, Angel and Duplica's employers are hatching a plan, what is the plan about, and how will it affect our heroes, or, heroins?

A/N- In this chapter we learn about an idea I put into the story in depth, if you want to know what the thing is, well, read the chapter's title.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Spirit Chi<p>

"And I'm telling you that two two's makes four, there for I still won over your three." Duplica said to Angel.

"But you were only allowed to put one card down."

"Says who?"

"Says the rules." Duplica sighed.

"This isn't over yet Angel."

"You girls done arguing yet?" Jen asked.

"Around about yeah, why?"

"Well, we are just about to walk into our class." Jen pointed out as the four walked into the class room.

"Who's the guy meditating on the teachers desk?"

"I think that is the teacher Duplica."

"What? No way our other teachers weren't meditating on their desks."

"Well, either way he's pretty zened out, if he is the teacher I hope he knows that class should be starting now." Rachel commented.

There was a pause.

"Well, he's still going at it, he must be really zoned out." Angel commented.

"Hey, um, Mr. teacher sir, isn't it time to start class?" The man didn't answer Duplica's question.

Duplica sighed.

"Yup, he's out of it."

"Well, should we wake him up?"

"No, it's dangerous to wake someone up if they are this deep into an aura trance." Angel and Duplica curiously looked at Jen.

"An aura trance?"

"It's an advanced stage of meditating, you can somewhat control wither or not you are in the state or not, you can control it more if you get into an aura trance enough times, or if you are in it long enough."

"So, can we help wake him up at all? Angel, go poke him."

"No way, what if something bad happens?"

"Come on, please?"

"If you want to see if it wakes him up so badly why don't you do it?" Duplica pouted.

"Nope, not poking him." Duplica in turn frowned.

"Fine." Duplica got up.

She walked over to the man.

"Hmmmm, sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

"He can't, he's too deep into meditation." Duplica sighed.

"I thought so." Duplica stuck a finger out.

"Well, here goes, boop!" Duplica poked the man on the nose.

"He's still asleep?"

"You'll need to actually hit him, not poke him on the nose."

"Right, well, Angel?"

"No way." Duplica sighed.

"Well, I'm sure as heck not hitting him." Duplica walked back to her seat.

"Well, how are we going to wake the professor up then?" Duplica paused.

"Hm, how about if I…" Duplica's voice trailed off as she took some pepper out.

"Wait, do you plan on, Duplica no." Angel said sternly.

"Welp, time to get yelled at!" Duplica got out of her seat once again.

"Duplica no, don't."

"Hold on Angel, this might just make him wake up." Angel looked over to Jen.

"Really?"

"Maybe, I've never seen someone try to use pepper before."

"Huh, wait, Duplica where did you get the pepper anyways?"

"… would it make sense if I told you I wanted to make a pepper spray gun?" Angel paused.

"How would that even work?"

"If I knew that answer to that I would have been carrying a pepper spray gun around with me now wouldn't I?" Duplica put some pepper on her hand.

"Okay, time to put this theory to the test." Duplica put the pepper under the man's nose.

The man took a whiff, then sneezed.

The man's eyes opened, soon scanning the room, first to the desks, then the students, then the exit, then to the girl who had some pepper under his nose.

"You put pepper under my nose?" Duplica nervously nodded.

The man paused.

"Thank you. That was the deepest aura trance I have been in as of recent." The man looked around once more.

"Oh, has class started?" The class nodded their heads.

"Huh, strange, I thought the bell would wake me up. Well, anyways hello class, this is the first time we've met, so introductions are in order. My name is Professor Bodhisattva, and welcome to Chi Studies, in this class we educate you students all about the necessity that is spirit chi. So, does anyone want to guess, or tell me what spirit chi is?" Jen rose her hand.

Bodhisattva looked over to Jen.

"Spirit chi is the energy source for every huntsman's semblance. That being said whenever we use our semblance our chi starts to drain. Once we lose all our spirit chi two things happen, one is that we are not allowed to use our semblance anymore, the second thing is that strangely our shields will stop working, leaving us exposed to enemy attacks."

"That is correct," Angel curiously looked over to Duplica as the teacher continued on with his lecture.

She smiled a little, Duplica was pulling off a classic thing she would normally do when someone was boring her, and she couldn't be on her scroll.

She was drawing.

"You know you should be paying attention, right?" Angel whispered to Duplica.

Duplica jumped a little.

"Seriously, did that scare you?"

"Kind of, why did you startle me?"

"Never mind, what are you drawing?" Angel looked at the sheet of paper.

"I'm drawing every semblance I have had before I forgot my memories."

"Do you think that will help you remember something?"

"Possibly, I mean I don't know, maybe if I draw them out I'll remember whoever this 'Gorm' character is."

"Huh, that's a good idea."

"The only problem right now is that I can't remember anything, and I have drawn half of the semblances I have."

"Try drawing the weapons as well."

"Why?"

"Well, the weapons are half the aura right? The other half is the semblance, and with that in mind what kind of idea is it to try and remember something by only recalling half of the auras?"

"Huh, good point, I'll draw the other stuff right after." Duplica continued to draw.

Roughly after twenty minutes she saw a hand lightly take one of the papers she drew on.

"Hey." Duplica looked up.

"Hello." Bodhisattva responded, then looked at the papers.

"Interesting, we have quite the artist here, so, Duplica was the name I believe, what are these pictures of?" Duplica paused, soon blushing when she realized all eyes must be on her at this point.

"Um, these are pictures of my auras." The classroom was surrounded in whispers.

"You mean your aura, not auras, right?" Duplica shook her head.

"My original aura doesn't have a weapon, though the semblance allows me to," Duplica looked down at her desk, a katana soon forming where she was looking.

The katana quickly turned into a tome, then two tonfa, then disappeared.

"Copy other people's auras, currently I have around twelve auras, not including my own aura." Bodhisattva paused.

The classes whispering grew.

"An aura naturally drains a person's energy over time, which is why we grow tired, but having roughly thirteen of them all running at once, you must sleep a lot, seeing as that is the main way we can regenerate our spirit chi." Duplica yawned in response.

"That settles it, do you know how to increase your spirit chi?" Duplica shook her head.

"My, sweet Oum you must be sleeping around fourteen plus hours a day."

"How did you know?" Bodhisattva chuckled.

"I've seen a couple cases similar, though in the end it was that one aura was enough to drain someone's energy severally, anyways in order to increase your chi you can do a few things. You can use your chi to the point where you completely burn out of all of it, you can drink some types of teas that help increase your chi, or you could meditate, all of these methods work, it's up to you to choose which one you will want to use, if you have thirteen auras you might want to do all of the above, that way you can build up a large amount of chi, and still have enough to be fully effective in combat." Duplica nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the advise."

"No problem, okay so anyways…"

…

"Platinum sir!" Gold saluted.

Platinum hummed in response, he was currently looking over some blueprints.

"Sir?" Gold walked up to Prime.

"What are,"

"Reviewing some old projects." Gold paused.

"Are you talking about project Epsilon?" Prime paused, then nodded.

"We have successfully created Omega and Gamma, with the price of Alpha and Delta, but in the end we managed to create two of the prototypes." Gold nodded.

"Indeed, so now what shall we do, should we advance with the project?" Prime shook his head.

"Not yet, you know that we need to wait." Gold sighed.

"I know, but shit why does this have to take so long?"

"Recon takes a while, you best have the patience to wait."

"Of course I do, it's just sucks to wait around, my androids are itching for a fight, their programming was made for that, not just standing around."

"Your little bots will have their time, we must wait until the right time to strike."

"Of course sir."

"You do know where we are going to strike, yes?"

"Of course, we are attacking those two places at the same time." Prime chuckled.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan."

"But sir, what if the program glitches again."

"Oh, you need not worry about that, the program is full proof, though even if a glitch were to happen, I've got it handled." Prime slid a remote over to Gold.

Gold chuckled.

"Always thinking of everything, that's why you're the boss."

"Get back to work Gold, you can kiss ass another time."

…

"So, did drawing help you remember anything?" Cassidy asked Duplica.

The team was currently eating with DFNC.

"Not really, I didn't get anything from it."

"Was it in the book?"

"Hm, I don't know, what it Angel?" Angel shook her head.

"I didn't see anything about it in the part of the book I read so far."

"I wonder what else would work…"

"I might have an idea." Jen commented.

"What's the idea Jen?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, the use of meditation is not limited to building spirit chi, meditating can do several things for a person, including finding one's self."

"So, you mean to say that if Duplica meditates she might be able to find out more about this Gorm character?"

"That's what she just said, my Oum Devlin do you even listen?" Fu snapped.

"It's a possibility." Jen replied.

"Hm, so, how do I meditate?" Duplica asked.

"You have never meditated before?" Rachel asked.

"Not to my knowledge no." Rachel nodded.

"Well we can show you later, I don't think the lunch room is a good place to demonstrate." Duplica nodded.

"So, what's the plan after this?" Angel asked.

"Nothing really, our classes are over for the day, I was thinking of taking a quick nap then try out this meditation thing."

"Anyone willing to go to the gym after this?" Nate asked.

"Rachel might want to go." Nate rose an eyebrow

"You lot aren't going to join us?" Duplica and Angel shook their heads.

"I'm not much of a weight lifter." Angel replied.

"Weights are so not my thing." Duplica agreed.

Nate sighed, and then nodded.

"Suit yourself, though for safety's sake I would suggest building some muscle on those bodies of yours." Duplica hugged herself in insecurity.

"I've got some muscle." Angel commented.

"I've got Rachel's semblance, so that counts for something, right?"

"It still wouldn't hurt to have some muscle." Nate replied, beginning to flex.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well, getting back on topic, the rest of us are free for the rest of the day, right?" Angel asked.

The group nodded their heads.

"Alright, if that's the case then we should all go to our team's dorm room after this."

"Why hang out there?" Fu asked.

"Well, Duplica needs to meditate."

"And take a nap."

"… And take a nap." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"Those are the kind of things you don't want people to be around though, so why the hell should we follow her?"

"Well, I mean if you guys don't want to follow her, then so be it."

"Why are you following her?"

"As her bodyguard I need to stay by her, just in case something bad happens." Fu rolled her eyes.

"Bodyguard, more like lover." Duplica turned her head in curiosity, stopping a conversation she was having with Devlin.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing Duplica, this doesn't really concern you." Duplica paused at Angel's comment.

"If you insist." Duplica looked back over to Devlin, then stood up.

"Well, lunch was nice and all, but I'm tired, so, nap time." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Wait a moment, you still need to put the plate and tray away." Duplica turned around.

"Eh, you can do that, right?" Angel sighed.

"Lazy ass."

"Seriously, my ass isn't lazy."

"What does your ass do then?" Cassidy asked.

Duplica noticed the wording of what she said, then blushed.

"Well, fine, my ass is lazy, but I don't even pick stuff up with my ass." Angel laughed a little.

"Fair enough." Angel grabbed hers and Duplica's stuff.

"Come on lazy ass, let's get you to bed."

"At least my legs aren't lazy."

"Eh, that's debatable."

"Debatable?"

"How many times have you gotten me to carry because you were how you put it, 'too tired to walk?"

"… Don't make me climb into your arms right now."

"But, but, how I'm currently holding onto both yours and my stuff."

"I'll find a way Angel, I'll find a way." Jen and Rachel smiled to each other as the two walked off.

"Seriously, when are those two going to go out?" Nathaniel looked over to Rachel.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding, me?"

"No, why?"

"They are so cute together." Jen commented.

Nate rose an eyebrow.

"I guess?"

"Never mind him, he's kind of oblivious, yeah, they would make a cute couple I feel." Cassidy agreed.

"Our room's open for whenever they date you know, for those kinds of nights." Devlin joked around.

"We only have four beds genius." Fu commented.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up sharing a bed with one of them." Fu shot Devlin a death glare.

Devlin nervously looked away.

"Or maybe not, way to dead pan a joke Fu." Fu's glare intensified.

"That's not funny."

"Whoa hold on, I thought we would be sleeping on the floor, not in one of the other's beds." Rachel commented.

"I don't think we would need to sleep in someone else's room to begin with."

"Jen please don't tell me that you plan on sleeping through that."

"Who says they are going to do that when they have roommates? They would both put that in consideration." Rachel paused.

"Hey yeah, that is a good point…"

"We should probably go back, so when Duplica wakes up we can help her with meditation."

"Eh, I'll let Angel know to voice message me when Duplica wakes up, I might go to the library, possibly try to find out more about this battle Duplica remembered, or maybe something about this Gorm person, maybe someone of this person's family is famous, so maybe we can trigger memories by finding out more about this person's ancestors?"

"Possibly, I guess I'll tag along, anyone else wanna come with?"

The others shook their heads.

"Alright, suit yourselves." Rachel and Jen got up and walked off.

"They left their plates behind." Devlin noted.

"So, do you think we will find anything in the library?" Rachel asked Jen.

"Well, one can be hopeful, right?"

"So, is that a no?"

"Well, I don't think we'll find anything about the battle, sure, but maybe something about this Gorm character."

"Why would we find out more about this Gorm person sooner than the battle?"

"Simple, there has to be more than one Gorm in this world, so if we find someone with the last name Gorm maybe Duplica will remember something by reading more about the info we find."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yup, we will try to find as many books referring to either subject, then bring them back for Duplica to analyze when she wakes up."


	10. Fatal Flashback

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- While Duplica was taking her nap, something happened, memories had returned to her, though it wasn't really a nice memory, leaving her with more questions then answers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Fatal Flashback<p>

"Are you sure we need to do this?"

"Positive."

"I mean, a combat sim is one thing, but the real thing? I'm not sure if I'm ready for this Angel."

"Ready or not we need to finish this job, the boss is counting on us." Duplica sighed.

"Fiiine, where is the target?"

"I'm not sure, the boss just said that the man is in this city."

"Do we know where in the city?"

"Well, he said he might be in the weapons shop, if not he's outside the walls of the kingdom, giving our soldiers and nearby villagers some more weapons and the like." Duplica paused.

"So, there are two places to check?"

"Well, three really."

"Shush, things don't need to be more difficult."

"Well, they kind of are." Duplica sighed.

"My goodness, why do we only have a day to complete this job?"

"Hey." Both girls looked to the source of the noise, it looked like a huntsman was talking to them.

"Hey." Angel responded.

"Was there something you two ladies needed?"

"Well, we were looking for the weapon's smith."

"Ah, well you see the problem is that he is currently not at the shop." Angel frowned a little, and sighed in discontent.

"But, I heard he was handing out his goods to the local villages, if you want I can escort you two over to the Emmerin Village."

"There's no need for that, we can protect ourselves." Angel explained as she showed the man the two's weapons.

"Still, that's two versus a whole unrelenting force of Grimm, are you sure you don't need a third person to help?"

"We are positive, though thank you for the offer." Duplica replied.

The man paused, he was personally worried for these two girls, they couldn't be anything more than huntresses in training, maybe sophomores, but most likely freshmen, how do they expect to be able to hold off a horde of Grimm all by themselves?

He couldn't insist on getting someone to help them anymore, for both girls had turned and left at this point.

…

"Alright, this should be the place." Angel said as she reloaded her parasol.

"Sheesh, could they have put this base any further away from the kingdom?" Duplica asked through a few breathes.

"Sure they could, but why would you want that?"

"I don't need your sass right now Angel."

"You give me a lot of that you know." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"You're only helping my point."

"Great, now come on, we need to find this man remember?"

"Right, we should probably hide then."

"Where?"

"The trees, we can use the trees as a means to hide."

"Alright, but if any Grimm show up leave the killing to me."

"Are you sure I can leave the killing to you?" Duplica paused.

"Fine, just use your killjoynata then."

"See, this is so much sass you give me."

"It's your job to take my sass."

"It's my job to protect you, not take your sass."

"Well that are you gonna do about it? You can't hurt me in any way, you would be defying your own duty." Angel paused.

"Oum, damn it not only are you a sassy one, your also smart." Duplica giggled a little.

"Come on Angel, we should go scout now."

"Right." The two ran over to a tree.

"Okay, so, what do you see?" Angel asked.

"Um, some people, some buildings, some animals, awwww, that puppy is so cute." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Focus on our target Duplica."

"Do you even know what he looks like?" Angel paused.

"The boss said we'd know him when we see him, I don't know what he meant by that, maybe he has some kind of bright outfit?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe he's got like a car with him?"

"Well, why would you guess that?"

"Maybe because there is a car in the middle of the village?" Angel paused.

"Huh, so there is."

"Keep your eyes peeled Angel." Angel looked behind them, then jumped down and stabbed clean through a Beowolf.

"Likewise." Duplica paused.

"Well, it looks like the man is about to leave."

"Alright, let's attack."

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Simple, we already need to fight him, do we really want to fight a full village, along with the man who we are trying to kill to begin with?" Angel paused.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Duplica smiled a little before activating Angel's aura.

"Simple, we run after the van, ahead of it even." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"I've got a plan."

…

Chris sighed as continued driving down the pathway.

"Thank god these Grimm seem to be smart enough to not try to attack me. This job though, I mean, I've been spending my whole life building weapons, but, this time around, not for the family?" Chris sighed once more.

The only thing that stopped his momentary thoughts was a loud scream.

Chris slammed on the brakes.

"Was that…" Chris paused, soon pulling out a shotgun.

"I might as well so investigate, maybe I can save that poor soul." Chris pumped the shotgun, soon pursuing the scream he heard.

Chris ran past one last tree, though when he saw made him stop.

"Oh, oh no." There was some cute and, unfortunately, dead cyan haired girl on the floor.

Chris frowned as he saw the crimson that now stained the poor girl's dress.

"My Oum, shit, I was, too late." Chris turned as he heard a low growl.

"And now it seems like I'm on the receiving end." Chris pointed his shotgun at the first Beowolf he saw.

He heard a growl as a Beowolf went to attack the girl.

Chris's eyebrows furrowed before he fired at the creature.

"I will not let you feed." Chris unloaded around him.

A Beowolf jumped up to land on him, though Chris jumped to his left, turning his shotgun into its mallet form.

He swung the weapon down, the built in shotgun on the face of the mallet fired, exploding the Beowolf's head. Chris used the kickback to knock himself higher into the air.

He threw his mallet, it hit another Beowolf, the shotgun fired once more, exploding another head.

The man used his semblance once more to manipulate the kickback so the mallet flew back at him.

He caught the handle, then landed, slamming into one more Beowolf.

"For the honor of my family I will protect this girl to the end!"

…

Angel sighed as she placed another dust crystal under Chris's car.

"I really hope Duplica doesn't get attacked by the Grimm while her plan is in motion." Angel taped a wind crystal on the backside of one of the tires.

"I mean, this is a smart idea, though I know she will shout in surprise if a Beowolf or something goes to attack her." Angel put one more stun crystal in the hood.

"I hope she's safe."

…

"And down you go." Chris turned his mallet back into a shotgun as the final Beowolf fell.

"My goodness, just how many of you fuckers do I need to slay before you get the message, I'm not going to die, nor are you getting your meal today." The smith reloaded his shotgun before looking back to the body.

"Great, I should probably get this girl back, the police or huntsmen should know what to do with her, poor girl." Chris went to pick the girl up, though when he touched her, she jumped a little.

"Huh?" The girl coughed, which was upsetting to the man sense she started to cough up some blood.

"My god, you're alive?" The girl looked up to the man.

"I, I…" The man smiled a little before picking the girl up.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine."

"O-ow." Chris paused, slowly moving the position he was holding her to something more comfortable.

"Are you okay now?" The girl shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My, my tome." Chris looked over to her book.

"Ah, hold on." He bent down and grabbed it, soon putting it on top of the girl.

"There, is everything okay now?" The girl paused before weakly nodding.

"Alright, then try to stay awake, I'm going to get you to safety." The man started running back to his car.

Duplica slowly ripped a page of the tome off, and lightly left go of it, letting it slowly float onto a tree.

Duplica let out a soft groan.

"What?" Duplica shifted a little in Chris's arms.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Chris ran up to his car.

"You're going to be okay, just hold on." The man opened the side door, lightly placing Duplica in the seat.

"Hold on, I need to make a phone call." The man took out his phone while he got into the car.

He started to drive back to the city.

"Hello, yes uh I have a severely injured girl with me, I'm outside the walls. Alright, thanks, bye." The man looked over to Duplica.

She was dozing off.

"Try to stay awake." Duplica shifted a little, opening her eyes once more.

"I know it's hard, but your ordeal is almost over." Chris looked back to the road.

"I just wanna sleep." Duplica weakly let out.

"I figured, but just wait until we get to the hospital, everything will be okay then."

Chris continued driving for ten more minutes.

"Were getting close to the walls, just hang in there." The man looked over to where Duplica was.

She was missing.

"What the?" The car then exploded as several variants of dust barraged the insides of the car.

"Nice work Angel." Duplica stated as she changed into a new dress.

"It's all going according to your rather ingenious plan." Angel replied as she reloaded her parasol, her foot on the paper of the tome that Duplica used to teleport out of the car.

"Did you get his aura?"

"Copied it while he was carrying me, it was almost too easy." Angel frowned.

"I wonder why the boss wanted us to kill him anyways."

"I have no clue." The two got down from the trees and walked over to the wreckage.

"Angel, extinguish the fire."

"As you wish." Duplica looked into the smoke as Angel got rid of the fire.

"Hey, wait, stop." Angel did so.

"Use some wind magic to get rid of the smoke." Before they could remove all the smoke, there was a shotgun pump coming from behind Angel.

Duplica turned just as the man fired.

"Angel!" Duplica quickly changed auras in order to protect herself with a magic barrier.

"Ha, that was a foolish move for the both of us." Duplica looked curiously at the man.

"For instance, it was foolish of me to just bring you back to the car when your act wasn't entirely convincing, and it was foolish of you to try and raid my car, not only with explosions, but right after I dispensed my goods." Chris turned his weapon into mallet form.

"I think it would only be accurate if I bring at least one of you back with me, I did tell the huntsmen after all." Duplica paused

"That means…"

"They will be here soon, now what are you going to do Ms. Theif?" Duplica frowned before switching back to her aura and taking the hilt of the chain sword.

"What do you expect to do with that simple decorative piece?" Duplica smirked.

"Simple decorative piece?"

"Indeed, that is a chain not a blade." Duplica pressed the red button that was on the cross bar of the hilt.

The chains extended parts of a blade out of each link.

Duplica pressed the yellow button on the cross bar.

The blade bits connected together, forming a full on blade.

Duplica quickly back to her third aura.

Chris frowned.

"That tome…"

Duplica ripped five pages out of it.

Chris frowned.

"How dare you defile that tome!" Duplica changed auras just in time to block a blow from Chris's mallet.

The shotgun blast hit the blade, stunning Duplica and knocking the sword down.

Chris used the kickback to spin around in quick velocity, smacking Duplica across the face.

Duplica shouted in surprise as she was knocked back into a tree.

Chris ran up and hit her in the stomach.

The force was intense enough to leave a nice sized dent in the tree. Duplica fell forward, and was slammed down by one more attack.

"And now," Chris put a foot on Duplica's back.

"You die." Chris lifted the hammer, though it was quickly blocked by a parasol base.

"What?" The stick pulled back, then he felt someone punch him in the back with an unrelenting force. Sense the parasol didn't move Chris's mallet didn't move, successfully damaging Chris's arm.

He felt the ground suddenly rise under him, then stop, though thanks to inertia he continued upward.

He spun to look at the ground, but there was no one there.

Chris was confused, but an attack from behind him told him where the thing went.

The attacked was powered up by supposedly wind dust, which was why he slammed into the risen ground with enough power to brake it.

"You will keep your hands off of Duplica." Angel said, glare clear and present.

"So you want to die first?" Angel's glare increased.

"Go head, try me, and see what happens." The two paused, then ran at each other.

"Ow, my stomach." Duplica groaned as she got back up. She looked over to the fight at hand, then to her pages.

"Angel!"

"Ma'am!"

"Weapon!"

"But,"

"Just trust me!"

"Alright." Duplica ran over.

Angel blocked one more attack, then used some wind magic to get the man off track.

Duplica ran forward.

"Here." Duplica changed back to her third aura as she grabbed Angel's weapon. She jumped and rolled behind Chris.

"Time to get serious." Duplica used the wind dust infused in her dress to change her normal slash into a wind slash.

She swiped forward, sending a harsh wind flying forward.

Chris was blown back, though Duplica quickly teleported over to the first page.

She kicked Chris in the face, then stabbed forward.

Chris easily side stepped and smacked Duplica across the face once more. Duplica was knocked back a bit.

Before Chris could pursue Angel advanced, quickly grabbing her weapon and blocking once more.

Angel looked over to another page.

"Duplica."

"Right."

Angel used some wind magic to knock Chris towards the page.

Duplica teleported and extended her fist, punching Chris across the face.

Duplica quickly kicked forward over to the third page. Chris knew what was going on, then went to hit at the page, though Duplica did not appear.

Chris was stunned, though being hit on the head brought him back to Earth. He turned, then caught Angel's parasol.

He hit Angel with the weapon, then grabbed the weapon once her grip loosened a little. He tossed the weapon away, then went to choke her.

"Stop right there." Chris turned, only to be slashed at by the parasol once again. Chris was knocked back, his chi was almost drained.

Chris got back up and tossed his hammer at Duplica.

Angel quickly grabbed her weapon and jumped in the way, the parasol part was opened. The hammer hit, the impact was enough to knock Angel back to the floor.

"We're not done yet!" Duplica jumped forward, quickly kicking Chris back into the fourth page.

She teleported, though was smacked back by Chris's hammer.

Angel jumped forward, stabbing forward and knocking Chris over to the last page.

Duplica teleported over to the page, quickly changing her aura to Angel's.

She jumped, swinging downward. Chris was knocked downward.

Angel ran up, ready to strike.

"No." Angel looked curious.

"Go get some Grimm, kill them, bring them here ASAP." Angel paused, then nodded.

Duplica readied the blade.

"Well, at least the boss will be proud of what I did…" Duplica stabbed toward.

She sighed.

"Alright, time to make this look convincing…"

…

"Morning sleeping beauty." Angel commented as Duplica opened her eyes.

"Wha?" Duplica asked.

"You've been napping for two hours, did you get a good rest?" Duplica paused.

"Um, yeah, I would say so…"

"What, is something wrong?" Duplica looked up at Angel.

"Um, well, do you promise not to tell the others?"

"I guess… why what's up?" Duplica paused.

"I had a flash back." Angel smiled.

"You did, oh good! What was it about, was it a good flashback?" Duplica frowned, then sat up.

Angel sat herself on the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to assume that frown means it was a bad memory?"

"Well…"

"What, what did you remember. Remember Duplica, I'm your close friend and bodyguard, you can and should tell me anything that's bothering you." Duplica sighed.

"I don't want to believe that I had a flashback."

"Why not?"

"Well, in this flashback we kind of…"

"Wait, we, as in you and me?"

"Yeah."

"What did we do in your dream?" Duplica paused.

"Flashback, and I don't really want to say."

"Are you sure?"

"… We killed some guy."

"Well that's not that… what?"

"We killed someone." Angel paused.

"As in you and me ended someone's life?" Duplica nodded.

"This man had the same mallet I have to… does that mean…" Angel sighed.

"Do you remember why we killed him?" Duplica paused.

"You said something about the boss." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Why would Mr. Prime tell us to kill someone? I mean, he's pretty nice, and doesn't really ask us to do too much, but never murder." Duplica paused.

"I have no clue, maybe we had a boss before Mr. Prime?"

"That is a possibility." Duplica sighed.

"But, to kill a man for seemingly no reason? I don't know how I should feel about this."

"Did the flashback yield any details as to why we did so?" Duplica shook her head.

"We were just told to do so by whoever our boss was." Angel frowned, then hugged Duplica lightly.

"I understand you feel unsure about the motive, and our willingness to do be ordered to do so,"

"We killed a man Angel, killed, not fight to beat, killed. Murder isn't a light topic Angel." Angel tightened the hug a little, and added some light heat to her body in order to keep Duplica warm, sense that helped her calm down pervious times when she was upset."

"I understand that, but maybe whoever we used to work for was ratted out by us? I doubt we would have been fine with this happening to us, I feel like we would say something about this." Duplica paused.

"I'm still freaked out about this." Duplica said through a yawn.

"Maybe I need some more sleep." Angel squeaked in surprise when Duplica went to lay back down.

Duplica giggled a little.

"You squeak huh?" Angel blushed a little.

"Duplica, I kind of need to get out."

"Climb over me then."

"But, then I'll hit my head on my bed." Duplica paused, then shivered a bit.

"I'm cold."

"How, you're under two warm covers, and I was warming you up." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, cold flashes?" Angel sighed, then tossed her jacket up to her bed.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I don't know, maybe hug me again?" Angel paused, blush still present, but now for different reasons.

"Huh?" Duplica rolled her eyes, then lightly pulled Angel next to her.

"Whoa, Duplica." Duplica ignored Angel as she lightly hugged her.

"You look like of tired as well. Come on, group nap? Please?" Angel sighed, blush intensifying. It was true that she was tired, there was only one problem.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I don't normally wear clothing to bed…" Duplica paused.

"Hm, that's interesting." Duplica moved and shifted under the covers, and soon her undergarments and dress was lazily thrown onto the floor.

"Duplica?" Duplica giggled a little.

"I don't normally wear clothing to bed either." Angel paused.

Duplica noticed the blush.

"Oh, come on, we're both girls, and we're both secure enough in our sexuality to be naked next to each other, right?"

Angel paused, blush not really going away.

"Do you need help or something?" Angel paused, then slowly took off her dress and undergarments as well.

"That's the ticket." Duplica lightly grabbed the clothing articles and lazily threw it onto the floor.

"But."

"Eh, those where dirty anyways, we can clean it later." Duplica went up to warmly snuggle up to Angel.

"You fell really nice." Duplica said contently, soon falling asleep.

Angel paused, how awkward was this?

Not only did she like who she was supposed to be protecting, but now she is sleeping with her, naked none the less.

Angel's blush was only ended when she fell asleep, listening to Duplica's soft breathes.

"I think this is enough books for Duplica to read on."

"Yeah, who knew Gorm was such a popular last time?"

"I know right?" Jen asked before opening the door.

"Hey Angel, is Duplica, oh…"

"What is it Jen?"

"Why don't you come in to look?"

"Hold on, these are a lot of books." Rachel walked over to her desk and put down the books.

"What's up, oh, oh…"

"Well, at least they did it before we came back." Jen commented.

"Sheesh, look at how messily they threw their clothing on the ground."

"Hey at least they made sure they were both covered by the blanket."

"Hm, so do you think we might need to take Devlin's offer?"

"Maybe, though I doubt we will need to."

"Jen, sometimes I worry about you, you know that?"


	11. Jackpot

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- While the group has some down time plenty of things could happen, for example Duplica would get roughly thirty more auras to copy, though the most pressing matter is this, are Duplica and Angel going out? Are lesbians confirmed for this story or not? Why is this a big question? I won't be able to answer this until 2AM ish, when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Jackpot<p>

"I told you it was going to happen." Cassidy commented.

"And Jen is still not worried about it." Rachel replied.

"I just don't see what the problem is, it's not like we were in the room, you know?" Devlin chuckled.

"Hey Fu, I think I know who is going to sleep with you." Fu's glare returned.

"Devlin, I swear to Oum I will kill you."

…

Angel yawned a little as she woke up.

She looked over to Duplica, who was still asleep.

Angel smiled a little, Duplica was already a cute girl, but her sleeping somehow made that even more apparent.

"Great, how am I going to get out of this bed, let alone without waking Duplica up?" Angel paused.

"Poke!" Angel squeaked out of surprise.

Duplica giggled.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Duplica smiled a little, then nodded.

"Duplica." Angel said in a stern tone.

Duplica put a semi devious simile on her face.

"What? It's not like I- poke in the stomach!" Angel squeaked once more.

"Duplica that wasn't my stomach."

"Er, hold on, poke!"

"Gah, why are you poking lower?"

"Should I poke higher then?"

"Do you think my stomach is down there?"

"Well I don't know, you're taller than me and sense our heads are at around the same height I would have to poke lower wouldn't I?"

Angel paused.

"Should I just remove the blanket or something?" Duplica pouted.

"Or maybe I shouldn't, I'm going to assume you don't want me to unintentionally kill your fun again." Duplica nodded.

Angel sighed, then shifted to lay on her back.

"Aw." Angel rolled her eyes before resuming her old position.

"Poke!" Duplica poked, then noticed her finger entered in between Angel's thighs.

Angel stifled a surprised gasp, blush returning to her face.

"Oh, Duplica, I think you missed again…"

"You don't say… sorry maybe I should poke a little higher." Angel's blush grew a little.

"I think you should poke a little more than a little higher." Duplica noticed Angel's blush, then smiled a little.

"Fine." Duplica let out in an exaggerated tone before getting out of the bed, making a mental note that Angel must like her, which was fine with her; she was kind of harboring a crush of her own.

"Duplica?" Duplica turned to face Angel, smiling a little as Angel awkwardly looked away.

"I think we've probably napped enough today, I'm not sure what time it is, but it's probably near dinner time, and either way I am hungry." Angel nodded.

"I'm going to get some food."

"Duplica." Duplica paused, Angel's stern tone confused her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um…" It was Duplica's turn to blush.

"Right, I'll slap something on, then I'll go grab dinner, you wanna join?"

"Well, I'm going to put our clothes into the wash, then I'll join you, should I call the others?"

"Please?" Duplica asked as she slipped on some socks and under garments.

"Sure."

"Thanks, also, please don't mention this flashback to the others." Duplica replied as she put on another uniform dress and her uniform boots.

"If you insist."

"Yeah, thanks, well, I'll see you at dinner." With that Duplica walked out of the room.

Angel sighed.

"Was Duplica trying to make me uncomfortable?"

…

"Now's the time to go, I sent my Nevermore to attack Vale!"

"Oh no, not Vale!" Jen gasped at Devlin's attack.

"Yes at Vale, and now sense you have nothing left,"

"We activate our troop card." Rachel cut off.

"What!?"

"We activate our troop card, eye for an eye! For every defending unit you manage to kill this fight you now have to remove units from your reserves!" Devlin frowned.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh we would, and sense your troops are so low, we now remove all of your reserve troops."

"Yes, but I can still attack you girls directly with this Nevermore." Jen shook a finger, then took out two other cards.

"What are those?"

"We play our kingdom cards, air dominance, and rally cry. Air dominance will automatically kill any air unit you send our way, human or otherwise, and rally cry will gain us additional human troops based on how many Grimm we killed this round, and we gain more troops based on what we kill, the Grimm's class level to be exact." Devlin sighed as his army was nevermore.

"I think that ends his attack, and now we can gain three human soldiers for slaying a third class Grimm." Jen commented as she put down three extra units onto the board.

Jen and Rachel each took a card from their deck.

Rachel smiled over to Jen.

"Oh my, what is it now?"

"We use the armed to the teeth card, with this card we can upgrade our human and faunas troops up by one class, and sense we have three soldiers…" Jen's voice trailed off as Rachel replaced the three soldiers with three Huntsmen.

"We can upgrade to the huntsmen troops." Jen put her card down.

"I think that is a proper time to end our turn." Devlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to attack?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Huh, well, it's your turn Cassidy." Cassidy nodded, then grabbed two cards from her deck.

"Alright, this is interesting." Cassidy put a card down, keeping one in hand.

"I will use the unit card mass production, with this I can bring in five class one androids into my army."

"Oh like you need more units." Jen commented.

"Never hurts to show the enemy why you are going to win."

"Fair enough."

"Wait, you're not going to try to upgrade that card?"

"I have nothing needed to upgrade it."

"Fair enough."

"And I end my turn." Devlin was confused, why were they not attacking him?

"Alright Nate, your turn." Nate took two cards from his deck, then smirked.

"I use this card, paranoia, and I use it on Vale!"

"Oh man, that hurts Nate." Rachel joked around.

"It's not over yet, this card will paralyze your human units with increased fear, only class four human classes can resist, well, other than androids and Grimm… anyways Grimm will now do a bonus plus ten damage to human units!"

"Oh no!" Jen and Rachel gasped.

"And now I will attack your units!"

"Not yet." Cassidy chimed in.

"What?"

"I use my alliance card, White Fang ambush!"

"Huh!?"

"With this card I attack your army directly, stopping your attack."

"Huh, why?" Jen asked.

"Girls have to look out of each other, right? Alright Nate, your turn is over unless…"

"I can activate another card? Like this one? I activate my counter card radio recon!"

"Ah, so my card is now useless, damn." Nate smirked.

"I resume my attack." Jen frowned as Rachel had to remove their three huntsmen.

"And now I can attack your kingdom, I have more than enough to kill you." Rachel took her face down card.

"That's far enough, we activate our unit card, natures wail!" Everyone else's eyes widened.

"No, no way." Nate replied.

"Oh yes, with the final upgraded form of Nature's call instead of calling five Beowolves, we now call in three Goliaths!" Nate grimaced.

"Now, about that army, I don't think they are any match for three class four units."

"My army!"

"You dared to attack us!"

"Why does everyone have to shout when they play this game?" The group looked over to Fu, who was currently reading a book.

"Were we shouting?"

"Yes."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

At that moment Jen's scroll went off.

She opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's a voice message from Angel, hold on, I'll play it." Jen pressed the play button.

"Hey Jen, could you tell Rachel this message, if she isn't next to you anyways, me and Duplica are headed off to grab dinner, you should probably come along. Also, I noticed all the books on your desk, I didn't think the mid term's were already here… well anyways, see you at the dining hall." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"We should go, Fu, take over for us please."

"What?"

"Okay thanks, bye."

"What am I doing?"

"Can't hear you, we're out the door." Fu sighed in annoyance as Jen and Rachel walked out of the door.

"Welp, it's your turn Devlin." Cassidy replied

…

'By the time I get there I bet Duplica has already eaten her food.' Angel thought to herself as she walked into the dining hall, though something stopped her.

"Wow that was really interesting." A kid commented as she walked by.

"I really didn't think she could do that, but boy was I surprised."

"Man, she really proved me wrong."

Angel noticed a large group on one side of the hall, and she didn't know where Duplica was.

Out of curiosity and slight paranoia Angel walked over to the edge of the ring.

"What's going on?" She asked a guy.

"Hm, oh, we are all gathered around to see this girl's semblance." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Her semblance?"

"Yeah, you should check it out." Angel turned, then slipped her way into the crowd.

"My lord."

"That was a tall order, but I told you I could copy that." Angel slipped her way into the middle, and sure enough…

"How is your semblance able to do such a thing?"

"You know, I don't have the slightest clue." Duplica looked around, still trying to pick up a zwei hander.

"Oh, hey Angel, what's up?"

"When and how did this happen?" Duplica smiled a little, the sword soon disappearing.

"Well, apparently word spread out, and I have a lot of skeptics, are Jen and Rachel showing up?" Angel nodded.

"Awesome, could you get my dinner please? I kind of have a lot more aura's to copy."

"How many have you copied so far?"

"Um, a lot, I don't know the number I kind of lost count after the twenty mark." Angel paused.

"Have you been drinking the tea me and Jen made for you?"

"I'm practically living off of it at this point." Angel nodded.

"Your chi is going to drain you like crazy, maybe we should lay off of copying more auras." Duplica frowned.

"I think I'm good." Angel sighed.

"Suit yourself." With that Angel turned to go grab some food.

"Man, now I have more auras then I'll know what to do with, and I thought managing thirteen of them in the middle of a fight was hard enough, after this I bet I'll have easily ten times that amount."

Duplica looked to see Angel had gotten the two dinner, and the others where joining her.

"Well, looks like I'm going to head off now, dinner calls."

"I didn't know Duplica had such a large fan base." Jen commented as she watched Duplica emerge out of the crowd.

"Yeah, apparently people found out how Duplica can copy auras and wanted to see if it was true or not." Angel explained.

"Looks like you got some competition Angel."

"Huh?"

"It's alright, don't worry about Rachel's comment, I mean, let's be honest, none of them have slept in Duplica's bed." Angel paused.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Depends, are you two dating?"

"Well,"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Duplica asked as she sat down.

"Just getting dinner, we can see you are doing the same." Duplica looked over to the large group of people.

"I managed to get roughly thirty something auras today." Jen and Rachel's mouths dropped.

"How!?"

"A lot of people wanted to try and prove me wrong that I wouldn't be able to copy their auras, let's say I proved a lot of people wrong." Duplica dug her fork into her dinner and began to eat.

"You have been drinking the tea me and Angel made you, right?"

"Yes mom." Duplica mocked playfully.

"Have you been meditating at all?"

"You're still yet to tell me how to do so."

"Good point, though speaking of something relating to what meditating does for you, here." Jen gave Duplica a couple of books.

"Huh?"

"These books had something pertaining to people with the last name Gorm, we bookmarked the pages so you can take a better look at them." Duplica paused.

"Do you think that would help?"

"Well, if you learn about their past ancestors maybe you might remember something about the Gorm that you had a connection to?" Duplica paused.

"I guess that would work." Duplica opened the first book, fork still in her mouth.

Duplica made some kind of humming noise while she was reading.

"So, um…" Duplica looked up to Rachel.

"Hm?"

"Are you and Angel going out yet?" Jen asked.

Duplica took the fork out of her mouth.

"What, why?"

"We walked in on you two sleeping naked in the same bed, if you two are not dating that makes it even more awkward." Duplica paused, both girls blushing at least a little bit.

"You two walked in on that?" Both Jen and Rachel nodded their head.

"The covers were over us at least, right?"

"Wait, that's what you are concerned about?" Rachel asked.

"Well was it?"

"Yes the blanket was covering you two." Duplica nodded.

"Well, I was planning on Angel warming me up sense I was having a cold flash, and I guess one thing led to another." Both Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"Alright, I think we need some kind of code for when you two are doing something, how about, oh, I don't know, a sock tied to the door?" Duplica looked confused.

"Huh? What do you think we were doing? We were just taking a nap." The three looked over to Angel, whose blush was very apparent at this point.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why what else would we be doing?"

"… never mind Duplica, but still are you two dating?" Duplica paused.

"We can talk about this later, I should be reading."

"Right, sorry." Duplica closed the book.

"I didn't really get anything out of this one." Duplica picked up the second book.

"So what were you two doing before you came here?" Angel asked.

"We were hanging out with Devlin and the others."

"I wish we could have stayed longer, we just played Nature's Wail." Angel's eyes widened.

"Wait, Nature's Wail?"

"I know right?"

"Did you know the makers are making a fifth class expansion?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Nature's Wrath is confirmed I heard."

"What does that do?"

"It sends out two class five Grimm, the Antles Queen I believe." Jen shivered.

"Oh god, not those." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rachel put her head in between her hands.

"Is that what killed your last two members?" Angel frowned.

"Duplica, there's a better way to ask that."

"Well, she's not wrong." Jen commented.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry about wording it like that."

"It's alright Duplica, you didn't mean any harm by it." Duplica put down the second book.

"Anything?" Duplica shook her head.

"Damn, and here we thought that this would work." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"To be fair all this really does is remind me of the name Gorm, I mean, I don't even know if Gorm was this persons first, middle, or last name. So for as far as we are concerned giving me people with the last name Gorm might not even help us." Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"Huh…"

"We didn't think of that…"

"Well either way thanks for trying." Duplica put the books down and took her last bite.

"So, do we know anything else about Nature's Wrath?" Angel paused as Duplica's question.

"Do you two feel comfortable talking about this?"

"We should be fine." Jen replied.

"Alright, well if that's the case, every turn after the first time the enemy attacks each Antles Queen will spawn two Antles, which was confirmed to be class two Grimm." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"So every turn you get four more units?"

"Yes, though they are low level, so they aren't too helpful." Duplica nodded.

"Huh, I always go Android though, what's the class five for that one?"

"Not sure yet, they didn't talk much about that one yet." Duplica nodded.

"Interesting, well anyways I think I'm going back to the room, check out the new auras I got, you girls ready?"

"I'm done, hold on I'll get your tray." Duplica smiled a little.

"What, not going to call me a lazy ass?"

"I think it's apparent that your ass is lazy at this point, I'm not even going to say it." Duplica laughed as the two walked off.

"Seriously, are those two going out or not?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea."

"So, what kind of new weapons and semblances do you have?" Angel asked Duplica as the two got back to the room.

"Well, let's see here, I have a zweihander, looks like it is infused with fire dust, a bunch of different swords, a scythe, weird, a couple axes, a few daggers, I don't know whose is whose, though I have plenty of new weapons to play with."

"Have you tried using the semblances yet?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I'm yet to try them out, though I'll try them out later, or tomorrow maybe." Angel rose an eyebrow as Duplica got her bathroom equipment.

"I think I'm going to shower, then get ready to go to bed." Duplica went to the door.

"You gonna join?" Angel paused.

"Well, at least let me get my stuff."

"Come on, and you call my ass lazy."

"Well, lazy and slow are two different things." Angel corrected as she got her stuff.

…

"So, I've been thinking." Duplica commented.

"About?" Angel asked.

The only thing between the two was a wall.

"Well, how am I able to copy other people's auras?"

"That's kind of like asking me how is it that my semblance allows me to project an upgraded form of dust."

"… This is different though."

"How so?"

"Well, having a semblance that controls something similar to dust is more understandable then being able to not only take that semblance as your own, but the owner's weapon as well." Angel paused.

"I personally don't know how to explain either of them to be honest, I just know that they can happen."

"I guess there really isn't any reason to it…"

Both girls ended their showers.

"But still, to copy other people's aura's what kind of semblance is that?" Duplica asked while brushing her teeth.

"I don't know, though to be fair I don't think a lot of people's semblances make a lot of sense, anyways you shouldn't be talking when you're brushing your teeth, you might miss your teeth."

"Yes mom."

"That's not my name." Duplica smiled a little.

"Fine, yes Killjoy."

"Man, all this sass you give me, I think I should ask Mr. Prime for a raise."

"So, ask him for a pay in general?"

"Yeah, the details are kind of fuzzy on that one." Duplica smiled a little.

"Well, whenever we see him next you can complain about my sass and find out where that gets you." Angel paused, then sighed.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." The two walked back to the room.

"So, about this afternoon…" Angel began.

She wanted to find out if Duplica liked her or not, though at the same time she didn't want to flat out ask.

Duplica paused, then took off her towel and turned.

She walked up to Angel.

"Look, how about we break this awkwardness?" Duplica took off Angel's towel and led her over to Duplica's bed.

"I like you, you like me, and sense I have no knowledge how we brake this ice, I kind of figured we already did when we slept together this afternoon. So, Angel, um… will you be my girlfriend?" Angel's blush returned, Duplica was as well, both girls where kind of embarrassed about what was happening just then.

"Oum, damn, why are you so adorable?" Angel asked.

Duplica's blush grew a little.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? People normally say 'will you go out with me?' You used different word choice, that's, that's adorable." Duplica continued to blush as Angel lightly pushed her onto her bed.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Duplica smiled a little as Angel climbed over Duplica and laid down next to her.

"Well that takes a weight off my chest." Duplica commented as Angel lightly put the blanket on top of both of them.

"Well, if you didn't break the ice I would have spent roughly five minutes tapping on it." Duplica smiled a little.

"Angel, you gotta learn how to be more direct."

"Oh, but you're so much better at it though, anyways it wouldn't hurt for you to learn how to sugarcoat what you say." Duplica paused.

"Oh, but you're so much better at it though." Duplica innocently smiled up to Angel's look of disapproval.

"Do you want me to not warm you up?" Duplica pouted, soon beginning to shiver.

Angel sighed.

"Okay, okay, you win." Duplica closed her eyes and sighed in content as Angel hugged her, soon applying some heat from her body to soothe Duplica.

"Should we put a sock on the door to mess with Rachel and Jen?" Duplica asked sleepily.

"What you should do is get some rest, sense you now have fifty something auras I think you're going to need more sleep than ever." Duplica looked at Angel.

"Do you think you can warm up some of that tea when you wake up?"

"If I can climb over you without waking you up, then sure, now get some sleep, you're going to need it." Duplica sleepily nodded, then was asleep soon after.

Angel sighed as she moved the arm that was under Duplica out from under Duplica and under the pillow their heads where resting on.

'Well, this is going to be fun to explain to Jen and Rachel tomorrow.' Angel thought to herself before falling asleep as well.

"Right, and I have a third eye." Jen commented sarcastically to Rachel as the two walked into the dorm room.

"You might as well after I prove to you that…" Both Jen and Rachel looked over to Duplica's bed.

"Seriously, are they going out or not?"

"I have no idea." Jen commented.


	12. Something Amiss

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N-

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Something Amiss<p>

"Here's the place, kind of weird for our target, won't you agree?" Angel asked Duplica as the two walked up to a large mansion.

"I don't know, I've heard this woman was a famous writer, having a huge mansion isn't out of the question." Duplica replied.

"I wonder why the boss wants us to kill this target."

"I don't know, though like you say, never say no to the boss, now come on, we've got work to do." Duplica hid behind a tree.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Angel thought about Duplica's question.

"Well, we can't go in guns blazing, well, we could, but there might be security or something of the sorts. I'm not sure how to pull this one off, maybe we can try to get into the mansion and kill this woman without being detected."

"Do you think this mansion is heavily guarded?"

"We should check that out before doing anything else." Duplica nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, I'll check out the left side, you check the right." Duplica took her whip sword and latched it onto a branch.

"Be careful Duplica."

"Don't worry, I will." With that Duplica swung over to another tree.

Angel shook her head.

"I worry about her sometimes…" Angel used some minor wind magic to boost her jump over to the right side of the building.

She didn't see anything on the right side of the mansion, well, people wise anyways. There were plenty of rooms, though they were all empty.

"Huh, a mansion, but no maids to clean it up?" Angel jumped up to the rooftop of the mansion.

Duplica observed the left side of the mansion.

"Huh, that must be the target, first floor, in her bedroom it seems. There is another person, a man, two men actually. Butlers or bodyguards, either way I guess me and Angel will have to kill them... man, why does the boss even want us to kill these people anyways?" Duplica shook her head before noticing Angel was on the roof.

Duplica changed auras in order to use an impact and jump up to the roof.

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, the target looks like she's going to bed, though there are two men in the room directly above her."

"Alright, so basically there is no way to get to either the two men or the target without alerting the other, rather clever."

"Okay, so I'm not sure what we are going to do, though I have an idea on what we could do."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll go for the target, when the fight outbreaks the two guards or whatever they are will rush to help, then you surprise attack them. I can take care of the woman, then come over to help you finish off the men." Angel paused.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, we have the attacker and distraction, then there is the stall unit, we should be fine, you can take on two possible huntsmen, right?" Angel paused.

"I'm more concerned about your safety, but if you think this will work, then we can try it out."

"Alright, that's more like it." Duplica noticed the lights in the bottom floor go out.

"Hm, how to do this…" Duplica swung her whip sword around a tree.

"Do you want an impact?"

"Please?"

"Sure, here." Duplica jumped on the impact, then was propelled away from the mansion.

Duplica used the whip sword to swing herself back towards the mansion in quicker velocities.

'I really hope this works!' Duplica thought to herself as she changed auras, using Angel's to produce a barrier in front of her.

She crashed through the window while Angel silently used some of her fire magic to melt her way through some glass.

"What was that?" One of the guys asked the other.

"No clue." A shout and a loud thump on the floor answered the question for them.

"Nothing good that's for sure."

"You're telling me, come on we should help Sam out." The two guys ran out of the room, though the first one was knocked against the wall by a large rock.

"What the," The second one was pelted by a couple more rocks, and was blasted back into the room.

"You'll be going nowhere men." The two were confused.

"James, by me."

"I'm kind of in the wall currently Alex." Alex sighed.

The figure started to slowly walked up to Alex.

There was one light in the middle of the two.

The men were confused when they saw who walked into the light.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me? I'm not going to allow you to help your friend." Both guys looked at each other.

"Out of everyone who could have walked out of the shadows, did you expect this?"

"A harmless looking blonde? Yeah, didn't expect that." Angel frowned, rolling her eyes.

"So, you think me harmless?" Alex smirked as he pulled out his scimitar, swinging it to the bladed side was pointing to the ground, instead of the hilt.

"James!"

"On it." James rushed forward, twisting the middle of his bow and pulling.

Angel opened her parasol as James stabbed forward.

Angel smirked, then used some wind magic on the back of the parasol to push towards James.

James was already moving forward, so he slammed right into Angel's parasol.

He stumbled back, though a dust crystal flying past him allowed him enough time to change his daggers back into its bow form.

The water crystal hit Angel's shield, the force was enough to explode the crystal.

Angel was knocked back a bit, then was swamped by the water that exploded out of the crystal.

James loaded an arrow, the bow's electric crystal started to glow.

Angle noticed what the man was trying to pull off, and used her water magic to take control of the water. She managed to flow all the water off and away from her person right before the electric arrow was pulled.

Angel shot all the water forward in the fashion of a large water spear before blocking with a barrier. The water had conducted the electricity, and managed to hit Alex, though James managed to get out of the way in time.

"Let's see how you fare against, this!" James closed the ends of the bow, leaving the base, the ends and string grew out of one side of the blade and the crystals integrated into the base of the weapon, turning the bow into a dust infused katana.

"Come here you!" James sent an attract behind him.

Angel summoned an impact in front of her and jumped out the window in turn.

"Well, does that take care of her?"

"I doubt it, that girl could fight, regardless of how she looked, I don't think she would be the kind to just pout and quit." A quick strike to the back of Alex's head was the conformation the two needed, though it was too late.

Angel used some wind magic to knock Alex into James.

James was slammed over the railway and flew down to the first floor.

"I guess we were right." Angel readied her parasol.

"I do not back out of a job, I'm sorry, but you and your friend are in the way, and I have no choice but to stop you from interfering." Alex frowned.

"Like we will let you continue your job!" Alex slashed forward with his scimitar, though Angel knocked it to the side with the side of the parasol.

Angel moved forward, hitting the man with the blunt end of the parasol. Angel pressed a button, extending the parasol's blade.

"I didn't think you would, I'm sad to say but I am to complete my job, no matter what the cost." Angel stabbed forward, quickly using some ice magic to attempt to freeze Alex's left leg.

Angel ducked under another slash, turning away from Alex. She made a quick mental note that James was approaching before turning back and slashing at Alex once more.

Alex was knocked back, though he quickly got back up and broke a wind crystal behind him to launch himself at Angel.

Angel looked to see James was rushing towards her, to stab her probably.

Angel smirked before changing her element to barrier.

Angel stabbed her parasol towards Alex, and formed a barrier at where James was attacking. Both melee attacks where blocked.

Angel quickly closed her parasol before running behind Alex, quickly putting an impact behind him.

Alex turned to attack, though the impact went off before he could, sending him flying into James.

"Oum, she's tougher than we thought." James commented as the two got up.

"Hold on, there are two of us, why don't we overwhelm her?"

"Sound good enough to me." They looked to see Angel was staying back, observing the situation.

"Well, let's get this over with." Alex put away his scimitar, taking two crystals out of the pouches inside the jacket he wore.

"James I'll take point, you stay back."

"Right." James took out his bow once more.

Angel frowned, then opened the parasol once more. The dust crystals effects, fire and electricity, flew off the parasol, shielding Angel from the attacks.

James smirked soon loading five arrows, then firing them all.

Each arrow had an impact effect to them. One managed to land under Angel, who noticed and used some wind magic to rebound the remaining crystals that where being tossed at her.

The impact fired, sending Angel slamming against the ceiling.

Angel started to fall, though Alex slashed at her with the scimitar.

She was knocked down to the first floor, and Duplica was soon to land on her.

"Duplica?"

"That's one powerful writer." Duplica commented as the two got back up.

"So girls, was your mission worth it?" Alex asked as he and James jumped down and landed on two sides of the girls.

A stray piece of paper landed behind James.

"I can see your boss isn't too much of a fan to my works, it's a bit extreme to send two young girls to throw their lives away on a crazy assassin mission. So, I'll give you girls one chance, you can leave right now, and we will not have to press this fight, or you can try to continue your boss's orders, though be warned…" Sam took out her pen once more, a thin red blade extended from the pens base.

"We will deal with you accordingly, and sense you threaten us with our lives, we might as well defend ourselves, and how the cyan haired girl put it, 'at any cost.'"

Angel looked over to Duplica.

Duplica paused, she knew that Angel was letting her decide.

"We really don't want to hurt you, honestly we don't." The other three lowered their weapons.

"Though, there isn't saying no to our boss." The three looked on edge, but still didn't draw their weapons.

"We're not exactly in an easy place, though I doubt that will change anything." Duplica blinked, a tome appearing in one hand, a pen in the other.

The pen extended to reveal a thin blue blade.

"And I'm sad to say we are not leaving without your heads, um, not literally by the way, that's just gross."

Sam frowned.

"Oh, what a shame, I was hoping that you would see reason, well, I guess we will have to get rid of you, and I shall have my weapons back thank you, the world does not need a copy cat." Duplica smirked.

"Just try to stop me." In the blink of an eye Duplica disappeared, only to reappear right behind James.

"What the, she also got your semblance!" Alex shouted as Duplica stabbed James in the back.

Angel used the blunt end of her parasol to slam James onto the ground.

"Angel!"

"Right!" Angel opened the parasol as Sam stabbed a little to the left of the parasol's stick.

Luckily Angel's parasol blocked the blade. The fire wave spawned by the blade was blocked by the parasol's shield portion.

Angel smirked.

"You missed the base." Angel pulled the trigger.

"Oh hell no." Angel looked to see Alex run straight at her.

"I don't think so!" Duplica quickly changed auras, used Angel's wind magic to kick James at Alex, then quickly changed back to Sam's ability to write a large ice page and throw it at the enemies.

The page glowed light blue, then while it spun icicles flew out of the edges of the page.

"Duck!" Duplica extended the blue blade and swung at Sam.

Sam blocked, though her fire wave was taken out by Duplica's water puddle. Angel quickly shot some lightning at Sam.

"Hey, watch it." Angel turned to see Duplica was fighting Alex, though the scimitar was far superior compared to Duplica's thin pen blade.

"Hold on, allow me." Duplica shook her head, changing her aura over to a mix of James's and Angel's aura.

"Are you sure you want to do that, you know that will drain your chi quicker."

"Just let me do this." Angel sighed.

"Alright, have fun." Duplica ran forward, quickly guarding with some barrier magic and then slashing through said magic with her blade.

Alex stepped back, which got a stab to the gut as the response. Duplica kicked the scimitar aside and punched Alex across the face.

Duplica continued punching Alex, only stopping once her mind made it apparent that she had copied Alex's weapon.

"Angel."

"Right." Duplica changed auras back to the whip sword.

"Who is this boss of yours?" Sam decided to ask as she dodged an attack from Duplica.

"That's nothing you need to know that's for sure." Duplica said coolly as she retracted the whip, turning back into a normal blade.

Sam frowned before the red blade retracted back into the pen, being replaced with a cyan blade.

Duplica quickly changed auras and used some of Angel's fire magic to conjure a flamethrower.

"It's time that we end this." Duplica continued the flame, the only time it stopped was when Duplica was cut off by James.

"Stay away from Sam!" A sudden sharp stab through his heart stopped him from doing any further damage.

"I'm sorry, but you're in our way." Angel replied.

"You bitch!" Alex shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough." Duplica frowned, then turned to face Sam once more.

"You will pay for that!" Sam's blade changed to light green, when she slashed, a large gust of wind was let out.

Duplica retaliated by using enough wind magic to slam the door shut in front of her.

Duplica put an impact directly behind her, she jumped up to the impact, then let it launch her through the door.

"Come here you!"

Angel frowned as she opened her parasol once more, barely being able to block a few more dust crystals from exploding on her.

Angel retaliated with a barrage of assault rifle ammo. Alex was caught off guard, and the price to pay was a harsh slash across the face, though unfortunately for him, his chi had run out.

"I'm sorry, neither of us had any other choice." Angel looked over to the door Duplica had broken down to see Duplica walk out of it.

"Is the deed done?" Duplica sighed.

"Why do we have to murder these people Angel?" Angel frowned.

"I don't know, the boss tells me as much as they tell you."

"I know, though I just wish I knew why." Angel put an arm around Duplica.

"What's important is that we got the job done." Duplica's lack of a smile worried Angel.

"Come on, let's get back to town, I'll buy you an ice cream or something." Duplica laughed a little.

"I'm not a little kid Angel."

"Oh come off it, you have to admit that ice cream is nice, no matter what the age." Duplica paused.

"One scoop or two scoop?" Angel smiled before kissing Duplica on the forehead.

"However many scoops you want… though not too much, we don't want the bosses funds being wasted too much on our treats."


	13. Four's a Pack

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- The group goes out for some weapons training, will they find anything in the Evermore Forest, or will it a normal training session

A/N- So I might have posted this chapter before chapter ten, so to whoever's read this far you really should read the chapter before this

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Four's a Pack<p>

"Hey, lazy ass," Duplica groaned as she woke up.

She looked to see Angel was still lying down next to her.

"There we are, you're awake, finally." Duplica gave Angel a puzzled expression.

"Alright, so Jen and Rachel are currently getting breakfast, don't worry I already cleared the whole dating thing, we should probably get dressed so we can join our teammates." Duplica paused, then shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Can we lie down for at least a few more minutes? I need to tell you something." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have another dream flashback?" Duplica nodded.

"Anything good?" Duplica shook her head.

Angel frowned, putting an arm around her girlfriend.

"Did we kill more people?"

There was a pause.

"Yes." Angel sighed, starting to lightly rub Duplica's back.

"Alright, so what happened?" Duplica sighed.

"So basically we went to a mansion to murder a writer, not sure why, and it seems like we were still working for that old boss, whoever that was."

"Hm… and we still have no idea of who we used to work for?" Duplica shook her head.

"All I know is that they were apparently scary enough to get both of us to kill people for them without question." Angel paused.

"Both of us?"

"Yes both of us."

"Huh, so the total list is brought up from one to four…" Duplica sighed unhappily has she sneaked her arms around Angel.

Angel allowed Duplica to get some comfort out of hugging her.

"I know I'm timid, but you're brave, that old boss of ours must be terrifying if they even got you to murder without question." Angel lightly patted Duplica on the head before continuing the light back rub.

"Whatever happened is past Duplica, we work for Mr. Prime now, and sense we were not arrested for our crimes yet, I'm going to assume Mr. Prime did something about that as well."

"But, what happened to our old boss? Are they still at large? Will they come back to take us back and make us murder again?"

"Duplica." Duplica hugged Angel a little tighter, fear apparent.

"I don't want to kill again Angel."

"Duplica." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"We're fine, that old boss isn't going to come back for us."

"But what if they do?"

"Well, they are making you scared, and as your bodyguard slash girlfriend I will not stand to see people throwing you out of your comfort zone." Duplica frowned.

"But, what if they scare you?" Angel smiled, adding a little more pressure to her back rub.

"They aren't going to scare me, if it means you'll stay safe I'll confront this boss, anyways they would have to find us first, and I doubt they even know where we are."

"I hope they don't, we don't have Mr. Prime around to help us."

"Even if that's the case we have Jen and Rachel, not to mention a whole school to back us up, we're fine." Duplica paused, then pouted.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Duplica?"

"Did you wake up before me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you not make me a cup of tea?" Angel smiled a little.

"Look at your nightstand babe." Duplica broke the embrace and rolled over in the bed.

"Huh…" Angel laughed a little before sitting up, Duplica soon doing so as well in order to drink her tea.

"Mm, still warm." Duplica said happily before she continued to drink the cup of tea.

"I think you might want to start drinking that more often."

"Why?"

"You have four times the aura that you had before, and you barely had enough chi to work with the previous amount that you had, so in theory if you want to keep up with the pace you will have to drink roughly four times the amount you do already." Duplica paused.

"It makes sense, though then I would be in the bathroom for a while."

"This is just one of the ways, remember there are three different things we can try." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll think about it, anyways we should probably put something on and join Jen and Rachel in the dining hall, though after that do you mind if we stop by the library?"

"Not at all, what do you need the library for?"

"Simple, to find out more about the writer who we killed, maybe if I can read an auto biography on her maybe I can learn more about who she was, and why we had to kill her." Angel paused.

"Well, we can do that some other time, remember we have class after breakfast." Duplica sighed.

"Right, I forgot." The two got changed and met Jen, Rachel, and Team DFNC in the dining hall.

"There are the love birds." Jen teased as the two sat down.

"Oh, so you two are finally going out huh?" Cassidy asked.

"Well…" Angel blushed, and the quick kiss Duplica placed on her cheek didn't help at all.

"Sure are." Jen and Rachel smiled at each other.

"So Jen, Rachel, remember, our room's always open." Duplica looked confused at Devlin.

"Huh?" Nate laughed.

"Ha, such an innocent mind." Duplica looked even more confused.

Fu rolled her eyes.

"Duplica is obviously clueless. She's been clueless sense the first time you told the joke. I think if you want to tease her sex isn't the greatest way." Duplica looked shocked.

"Wait, why were you guys talking about me and Angel having sex? That's private business." Angel's face was red with embracement at this point.

"Wait, so did you?" Rachel asked.

"What, no, no why would we do that when we have two roommates? Anyways this is personal information you shouldn't be asking about." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"Alright, we're sorry." Duplica nodded.

"So, what class do we have soon?"

"We have Combat Training with Professor Athena, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, the lady who knows fighting inside and out, maybe seen sideways and backwards." Duplica replied.

"Yup, it's at, hold on let me check my scroll… oh, you might want to finish up Duplica, we are about to run late!" Duplica nodded, then got up, half eaten sweet roll in her hand.

"We should go now then." Once the group made their way over to the sparring area the class begun.

"Alright students, today we will be learning the nature of team work." Athena started to explain.

"Well, I guess it's time to brush up huh?" Angel asked Duplica.

Athena had seemed to hear that comment, because she smirked.

"I'm sorry Angel, though this time around we are having a little bit of a twist to the lesson." Angel looked at the professor, obviously confused.

"So, we all know about teamwork at this point, working together as a group to take down anything that stands in your way, though there is one thing I am here to teach you, and what is that?"

"How to fight to our fullest?" A student answered.

"Exactly, and even though I know you students don't want to think of something like this, but what if something happens during your time as a team, and you get separated?" There was a murmur from the crowd of students.

"Though they didn't die, you guys just got separated, let's say you where part of a large strike team. You're tired, not exactly injured, though you are alone, after a whole day of killing Grimm you are getting tired, and kind of worried that you are not with your teammates." Athena looked around the group, then looked directly at Duplica.

"What would you do in this situation Duplica?" Duplica paused.

"Um, sense I'm worried the Grimm would go after me more relentlessly I guess I would run in order to try and find someone else."

"Not just a team member?" Duplica shook her head.

"You said we were in a massive strike squad, though I would prefer a teammate at this time it's either the first person I find, or be attacked in the trees by a Nevermore or something." Athena nodded.

"Smart one aren't you? Well, in order to make sure all of you will be ready for any situation today we will be separating into pairs, though you will not be allowed to work with anyone from your team." Angel looked over to Devlin.

Devlin nodded, though Angel shaking her head confused him. Angel pointed to Duplica. Devlin nodded, knowing what she was implying.

"Alright, split up." Duplica frowned, she was worried, what was she going to do?

She couldn't fight alongside her bodyguard and girlfriend, and she was mostly the reason why Duplica felt even remotely confident in a battle.

"Hey." Duplica looked up to Devlin.

"Wanna partner up?" Duplica smiled a little, then nodded.

"Well, at least I'm with a friend." Duplica looked around to see the rest of her team ended up teaming up with the rest of Devlin's team.

Angel paired up with Cassidy, Rachel went with Nathaniel, and Jen ended up with Fu.

"Alright, so, can anyone tell me how long a class usually is?"

"Roughly two hours, give or take a few minutes." Jen answered.

"Correct, and sense we are near this one in particular, today we will be training in the Evermore forest." Jen and Rachel nervously looked at each other.

"However, before we go there is something you should know. There are villages in there, but they are not allies anymore. Sad to say its Grimm territory now, we don't know what happened to the people in that forest, all I can guess is that it was nothing good. Keep your wits about you." With that the class got onto a few airdrop ships and flew over to the forest.

"What do you think happened to the people that lived in this forest?" Duplica asked Devlin as the ships flew over part of the large forest.

"I don't know, some say they all died when the population of Grimm sky rocketed in this forest, some say they all escaped and secretly live in society nowadays, and the rest say that they might have been turned into weird hybrids." Duplica frowned.

"For everyone's sake I really hope the second one happened." Devlin continued to look down to the forest.

"Alright, this should be it, we will be back to pick you up after two hours, you two are rather far off from the others in order to keep this lesson as accurate as possible, after two hours return to this point, don't worry, we'll make it apparent where we will pick you up from, any questions?"

"I don't think so, do you have any questions Duplica?"

"Are there really Grimm hybrids in this forest?" Both Devlin and the pilot paused.

"Well, it's a rumor, though I have no idea, I guess you'll find out once you get in there." Duplica frowned.

"Alright, then let's go I guess." Both Duplica and Devlin jumped out of the airship.

"The mission is just to survive until they come back, right?" Duplica asked once the two landed.

"It would seem to, though obviously they want us to go Grimm slaying, as opposed to just staying here and waiting for them to come back." Duplica frowned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Devlin asked, he figured sense Duplica didn't have her bodyguard and lover with her she was probably even more timid then she normally was.

"… As long as we don't face off against anything big I guess I'll be fine." There was a howl, which made Duplica jump a bit.

"Let's hope that you're right about that."

…

"So, we have to survive in this forest for two hours?" Cassidy asked as she and Angel landed.

"From the sounds of it, yes, and that should be simple, it's just Grimm killing for two hours, there's nothing hard about that." Angel looked to see three Beowolves charging towards them.

Angel smirked before sending a large ice wave to freeze all three enemies in their tracks.

"See? Simple." Cassidy laughed.

"Agreed, this should be a piece of cake." Angel paused.

"I hope Duplica's going to be fine."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, even if she panics Devlin's enough to keep the two safe." Angel paused.

"I hope so."

"Whoa, watch out." Cassidy commented as she saw two Ursa approach.

"You might want to keep those worrisome thoughts suppressed Angel, though we want some Grimm to kill, we don't want too much." Angel nodded.

"Right, sorry."

"It's no problem, let's just get this done."

…

"Woohoo!" Rachel shouted as she landed on top of an Ursa, quickly knocking it on the stomach and jumping off. Her semblance powered up the blow, and a good amount of whatever was in the Ursi was broken at that point.

"Finally, some time to do what we are training for, Grimm slaying." Nate commented as he killed a second Ursi.

"It's nice to not be cooped up Venus Campus for a class." Rachel agreed.

"This should be simple, two power houses against the forest."

"I bet we could crack the armor of a Deathstalker."

"Wanna find out?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Alright, then let's do this!"

…

"Oum, Jen do you have a death wish or something?" Fu snapped.

Jen laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"With the height and velocity of how you fell you could have taken serious damage you dumb ass." Jen only laughed harder.

"You looked so startled when I landed next to you, it was perfect." Fu glared.

"Damn it, why didn't you get knocked out or something? This is more annoying then talking to my actual team, insufferable." Jen got up.

"Sheesh, relax, I'm fine." Jen blinked, iris's glowing.

"My semblance sponged all the damage, I didn't feel a thing." Fu sighed, glare not going away.

"I swear to Oum if you act this childish during combat you're as good as dead, I can't bear to find out when we actually run into something." Jen looked to see a Deathstalker walking towards them.

"Well, allow me to demonstrate how I fight then." Jen turned and charged towards the Deathstalker.

"Come here you!"

…

"Did you hear that?" Duplica asked.

"Yeah, that was a Nevermore." Devlin commented.

"Huh, well at least the forest is pretty thick, I doubt the Nevermore will be able to get us."

"I would focus on what's in front of us Duplica." Duplica looked, then nodded.

"Right, that's a lot of Beowolves." Duplica took out a dust spear.

"This is going to be easy." Devlin confidently commented.

"I guess." Duplica pressed a button on the spear, the dust revolver changed over to fire dust.

"Time to let this rip!" Duplica spun the spear around.

Devlin took out his shotguns right as Duplica stabbed the ground, letting out a fire wave around them.

"Huh, that was cool, uh, I mean hot!" Devlin sighed.

"Come on, let's just keep going." The two ran off.

"Whoa, slow down." Duplica laughed a little.

"More like keep up." Duplica looked to see how far behind Devlin was.

"Hm, alright, I'll jog." Devin caught up and the two ran off.

"Whoa, look at the size of that Ursa!" Duplica shouted in surprise.

"Major, come on, let's kill it." Duplica frowned, then stopped running.

"Duplica?" Devlin looked to see Duplica run up the surface of a tree and land on a branch, sniper rifle soon appearing in her hands.

"It's all yours Devlin, all yours!" Duplica snipped a much smaller Ursa.

"Oh well, more action for me." Devlin charged at the Ursa, blocking a swipe with one of his shotguns.

The blades on the sides of the shotgun stuck into the Ursa's arm. Devlin noticed, then fired.

The kickback of the gun made the blade rip through the arm of the Ursa.

The creature roared, though a few shotgun shells to the throat killed it.

"Easy." Devlin looked to see one more Ursa charging at him.

"Time for round two?" Though a sniper bullet took the kill.

"Are we good?" Duplica asked.

"It doesn't look like we have any other Grimm to kill here." Duplica nodded, though a sharp shake of the tree she was standing on startled her.

"Whoa!" Duplica lost balance.

"Duplica?" Devlin turned around to see what was going on.

Wham, the tree was slammed again.

"Ah!" Duplica fell off the tree, though was able to change aura's quickly.

Duplica got her whip sword, then swung for another tree.

The sword latched around a branch, and Duplica was able to swing onto a different tree.

Duplica changed auras, then used some impact magic to launch herself over to Devlin.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." At that moment the tree fell over. Duplica grabbed Devlin and used some wind magic to boost the two out of the way in time.

"King Taijitu!" Duplica shouted. Devlin smirked, both guns ready.

"Great, now this is a round two!"

…

"So, why don't you have a weapon?" Angel asked Cassidy as the two were taking a quick brake by Cassidy's request.

"I know how to fight with my fists, I know martial arts, and my semblance helps me use my skill to its fullest." Angel paused.

"That must mean that you use your chi a lot, right?" Cassidy nodded.

"I have enough to last me a battle or two, though I can't really last much longer than that."

"So, can you last the two hours we have?"

"As long as we are not fighting for the whole time yeah." Angel nodded.

"Alright, I've trained my chi a lot, so if you get tired just get out of the situation, I can handle extensive fighting." Cassidy nodded.

"Alright, well, sense sitting down and talking for two hours would be way to boring why don't we go do something more interesting, I see a few Boarbatusk's that are still alive, and I see that as a problem, do you agree?" Angel took out her parasol.

"The way I see it Athena sent us out here to fight some Grimm, might as well do what the class in tales right?" Both girls got up, and jumped at the group of monsters.

…

"Hm, I think we found our target Rachel." Nate commented as the two walked out of some bushes.

"Oh yeah, what's the target?"

"Look ahead." Rachel looked in front of the two.

"Oh, Antles huh?" Nate nodded.

"Last time I checked it's suggested that we need a whole team to take these things out." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"We have two heavy hitters, we'll be fine." Rachel frowned.

"Have you ever faced these things before?" Nate shook his head.

"No wonder you made that assumption, two heavy hitters are not enough to take care of those things, we need more people." It was Nate's turn to frown.

"I thought you wanted to face tough foes yes? Why are you backing out all of a sudden?" Rachel's frown grew a little.

"Because, I don't want us to die out here." With that Rachel turned and walked away.

"Whoa, what's got her so worked up all of a sudden?" Nate asked himself before putting away his club in disappointment.

Nate made it a mental note to ask Rachel what the problem was whenever he had the time to before following Rachel to wherever she was walking off to.

…

"Aces!" Jen shouted victoriously as the Deathstalker fell to the ground, lifeless and dead.

"See Fu, I know what I am doing." Jen looked back to Fu, though Fu wasn't pleased.

"Know what you are doing? How many times had the Deathstalker swat you away like a human does to a simple little bug?" Jen sighed.

"Fu, I don't think you understand, my semblance allows me to soak up damage and take little to no damage from it, why would I not charge into the battlefield when my semblance makes me near invincible?"

"So that means dive in front of everything that stands in your way?"

"Well, if it means it will protect my friends, then yes, I will gladly take the bullet for them, because again, if someone shot me I would be able to take that shot and more." Fu paused.

"If I can make sure my friends can defeat our enemies, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't take the hits for them, I have both the mind set and aura to do so, why would I go against what I was made to do?" Jen looked around the forest.

"Anyways we've got roughly an hour left, and I would rather not spend this time arguing with you, if you want to join me in finding some more Grimm to kill then be my guest."

…

"There, that should be the end of that Grimm." Devlin commented as he cut the head of the second King Taijitu.

Duplica sighed in relief as she sat down, resting on the corpse.

"Catching your breath?" Devlin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, that fight was tiring." Duplica opened a water bottle filled with the tea that Jen made.

"What drink?" Devlin asked as Duplica drank half of the bottle.

"I don't know, some kind of tea, all I know is that is apparently will help boost my chi, so I am basically just drinking this from now on."

"Do you not have enough chi?"

"Well, to be fair every aura I have takes chi in order to maintain so I can use them on a moment's notice. If roughly fifteen auras needs twelve hours of sleep, how much do you think that fifty plus auras will need?" Devlin paused.

"How did you wake up at all today?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, so now I need to drink as many of these as humanly possible." Duplica drank the water bottle, then tossed it.

"Do you think you're done for this lesson?" Duplica paused.

"I don't think so, there's easily an hour left, I'll just take a nap when I get back, or made drink a lot more of this tea."

"Is that why you brought a backpack with you?" Duplica paused, then nodded.

"How many bottles do you have in there?"

"Not sure, enough to fill a back pack that's for sure." Duplica looked around the area.

"It looks like we're good for now, how are you doing Devlin?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the timid one remember?" Duplica pouted.

"Shut up," she then lost the pout, "anyways I was talking medically wise, you damaged at all?"

"No, I should be good." Duplica nodded, then noticed something burrowing out from the ground, right behind Devlin.

"Devlin, watch out!" Devlin turned, though the creature as almost ready to jump out and attack. Duplica reacted by changing to her bow and firing an attract arrow on a tree that was behind Devlin.

Devlin was moved back, and Duplica loaded three arrows, ice dust crystal glowing, the arrows aimed right at the hole.

The creature popped out to attack, and Duplica fired. The creature got her in its pincers, though was stuck in the hole it created.

"Duplica!" Duplica shouted in surprise as the creature lifted her up into the air, getting ready to eat her.

Devlin charged, both shotguns at the ready. Duplica changed auras, pulling out her tome.

"By Oum let this work!" Duplica ripped a page out of the tome and used her wind dust to rocket it away from the creature.

"Let go of her Antles!" Duplica felt the creature do just that.

"Oh shit!" Duplica closed her eyes, and teleported right as she was about to fall into the creature's mouth.

"Duplica!" She heard once she got out of the teleport, currently hiding on the top of a tree.

…

"Did you hear that?" Angel asked.

"No, what?"

"I thought I heard Devlin shout Duplica's name in concern." Cassidy smiled.

"You must really love her if you are starting to hear things, come on, those Ursa aren't going to kill themselves." Angel paused, then nodded.

"Good point, let's go!"

…

"Oh great, Duplica might have died, and now I'm all alone, facing an Antles." Devlin readied himself.

"I need to be quick in killing this thing, but that's the problem, I'm not quick." Something stopped his worrying though.

"Round three, fight!" A barrage of grenades exploded on the Antles with enough power to crack, and actually break the Grimm's bone armor.

"Try getting me again, I dare you!" Devlin watched as Duplica jumped out of the tree, his guns in hands.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something to chew on." Duplica stabbed the side blades into the head of the monster, then fired, rocketing herself to the ground.

"A full course meal in fact!" Duplica fired away from the Antles, then turned, and started to quickly slice and shoot at the monster.

"Duplica!" Duplica turned around, smiling, though that disappeared quickly when she saw Devlin's expression.

"You best explain girly!" Duplica backed away, Devlin looked furious.

"Um, I, explain what?" Devlin walked forward, Duplica started to back away, soon walking into a tree, and dropping in surprise.

"Explain those weapons." Duplica grabbed her bag and attempted to hide behind it.

"How did you copy Naga and Wyvern, and why did you?"

"My semblance allows me to copy people's semblances and weapons, I do so by contact or fighting against or alongside someone. I didn't mean to copy your weapons I didn't know you would mind."

"Why the hell would I not mind? My guns are part of who I am, they are mine for a reason you know. There better be way for you to forget them." Duplica paused, then nervously shook her head.

The next look Devlin shot could almost kill, which only made Duplica even more afraid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened, please don't kill me." Devlin paused, he was mad with Duplica, that's for sure, no one should be allowed to use his weapons but him, fuck the semblance even, the guns were more important to him.

Though if she had no control over it, it kind of was and wasn't her fault.

Anyways, sense Grimm feed off of fear, and sense Devlin's outrage was in play Duplica looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Duplica was basically a feast right now, and she was almost eaten before she started to panic, she would be as good as dead right now, and if that happens, his next talk to Angel would probably be his last time to talk, ever.

Devlin sighed, how was he going to make Duplica no longer scared?

"Look." Duplica paused, then poked her head out from behind her backpack.

"As long as you don't use my weapons, we'll be fine."

"But, what happens if I need your semblance or something?" Devlin paused.

"Then use it how you where using it, sense it's different then how I use it." Duplica hid behind her bag again.

Devlin sighed.

"Duplica, I'm not mad with you." The bag shifted, which told Devlin that Duplica was shaking her head.

"You're really mad with me."

"No, I'm fine, it's water under the bridge, here." Duplica looked to see Devlin extended a hand to help her up.

Duplica shook her head.

Devlin was confused, was Duplica now mad with him?

Duplica opened her bag, and took out another bottle of tea.

"I wanna take a quick brake." Devlin looked to see five big Beowolves where approaching.

"You do that, I'm going to be right back." Duplica nodded, then opened the water bottle and used Angel's aura to heat up the tea.

She sighed as she drank the tea, looking at the dead body of the Antles.

It started to move.

"Um, Devlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done with your business yet?"

"Halfway through, why?"

"Well, there might be more Antles." Devlin sighed.

"Not more of those giant insects."

"From how much the dead one is moving you might want to finish up." Duplica drank the rest of the bottle and put the bottle down.

"I'm going to try and hold them, though you need to hurry up."

"I'm almost done Duplica, just give me a minute."

"Right." Duplica took out her bow, and loaded five arrows, all glowing, and the ice crystal glowing as well.

"I am so going to need at least a five hour nap when I get back to the dorm." Duplica waited until the dead Antles was moved out of the way, then opened fire.

There was easily ten more Antles, though thankfully they all were stopped when most of their legs were frozen by the barrage of one hundred and fifty ice dust infused arrows.

Duplica sighed as most of her energy was drained from her, her knees soon growing weak and giving out.

"Thank god I have these." Duplica said as she took out two bottles of tea.

She drank the first, then tossed it at one of the Antles.

"Hey, don't just sit there. They'll kill you if you just stay there." Devlin said as he ran up to Duplica.

"I'm drained." Devlin looked curious, then looked to the valley of ice.

"Did you just."

"Semblance, I can turn one arrow into thirty light arrows, still can be affected by dust, but drains a hell of a lot out of me, I just shot one hundred fifty ice arrows, I'm drained."

Devlin nodded.

"Can you at least get yourself to safety?"

"I can try." Duplica used some wind dust to get herself up to a branch.

"I got it!"

"Alright, then sit tight, we still have roughly fifteen minutes left."

…

"And another one gone." Angel said confidently as she cut another Beowolf's head clean off.

"Another horde approaches." Cassidy replied.

"Alright, more for the slaughter." At that moment a few flares where dropped on the other side of the horde.

"That must be our pick up, right?"

"I think so, and we have to fight our way." Angel nodded.

"This should be easy." Cassidy smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." The two ran forward. Cassidy punching and kicking enemies out of her way, Angel quickly slashing and slicing to get the job done.

"Well, we're off!" They both grabbed onto a rope, and where brought up to the airship.

"Hey Jen, Rachel, Fu, and Nate, where's Duplica and Devlin?" Angel asked as the two climbed into the ship.

"We're going to pick them up now." Jen commented.

"Oh, alright, then let's go." The ship flew over the forest.

"I think I see them." Cassidy commented.

"Where are they?"

"Um…"

"What?"

"They are fighting an Antles Queen." Rachel and Jen looked at each other.

"Oh shit, how many Antles are there?"

"Currently ten are frozen, and five are active."

"Where are Devlin and Duplica, are they okay?"

"Devlin's attacking a little too close for comfort, in my opinion anyways. Duplica's Rachel's aura, and she's resting on a tree." Angel paused.

"So, everyone ready to drop down there?"

"Only if Rachel and I get to start off, we have this new idea that we wanna try out." Jen said.

"Alright, if you insist."

"We need you to help as well."

"What do I need to do."

"Well…"

…

"Huh, this queen demands a lot of attention, hey Duplica, how are you doing up there?"

"I'm not sure if I should use my semblance anymore, I don't think my chi is going to last much longer." Devlin sighed.

"Do you have any more of that tea?"

"No, I drank all of the tea when I needed to break the armor off the last ten Antles." Devlin paused.

"Where's our pickup?"

"I don't know, they said it would be apparent where they are, though I don't see anything that would make it obvious."

"Load the missile!" Duplica paused.

"I think I know where the airship is."

"Where is it?"

"Suppressing fire!" Before Duplica could respond a barrage of grenades came flying down, hitting several Antles and breaking off most of the armor, revealing the black under skin.

"Missile loaded!"

"Then point, aim, fire!" Duplica watched in confusion as she watched Jen flew by her like a bullet, ripping through a good few Antles before slamming both her fists into the Antles Queen. Jen managed to crack the armor before the Antles Queen hit Jen with a fierce head butt.

"Whoa!" Jen blinked before being launched through roughly five trees.

"Charge!" Angel shouted as she, Cassidy, Fu, and Nate landed on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay Duplica?" Rachel asked as she landed next to her.

"I'm fine, well, I mean I'm really low on chi right now, but when it comes to injuries I have none." Rachel nodded.

"I'd rest if I were you." Rachel commented as she reloaded her grenade launcher.

"Can do."

"Do you have any of that tea still? You know it can restore some chi right?"

"I know, I've already drank it all to break the armor of the previous Antles." Rachel nodded.

"There sure are a lot of them. I'm not surprised though, they are Antles after all, giant fucking buggers." Duplica lightly kicked her legs as she sat down on the branch.

"You should probably get to work, maybe avenge you're friends while you are at it." Rachel nodded.

"With pleasure." Rachel continued to unload, allowing Fu's drones and Angel's magic to take out the Antles.

"We need this armor to be broken!" Jen shouted as she stepped out of the way of one of the Queen's talons that was on its head.

"Hold on, let me." Nate jumped forward, using his semblance to power up his attacks. The queen went to attack, though Nate knocked the appendages back.

"Leave those to us!" Jen shouted as she parried another strike.

"Focus on breaking the bone armor!" Devlin ordered as he and Cassidy where attempting to the hold off the newly hatched Antles.

"Hold on." Rachel looked to see Duplica switch her weapon over to a sniper rifle.

"Duplica?" Duplica pointed the sniper at the Queen.

"The eye's aren't covered." Rachel paused.

"What should I do Duplica?"

"Keep weakening the Antles for the others, I'll try to help with the queen." Duplica pointed the sniper, then fired at the Grimm.

It made some strange shrieking noise as one it's left eyes was shot.

Duplica held onto her head.

"Duplica?"

"Ouch, Oum that kills."

"Oh no, your chi must be low." Duplica shook her head.

"I'm fine." Duplica fired once more.

The creature let out one more shriek of pain as another eye was shot.

"Ouch." Rachel looked over to Duplica to see the sniper vanish.

"Duplica?" Duplica sighed.

"My chi, it's pretty much dead." Rachel frowned.

"We need to end this soon guys!"

"You're telling me!" Jen shouted as she parried a few more stabs.

"We don't need anything pretty, just get the job done quickly, Duplica's chi is drained."

There was a pause.

"Alright, can do." Jen flicked her hands upward, both her gloves flew off her hands, and turned into two green pistols.

"Get a load of this!" Jen unloaded all she had into the Queen.

"That did something, though not too much, we're going to need something stronger." Nate jumped at the beast, though was knocked back by the talons.

"Shit, we can't get close enough to attack." Duplica paused.

"Rachel, draw fire on the Queen."

"But what about the others?"

"The bottoms of the Antles is vulnerable, not to the queen though, if you can break the armor, I'll deal the killing blow."

"But, I thought your chi is almost out."

"At this rate all of ours is going to run out before we make any progress, you know how aggressive these attacks can get, and we are just in the beginning stages of the fight." Rachel frowned.

"You have a good point. Alright, breaking the armor." Rachel pointed the weapon over to the Antles Queen.

"Everyone stay back, focus on the Antles!" Duplica shouted.

The rest of HRMY got away from the queen, though Team DNFC looked over to Devlin.

"You heard Duplica, make way!" The six got out of range.

"Fire!"

"Firing shot!" Rachel fired, there was a crack in the bone armor.

"Angel!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay under my branch please."

"Right, can do."

"The armor's broken Duplica, though only slightly, I can't keep firing at the Queen, the others are getting swarmed." Duplica nodded.

"Go help the others, I can take care of it." Duplica formed the sniper rifle one more time.

"With how much the screech hurt you I doubt you'll have more than one bullet." Duplica nodded.

"One's all I need." Duplica aimed, then fired.

The queen gave out one final screech before falling to the ground, dead.

Sadly however the combination of the screech and the lack of chi made Duplica faint, and fall off the tree.

"Duplica!" Rachel shouted.

"I gottcha." Angel commented as she caught Duplica.

"Hey look, the other Antles are retreating." Cassidy commented.

"That's how it works, the hive is brave until the Queen falls, then they retreat, to attempt to become one with another hive." Jen explained.

"Well, it looks like the day is done." Nate commented.

"Come on, let's get back, it's obvious that Duplica needs a nap." Angel said before she launched herself up to the airship.

"Mission complete?" Rachel asked Jen as they grabbed a rope.

Jen smiled.

"Mission complete."


	14. Delve Deeper

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Angel realizes something interesting while she and Duplica continued to gather information about their past, though what was the new information?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Delve Deeper<p>

Duplica groaned a little as she woke up.

"Ah, there we are, I was wondering if you where even taking a nap anymore." Angel greeted.

"How long was I out?"

"For roughly six hours, don't worry Professor Athena informed our other professors, they knew you were going to be out today." Duplica paused, then nodded.

"If that's the case, we don't have any more classes today, do we?" Angel shook her head.

"Hey," Jen started as she and Rachel walked into the room.

"Oh good, Duplica is awake, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I'm feeling fine, energized enough to last through the rest of the day." Duplica sat up, she was thankful that she was clothed in her school uniform at that point.

"Duplica?" Duplica got up and stretched.

"If that's the case then I think now's a reasonable time to go to the library." Rachel raised an eyebrow at Angel's comment.

"Wait, why do we need to go there?"

"Well, I've been meaning to look up some books written by a certain author recently and just haven't found the time to do so." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Which author was it?" Duplica paused, trying to remember the name.

The problem was that she only knew the woman's first name, nothing more.

Sense she found out about the women via flashback it was an adequate assumption to believe that her middle and last name was most likely a combination of both Gorm and Xiav.

"Um, I think the name is… Samantha Gorm Xiav?" Jen paused, she has a strong feeling that Duplica was trying to find out more about something pertaining to a flashback she had, though she didn't want to bother her with the full details.

It must have been a bad memory, meaning these Xiav's and Gorm's might be hostile towards her leader.

"Yeah, I know of that author, come on, let's go to the library." Duplica nodded as the group walked off to the library.

"She should be here, hold on, ah, here we are how about this novel?" Jen handed Duplica a book.

"It's a book about Grimm studies…" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"What other books of hers are there?" Jen took some more books down from the shelves.

"Let's see, Grimm studies, which is the one that is in your hand right now, Weapon studies, Dust studies, this lady is well known as a combat writer." Duplica nodded.

"So, out of curiosity, why do you need these books?" Jen asked.

Duplica paused, she didn't want to admit to killing the author, so she had to think of something else.

"I was told by Athena that if I want to be the best leader I possibly can, I need to better everything about myself, not only learn what my weaknesses are, but how to better myself so those weaknesses aren't a problem anymore."

"As in your timid nature?"

"Yes, and I thought a solution would be, if I am to afraid to fight close up, I might as well learn everything I can in relations to fighting so I can be able to help you guys with guidance rather than a physical helping hand." Jen nodded.

"Alright, so which book do you think you should read first?" Duplica paused.

"I think Grimm studies could prove useful." Jen nodded.

"Alright, we should check that one out first then." The group walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I want to check this book out." Duplica handed the book to the librarian.

"Huh, this is an interesting read, you can take the book, just make sure to return it alright?" Duplica nodded her head.

"Alright, then have fun reading."

"I will, thanks!" With that Duplica and the others turned, then exited the library.

"So, is there something else we are going to do today babe?" Angel asked.

"Um, well I think if we have the free time we should probably spar again, now that I have some new abilities and all." Angel nodded.

"Which one should we get done first?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I can read about these Grimm right now, you girls wanna tag along?" Rachel looked over to Jen.

"Um, I think me and Jen will pass, message us when you are going to spar, okay?" Duplica nodded.

"Alright, stay safe." Jen nodded.

"Course, well, see you later." Rachel and Jen walked away, soon to the tallest point of the school, which had quite the impressive balcony.

"So Rachel, why are we not hanging out with them?" Rachel paused.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"About?"

"It's about the Evermore forest."

"Wait… what about the Evermore forest, the Antles?"

"Maybe…" Jen nodded.

"We handled that situation like we were supposed to, and I think in the end we did just fine." Rachel frowned.

"How come we succeeded now? Why not when our other friends were still alive?"

"Well, to be fair we weren't even in Venus then, we were under trained and had no clue what we were up against."

"I know… though I still feel like we should have been able to do more then what we did." Jen nodded.

"Well, we were able to sort of avenge them now, after all we just took down a whole hive." Rachel turned to look towards the Evermore forest.

"Yeah…" Jen looked off to the forest as well.

"I think it's best if we move on." Rachel looked at Jen curiously.

"Well, before you ask, I mean we shouldn't forget, though if there is anything our friends would want us to do, I know it wouldn't be to mope around about them dying."

"They would want us to kick as much ass as we can, in their name." Jen nodded.

"Come on, why don't we go get something to eat? I bet your hungry, cause I am."

…

"Hey." Duplica greeted Angel as Angel walked into the room.

"You're lucky I love you." Angel said in a stern tone, though there was a noticeable soft smile on her face.

"Oh, you did get me lunch?"

"Of course I did, why would I just get lunch for myself?" Angel placed a wrapped up sandwich on Duplica's bedside.

"So, did you get anything interesting from the book?" Duplica shook her head.

"I'm not recalling anything about this lady, and everything I have read about the Grimm we were already aware of." Angel frowned.

"This seems to be harder then we previously thought."

"Sadly, I want to know more about the Xiav's and who we used to be." Duplica put down the book, then unwrapped the sandwich.

"Hold on, let me see the book." Angel sat down next to Duplica, then opened the book.

She was looking for something, in some books the author writes a little blurb in the beginning or end about themselves, or why they wrote the book at least, she doubted this author would be any different.

She flipped through the first ten pages, nothing, nothing on the next ten as well.

Angel flipped to the back of the book, there was nothing pertaining to a bio on those pages either.

She sighed in annoyance, the only thing more annoying than having just a lead is having a lead that leads to nothing.

She flipped the last page.

"Huh."

"Wha?" Angel paused.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Angel looked back to the book.

"So, what caused you to say huh anyways?" Angel was about to show Duplica, though she got a call on her scroll.

"Hello? Yeah, alright, we could be, no I was just kidding Rachel, come on you have to admit that joke was at least kind of amusing, oh your no fun, alright, I'll tell Duplica, see you there." Angel hung up.

"Was that Rachel?" Duplica asked.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm not too funny."

"Really?" Angel pouted.

"I apparently almost gave Rachel a heart attack." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever joke you made try not to make it again, we want our friends alive."

"Right, sorry."

"So, what did they want anyways?"

"They wanted to know if we are ready to spar sense they have nothing else to do right now." Duplica paused.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Duplica threw out the wrapper and the two walked to the sparring area.

"Are you girls ready?" Duplica asked as the two walked into the arena.

"Ready as ever I guess, so, what format are we battling in?" Jen asked.

Duplica paused.

"Well, in order for me to tell where you girls are at, which is way better then where I am, I think we should probably try out a free for all." The other girls nodded.

"If you think that would help us, then sure."

"Okay, let's all start an equal distance away from each other." The girls walked to different side of the arena.

"Alright, we should fight until our aura breaks like they do in real sparing, so keep your scrolls handy, we're starting in three, two, one, now!" Rachel started off by firing a grenade at Jen.

Jen rolled out of the way, though was blasted back by a second grenade.

Rachel fired two more shots before being knocked back by a large rock Angel sent her way.

Jen sprang back up, damage was present to her chi gauge, though it wasn't too much.

Jen turned and fired her claws at Duplica.

Duplica used Angel's semblance to form a rock wall in front of her. The claw blades stuck into the rock wall.

"How about we return to sender?" Duplica jumped up and used both feet to kick the rock wall.

The rock wall rocketed off towards Jen.

Jen blinked, wall soon slamming into her and sandwiching her in between one of the actual walls in the arena.

Duplica lowered the wall, being concerned that she did too much damage to Jen, though she was quickly relieved when she saw Jen jump out of her position, looking reasonably fine.

"You okay Jen?" Duplica decided to find out for certain.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry!" Jen shouted before rushing after Angel.

Duplica nodded, though she put up a thick rock wall all around her, if Angel was fighting Jen then that meant… nothing? Where was the attack she was waiting for?

Jen jumped forward, taking a slash at Angel.

She managed to hit, though Angel swinging her parasol at Jen stopped a second attack.

Rachel noticed the weakness and fired one more grenade from her bo staff.

Both girls were knocked back by the blow, though Angel used an impact behind her to launch herself back at Rachel.

She put one above Jen to slam her into the ground.

Rachel looked to see Duplica put down her rock barrier, now was the right time.

She turned to face Duplica, then fired a few grenades.

"Wrong move!" Rachel looked back, then was body slammed by Angel.

She used her semblance to easily grab and toss Angel across the arena and into a wall.

She quickly checked her scroll.

Angel's aura barrier, basically the force field, was at half its health, Jen's was around the same, Rachel's was a little lower, though Duplica's was near gone.

She made a mental note to make sure not to hit Duplica with another semblance blast before having to attempt to block Jen's attacks.

Jen punched forward, her attack speed was a lot faster sense she had claws, compared to a bo staff.

She ducked under another attack, blocking once she noticed Rachel was slamming her bo staff down.

The bo staff collided, both girls using their semblance to aid them.

"Damn, your semblance is good." Rachel commented.

"Yours as well, your quite the heavy hitter." Jen replied.

"Less talking ladies more fighting." Duplica commented as she sent Angel flying backwards with a lucky swing from a war hammer.

Duplica spun the weapon, the hammer part compacted into a much smaller drum. Duplica grabbed the drum part and spun it ninety degrees and pulled it down the weapon. While she was doing that the weapon turned more into a gun, extending its back stock, trigger, and even a fore grip. Duplica turned the drum back to its angle of origin, she had a light machine gun.

She started to unload on Jen, her semblance was on so sadly the attack wasn't doing to much of anything, though Rachel was able to lunge forward, hitting Jen in the stomach.

She soon lifted Jen into the air and unloaded four more grenades into Jen.

Jen's aura barrier was severely lowered.

Rachel would have continued, though Angel soon cutting her off with her parasol's blade got in the way.

"Hold on, I think that's good girls, we're all pretty low." The others stopped.

"You sure have improved Duplica." Angel complimented.

Duplica paused.

"I don't know, I could have done a thousand times better."

"But for now you did great, so is that it for today?"

"I think so."

"Okay, we should do that more often, gives you some well needed practice."

"Good point, maybe we'll do this again tomorrow?"

…

"How's it going Gold?" Silver asked as he walked into Gold's engineering bay, where he builds all his androids.

"I'm reviewing some old notes, the boss want's me to work on a new project." Silver rose an eyebrow.

"What's the new project?"

"It's way more complicated than you would think, and I really can't talk about it yet to those who do not have the clearance to hear about it."

"Does it concern Omega and Gamma?"

There was a pause.

"I guess you could say that."

"Alright, I guess I'll let you get back to your work, though you will tell me once you can."

"Course, though you're going to have to give me a while to do this though."

"Right, well, I'll busy myself with keeping the actual living members in line, I'll see you later." Silver walked out of the room.

Gold sighed.

"Wish I could tell the lad, oh well." Gold walked over to an AK-130 looking Android.

"He'll know soon enough, soon enough…"

…

"Hey Angel, can I ask you a question?" Duplica whispered as she and Angel lay in bed.

Jen and Rachel were asleep at the moment.

Angel lightly shifted in the bed before opening her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Duplica made a light shushing noise.

"I have a question I need to ask you."

There was a pause.

"Okay, though you are going to bed afterwards, what's the question?"

"What did you see in the book that startled you?"

"You know the emblem that's on your tome and on your dress?"

"The blue gem and the cyan lines? What about it?"

"It was on the back of the book, and it was labeled as a family crest." Duplica looked curious.

"What importance does this hold?"

"Well here's a question, was this emblem on anything of the others that we fought?"

"Hm, now that I think about it, yes, every person that we fought during a flashback had this emblem, though I'm not sure what this means."

"However we used to work for must have had a grudge with that family, maybe we can use this knowledge to our advantage?"

"How so?"

"Well, if we can find out more about the Xiav's or Gorm's then maybe we can find out more about their enemies, and who we could possibly have worked for before." Duplica paused, then nodded.

"Yeah, that could work." Angel smiled.

"And now that you learned that, you do your part of the deal, sleep." Duplica nodded.

"Do you think I'll learn something nicer about our past life eventually?" Angel smiled a little before putting an arm around Duplica.

"I sure hope so, I don't want to think we were just murderers when we were younger."

"Though what if we were?"

"There is no way that we were just murderers, I wonder if we were friends when we where little."

"I hope we were, though I hope we didn't meet while we murdered someone." Angel sighed before closing her eyes.

"There is no way we did, now go to sleep Duplica, we can find out more about this tomorrow."


End file.
